


To Grow a Girlfriend *Gender may vary

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Innocent Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Plant Dean, Plant Sam, Romantic Comedy, Unsocial Castiel, comic book artist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, a rather recluse comic book artist, given a gag gift from his rather obnoxious cousin called, "Grow a Girlfriend." Inside the box, a small seed said to grow a girlfriend in a span of a day. Castiel who wants to have a green thumb, but has never managed to keep a plant alive for more than a week, decides to plant the gag gift. Expecting to get flowers called 'Girlfriend', what he wakes to the next morning...he realizes the hard way they are VERY serious about their 'No Return Policy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Raise a Village

"Grow a girlfriend..." Blue eyes looked over the box, his cat nuzzling against his leg as he bit his nails. Thick glasses framing his face, His black hair disheveled, since he lived comfortably rather than socially. This was the young adults normal appearance, looking like a college kid with finals. His clothes a loose black long sleeve on his tender frame, as well as dark blue jeans. 

His cousin Gabriel sent it to him as a joke, saying the social outcast needed some interaction not being his cat. Reading the ingredients and directions, castiel read that robotics, man made DNA, and nutrients from the soil helped create this...creature. That using the same basic ideas of growing a plant you can grow a girlfriend in the time span of a day. 

"This model contains: White female, green eyes, brown hair.... All specimen comes with a unique skin beauty mark no other specimen contain..." Castiel mumbled as his cat meowed for attention, the Sphynx wearing a small sweater. "...what do you think, Wings? Think we should try?" 

Wings meowed purring against his leg, as he looked around his room. His blue eyes scanned the room, spotting a tiny old cactus pot that didn't go very swimmingly to keep it alive. Castiel didn't exactly have a green thumb when it came to plants, managed to kill every plant in his house in a slow painful death. Though he tried, believe me, he tried again each time. Almost always returning with a new plant or seeds. 

He scooped up the pot, kicking the large white garbage can towards him, he poured the dead plant and its contents into the trash. Before heading out onto his porch collecting some rich soil, he left a huge bag out there for this exact reason. Before walking back in, setting the tiny palm size pot back on his windowsill in the nook behind the kitchen sink. In the direct sunlight, the sun beautiful and warm shining through the window. He opened the box curiously, pushing his glasses up he examined the small metal and white seed. 

Castiel wondered if this was one of those gag gifts Gabriel sometimes gave him. Scoffing at the idea of a girlfriend really growing, his luck it was a plant flower type called a girlfriend. He examined the box one more time, catching the legal mumbo jumbo on the back. The 'no return policy'. He chuckled to himself before sliding the seed into the soil. Getting his little kid size water can, he poured water onto the soil. Watching the water soak into the soil, he smiled looking over to wings who was curiously sniffing the soil. 

"Let's leave it alone to grow." Castiel smiled as he picked up wings, who meowed. Taking him towards the office, where castiel went to work on his new animation ideas for his comics. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Curled into his bed, he snuggled into the warmth of his sheets. A loud crash in the other room snapped him awake, with an annoyed groan. 

"Wings!" Castiel called out, rubbing his eyes sliding on his glasses, in one moment attempting to leave the bed but the lump of cat sleeping at his feet alerted him that something was wrong. Bolting to his feet, he ran towards the noise, instantly slamming on the light. On his counter sat a naked man, sitting on the sill, looking around blinking as the sink faucet he had his weight on caved started to flood the room. 

Castiel gasped, booking it towards his water line under the naked man shutting it off as he panted. Why was there a naked man in his kitchen?! Slowly realizing where he was, he slowly moved to stand, the naked man blinking at him curiously. 

"Uh...hi." Castiel waved. 

"Hello." The green eyes man blinked. 

"Not to be rude but...uh...why are you sitting naked in my kitchen?" Castiel stated clasping his hands together in a internal freak out. 

"Because you planted me here." The man blinked with a smile. 

"P-Planted?" Castiel choked out. It worked?! The plant actually worked?! But... "I-I can't have...i-i planted a girl..."

"I...am sorry to have not met your satisfaction.." The man looked down almost...sadly. 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Castiel moved to him softly touching his hand. "Let's get you down." Taking a hold of the man's hand, he helped him hop off the counter. The flower pot stuck to his butt cheek, which fell to the floor once he had stood, shattering. The man was much taller than castiel, his face full of tiny freckles, he seemed so curious with his new world. 

"W-What's your name?" Castiel asked softly, his mind rapidly trying to take in the fact his plant was alive.

"I don't have one." The man blinked looking at his fingers, moving his hand in ways he never had before. Covered head to toe in soil, which he was tracking everywhere, castiel lead him towards the bathroom. "Can I have one?"

"Uh...s-sure? Any name in particular?" Castiel asked starting the bath water. 

"I don't know names. What is your name?" The green eyes looked at him innocently as castiel edged him into the bath.

"Castiel." Castiel breathed. "Sit please." The plant lowered himself into the starting to fill tub. 

"Then I want to be castiel." The plant smiled. 

"You can't be castiel. I'm castiel." Castiel stated moving to get a luffa from under his sink. 

"Oh..." He looked down sadly as castiel started cleaning him.

"How about I just name you?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes, please." He nodded happily. 

"You kinda look like Jensen...or a Dean...?" Castiel paused staring at him. "How would you like the name Dean?" 

"I would like that very much." Dean smiled happily. 

"Dean it is." Castiel mumbled, cleaning dean off. Which he seemed to enjoy soaking in water-must be a plant thing. Castiel dried him off, throwing him in the biggest baggiest clothes castiel owned. That even those made them look super small on dean's body. Tucking Dean into his bed, he left the room once Dean had dozed off. Grabbing his cell he called his cousin, letting out the internal panic. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gabriel yawned. 

"It worked!" Castiel hyperventilated, as he tried to keep his voice down. "Gabe! I-it worked!"

"What did?" Gabriel yawned again.

"My stupid grow your girlfriend thing!" Castiel hissed.

"You're fucking with me." Gabriel sat up.

"No!" Castiel hissed. "He's sleeping in my bed!"

"He?" Gabriel questioned. 

"I don't know if they had the wrong seed in the box but I don't know what to do!" Castiel tried keeping it down kept glancing at Dean's sleeping form. 

"Realize your gay and run off into the sunset?" Gabriel suggested half asleep. 

"Gabriel!" Castiel huffed pushing up his glasses. 

"Okay okay. Have you called the company number on the box? They can like...take him off your hands or something." Gabriel mentioned.

"Good idea. I'll call you back." Castiel hung up, searching for the box. He dug it out of the trash, looking at the box for the 1 800 number. Finding it, he quickly dialed the number hearing it ring he found sudden relief. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Chuck's goods, I'm chuck. can I help you?" Chuck asked on the other end.

"H-hi! I'm castiel! My cousin bought your...grow a girlfriend?" Castiel breathed. 

"Ah, yes, one of our most popular demands. Is there something I can help you with?" Chuck asked swirling his pen. 

"Well, I used your product...and a boy popped out." Castiel laughed nervously. 

"What's the number on the box?" Chuck asked. 

"1B434." Castiel read. 

"That was recalled fifty years ago, part of the B series because of misplacement of gender seeds." Chuck raised an eyebrow. "How did you get this?"

"My cousin got it at Goodwill." Castiel stated sitting down, Dean's seed is fifty years old. "It looked like it hadn't been touched in years." 

"Some old pervert must have bought it to get his jollies off but died before he could grow it. Happens all the time. People don't realize they are giving away very valuable merchandise." Chuck stated. 

"Jollies?...valuable...?" Castiel couldn't wrap his head around it.

"People...normally buy them for...live legal sex slaves." Chuck confessed. "They are Six hundred million currently to buy. Very expensive." 

"B-But he's like a child! How could they..." Castiel covered his mouth. 

"Only god knows." Chuck breathed. "But for your problem, I can refund your money. Which I'm assuming was one dollar for the inconvenience, but I can't do anything beyond that. "

"B-but you have to take him back!" Castiel begged, he couldn't raise a man child! 

"Look. You seem like a nice guy who didn't sign up for this. Look MAYBE I can help you, but I got to know. Did you name him?" Chuck asked. 

"Y-Yeah. His name is Dean." Castiel nodded.

"Oh..." Chuck hissed.

"W-what?" Castiel asked. 

"I can't even take him back if I wanted to. You know like baby ducks clinging to the first thing they see? That goes for these guys and names. He's connected to you dude." Chuck sighed. "Completely unsaleable." 

"There's NOTHING you can do?" Castiel groaned. 

"Well...if you get desperate...he is a plant...having him drink a bit of weed killer should get rid of him." Chuck shrugged. "It's painful and slow but it works."

"Are you telling me to KILL him?" Castiel was so disgusted. 

"He's not really human. He's a plant made of fake human DNA and metal." Chuck stated. "You'd be able just to toss whatever remained into the trash."

"You disgust me." Castiel hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel's yawned, stretching as he realized that some time during the night he had ended up back in his bed. Unless this was all a dream? He sat up, fixing the glasses askew on his face, he climbed out of bed. It had to be a dream. It was all too weird. He yawned walking out tiredly into the kitchen, jumping as he stared at the plants once dying and sick now full of life and beautiful. Dean pouring water on them happily, as he pet the flowers humming to himself. 

"Here you go, Eleanor." Dean smiled, in the corner of his eye spotting Cas. "Castiel!" Dean quickly moved to him happily, wrapping his arms around castiel. 

"D-Dean. H-hi." Castiel stated uncomfortable from the affection. "Y-you saved my plants..." 

"They were just thirsty." Dean smiled nuzzling against Castiel, rubbing their cheeks together. Castiel’s glasses askewed at the touch.

“O-Okay, w-we can stop the hugging.” Castiel pressed his hand against Dean’s chest pushing off of him before giving a nervous laugh and fixing his glasses.

“I like hugging.” Dean smiled, as Castiel smiled awkwardly. 

“I can tell.” Castiel laughed nervously, as he flinched as Dean softly touched the top of his head ruffling Castiel’s hair before Dean turned to focus on watering the plants. Castiel blushed softly touching his disheveled hair, this...having… this human interaction was more than he was accustomed to. His eyes softly moved to watch Dean smiling and talking to the plants, when the phone rang grabbing his attention.

Castiel moved instantly towards his phone, he paused seeing Dean softly moving his head so subtly to the soft jingle of the phone. Dean seemed to like the sound of a generic piano tone, as Castiel watched him hesitantly answering. 

“...Heeeellloooo?” Castiel asked blinking, watching Dean returned to talking to plants.

“Castiel? What happened with plant boy?” Gabriel asked, as Castiel turned away from Dean, covering his other ear with his finger. 

“He’s still here.” Castiel stated, as he glanced back towards Dean who sat down contently on the cat bed.

“What did the company say?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing useful, they said because I named him they couldn’t take him back.” Castiel whispered looking away. “Said he’s attached to me.”

“Wait so this is normal?” Gabriel choked out a laugh.

“Apparently this is some sex thing.” Castiel looked towards Dean again, speaking in low words. Watching as Wings moved and purred against Dean, who at first startled, was happy for the affection. Lightly touching him, letting the cat rub against his hand. 

“Well, they won’t take him back...they must have given you some options…?” Gabriel started as Castiel turned looking away from Dean. 

“Weed killer.” Castiel whispered softly. 

“What? Kill him?” Gabriel gasped in surprise. 

“Shh!” Castiel whispered walking into the other room, he closed the door to his room. “I couldn’t...I wouldn’t do that. He’s a living thing…” 

“Well...You don’t want him right?” Gabriel asked. 

“What? Why? You do?” Castiel scoffed. 

“...Yeah. Kind of.” Gabriel stated as Castiel sucked in air. 

“W...What?” Castiel seemed taken back.

“If you don’t want him, I’ll take him off your hands.” Gabriel stated simply.

“L...Look if this is for some sex thing-” Castiel choked out.

“Nah. I just thought it would be nice to have someone to clean and tidy the house. Keep me company...It will be nice to have someone to come home to, instead of a empty house...” Gabriel chuckled sadly, Castiel paused moving to bite his nails. “...Look, I know you don’t like people. I know you’d rather be alone...I can teach him how to be normal, give him attention, and I’ll make the time for him...It might be better for everyone.” 

Castiel was quiet as he thought about Gabriel’s words, softly looking down. Castiel pushed open the door lightly, seeing Dean was now standing at the window, letting the sunshine hit him. He seemed so content and happy under it. Dean deserved more of this life than a life indoors with a recluse who hates people and the outdoors. 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel closed the door as he held his necklace rubbing it. “I-It would be...W...When will you be coming?”

“Give me a week or so. I have business I need to deal with at work. I will call you as soon as I am able to get him, then take the first flight up.” Gabriel stated as Castiel nodded softly. “Think you can handle him for a week?”

“Yeah, Yeah. I can…” Castiel stated awkwardly, ignoring the pit in his stomach as Gabriel and him said their goodbyes before hanging up. Castiel took a minute to compose himself before opening the door, he jumped seeing Dean smiling behind it. 

“Hello.” Dean smiled. “I missed you while you were gone.” 

“I-I just...was in the other room. I...didn’t go anywhere.” Castiel choked out shyly. 

“Ah. My mistake.” Dean spoke affectionately, Castiel blushed as Dean softly touched his head ruffling his hair again. “I still missed you.” Castiel couldn’t help blushing a deeper red than normal, smacking Dean’s hand away he couldn’t look him in the eye. Dean was taken back slightly by him removing his hand, but the smile never left his face causing blush to deepen on castiel's face.

How could Castiel handle this for a week?


	2. Coffee Beans

Castiel scratched on the paper before him, attempting to draw what looked like a three headed chicken spaceman with a clubbed foot. He kicked his right foot as he drew, that was crossed over his other leg, that lightly shook the table. Dean sat cross legged on the floor on the side of the desk, just tall enough that eyes up was able to peer over the desk and watch castiel work. 

Wings sat in Dean’s lap, as she purred and curled next to him, really happy to see the plant. Castiel slightly glanced over at Dean who watched the cup of water disrupt to castiel’s movements. Dean honestly seemed more interested in the water, but there was times he’d pull his eyes away to stare at Castiel or his work. 

Castiel pulled back from his art, yanking back he examined his work before frowning angrily. He crumpled the paper into a ball and lightly tossed it in the trash next to Dean. Which blinked watching him do so, before softly placing it back onto the desk for castiel, next to the other twenty. 

“Dean, leave them. I want them in there.” Castiel sighed softly pushing them all back inside the trash, once the clutter was too distracting. 

“Why are you trying to plant them?” Dean asked. “They can not grow anymore.” Castiel tensed as he slowly brought his eyes back to dean who looked sadly at the paper castiel had wasted. Dean had taken the crumple papered out of the trash, Taking his time and great care to smooth each page in his lap before putting them in like castiel asked. 

Paper was trees, right? 

Trees are plants, right?

Like a relative of Dean? 

Was castiel belittling Dean’s dead relatives?!

Dean’s eyes slid up softly meeting Castiel’s as Castiel looked at Dean mortified by his discovery. 

“What is wrong, Castiel?” Dean blinked at him. 

“I-I’m so...sorry Dean.” Castiel choked out, softly taking one of the papers from him. “T-...This is insensitive of me…” Castiel didn’t know what to say! Sorry for drawing on your cousin’s carcass?!

“It’s okay, Castiel.” Dean softly touched his hand, causing Castiel to flinch again but Dean didn’t pull away. “They passed a long time ago.” Dean gave him a loving smile. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you making them look beautiful again.”

Castiel was taken back as Dean smiled up at him with such innocence, castiel felt the blush return to his face before looking away unable to meet his eyes. Castiel cleared his throat, looking back to his sketch paper, he started to absently stretch away trying to look busy. 

“Don’t you have a pot to sit in or something?” Castiel mumbled, as Dean blinked at him taken back before he smiled happily. Standing Dean softly ruffled Castiel’s hair as he walked by, Castiel tensed. 

“I’ll make you a snack.” Dean spoke as he walked out of the room. Castiel moved to fix his hair, smoothing it down as he tried to calm his beating heart. Stupid dumb plant making him feel weird. He took a deep breath before staring at the door, he forced his head back towards the sketch book. Trying once again to focus on doing work and not the plant boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Dean returned he held a cup of coffee, softly placing it on the end of the table, lightly smiling down at the comic book artist. Castiel sighed, happy for the break as he took the coffee to his throat taking a gulp. Unfortunately what met with was not coffee, but soil and water which castiel instantly coughed up roughly. 

“Did it not meet satisfaction?” Dean blinked confused. 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!” Castiel snapped as Dean blinked in surprise. 

“I made the perfect blend of soil and water for your bodily consumption.” Dean blinked.

“I’M NOT A PLANT!!!” Castiel yelled as he instantly calmed and sighed when dean looked down discouraged. 

“I...I’m sorry…” Dean stated softly, looking down sadly. Castiel instantly felt guilty for yelling at him, looking down he sighed.

“...Thank you…” Castiel breathed as Dean looked up in surprise. “For this…” Dean smile slowly grew on his face as he smiled. “...It’s my favorite..kind of soil.” Castiel looked away blushing deep red.

“I’m glad.” Dean smiled as he ruffled castiel’s hair again. Castiel shoved his hand away once again as Dean walked towards another room, When dean was out of sight, Castiel stood pouring the soil and water into a nearby plant, before sighing and closed his sketch book. There was no way he was going to get work done anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as he glanced at the bed he made up for Dean, He didn’t mind sleeping on the couch till gabriel came for him. Dean needed help dressing, Dean needed help bathing, Dean needed help with everything that didn’t involve basic human functions. He sighed softly as he finished pulling the covers back for dean.

“Alright. There you go. When you wake, come wake me up okay? I don’t want you up and about without me...okay?” Castiel stated, turning to leave. “Goodnight.” A hand on the back of castiel’s shirt stopped him, causing him to turn.

“Where will you sleep?” Dean blinked.

“The couch.” Castiel stated slowly confused.

“That doesn’t sound comfortable.” Dean frowned. “Sleep with me.” 

“W-What?!” Castiel choked out as Dean blinked innocently. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Dean asked, Castiel went deep red as he choked out a syllable before shutting up. How could he explain it wasn’t normal for two people just to sleep in the same bed? 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel unable to come up with a answer found himself laying right next to him, the covers pulled onto them both. Castiel flustered and a complete panicked mess of human interaction, tensed when arms slid around him.

“I-I…” Castiel choked out blushing deep red, as Dean softly moved against him pressing his face against him softly nuzzling him close. Castiel let out a choke out syllable as he shut up just feeling dean against him. Feeling Dean softly bury his face into castiel’s neck, after a few moments he relaxed when he felt dean’s chest rise and fall in sleep. Castiel blushed softly as he watched Dean’s back rise and fall for a few moments before he softly found himself softly dozing off as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel awoke softly, the light showing through his window, made him rub his eyes and sit up. Dean no longer laid next to him. Castiel sat up with slight worry, moving to get out of bed, who knew what the little flower had gotten into. 

“Dean?” Castiel called as he pushed open his bedroom doors, his eyes fell onto Dean standing in the kitchen pouring coffee into a glass mug. Dean smiled instantly seeing castiel.

“Ah. Castiel. Good Morning.” Dean smiled holding a coffee mug, he walked up to castiel. “ You friend taught me how to make toast.” The man at the table slowly put the cup away from his lips before he could take sip.

“Dean, You can’t just open the door to strangers.” Castiel stated seriously, glaring at the blonde at the table who smirked leaning back in his chair. 

“Okay, I promise not to open the door to strangers...whoever strangers is. “ Dean smiled as Castiel sighed giving Dean a soft smile not sure what he was expecting from innocent man. “I made you breakfast.” 

Castiel walked over to the table seeing a huge stack of toast, which seemed to be getting better and better the higher on the stack. Castiel sat in front of it, blinking at the twenty three cooked toasts, as Dean stood next to him smiled waiting for castiel to try. Castiel hesitantly took the least burnt toast, taking a bite, he gave Dean a smile though the toast tasted like crap. Dean ate up the smile, giving a real one in return as he smiled. 

“Deano? Mind Giving us a moment?” The man spoke as Dean blinked confused.

“I...I don’t have any moments...to give....” Dean spoke softly.

“Dean, could you...make my bed?” Castiel stated knowing that would take Dean a while. 

“Ah. Yes. I shall... Anything to make you happy.” Dean smiled, ruffling Castiel’s hair, Castiel tensed shoving his hand away as Dean let out a soft chuckle as he walked into the backroom. When the door closed, the man next to castiel started to laugh bringing the coffee cup to his lips.

“He’s cute.” The man stated taking a sip from his coffee cup.

“-And that’s soil.” Castiel stated as the man spit taked the soil water over the counter coughing roughly, as Castiel watched the man cough out his lungs unamused. “I’ll see you out-”

“No way.” The man coughed grabbing castiel’s shoulder stopping him from getting up. “Where’s the manuscript.” 

“I-I…” Castiel laughed nervously. “Balthazar-”

“Look. I’m not going to ask about your new friend or why he can’t cook toast and why he serves soil... but you promised the company a manuscript by now. I don’t know how long I can keep them from terminating your contract.” Balthazar cleaned his glasses sounding very cold about the situation.

“I-I’m just...I have no...inspiration!” Castiel sighed covered his face. “I have writer's block.”

“It’s because all you ever do is sit cooped up in this house. You hate people. You have your cat...You have your four walls...and you have you.” Balthazar slid his glasses on his face standing up. “How can you write stories of adventures and love when the only excitement you get is realizing you're out of milk.” 

Castiel said nothing, as Balthazar walked to the door, his shoes was the only noise in the silence before he left out the door he paused. 

“You have a week and a half to produce me at least a concept or consider your contract with the company terminated.” Balthazar finished, as he looked at Castiel who said and did nothing. Balthazar sighed as he closed the door leaving castiel to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rubbed his face, he groaned taking a moment to compose himself before he stood moving to his room, seeing Dean was now completely tangled in the main sheets, which covered his body looking like a ghost. Castiel gave a soft smile, as he softly walked over reaching to him to untangle him.

“I got you.” Castiel spoke softly, as he finally got his face free. Dean smiled at him softly.

“Thank you.” Dean gave a soft laugh as Castiel gave him an affectionate smile.

“I...wish I was like you...so innocent…” Castiel spoke still helping to untangle him. “Not a care in the world…” Castiel felt his tears fall from his face, he couldn’t help it. Dean’s smile faded as Castiel’s hands softly shook as he untangled him trying to keep himself from breaking down. 

A hand on castiel’s head instantly gained his attention, castiel looked up as Dean softly ruffled his hair, before flashing him a small smile. 

“You’re leaking.” Dean smiled at him, as Castiel tears poured from his face. 

“W-...why…” Castiel sobbed as he started to collapse to his knees, Dean softly kneeling with him. “Wh...Why do you do that…?...Why... do you...make me feel…?” 

Castiel didn’t finish his sentence as he sobbed as Dean softly held him letting him cry it out holding him till Castiel cried himself out. He never stopped smiling at him, never stopped ruffling his hair so softly…

Dean…

With every touch…

Was shattering the wall castiel held up for so long…

Castiel never cried in front of everyone…

So why was he now?


	3. My Everything

Castiel sat on his couch curled up into a blanket, Dean so distracted by the TV watching in amazement as pictures moved. Dean sat only a inch away lightly touching the TV episode of some wildlife documentary. Castiel couldn’t get the blush off his face as he stared at Dean. Dean had held him all afternoon till Castiel had stopped crying. Soothing him by softly ruffling his hair, and smiling at him affectionately. Dean didn’t ask what was wrong or try to judging him, he just held him. 

He watched Dean stroke the screen a couple of times, Castiel stood leaving the blanket on the couch as he moved to grab his laptop. Reminding himself he needed to order some more groceries before it got too late for them to deliver. Castiel brought back the laptop, moving once again to join Dean in the living room before he opened up the website to online shopping. 

Castiel was a hermit who lived alone in a small apartment, he never left his home unless he needed something ASAP. Even then he’d try to convince himself he didn’t need it. He hated people, He hated human interaction. If Castiel was the last person on earth, everything would be better- He paused as Dean laughed full heartedly at something, making him glance up from the computer. 

Dean smiled happily at the video of a lion shaking his head, pulling his hand back when it opened its mouth, like Dean thought it could bite him. When the image changed to a group of elephants, Dean’s eyes widened taking in their form. Sliding his hand over the image. Dean was… 

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at him, watching when Dean grabbed the screen trying to get the elephants on the screen to come back when it went back to scenery. 

“Come back.” Dean whispered to the screen, as Castiel reached for the remote, Dean watched the menu with confusion as Castiel did a couple clicks before Elephants appeared on screen once again. Dean’s eyes lit up as he pressed his fingers back to the screen, watching a purchased Elephant documentary. Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean after a few moments going back to his shopping...It was fine, the documentary was only twenty bucks anyways…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel brushed the water out of his hair, glancing at his phone before coming out to join Dean in the living room once again. Fixing his glasses on his face, he noticed three bags of groceries on the counter which means the delivery guy had come and gone. Castiel had told Dean what to do if the man came while Dean was in the shower. Which Dean seemed to have followed without a hitch it looks like. Castiel moved to the kitchen first, starting to put things away when a loud moan came from the living room, a very loud female moan...accompanied by pants. 

Castiel’s eyes widened, instantly bolting to the living room to see Dean blinking and tilting his head as porn played on the screen. Dean looked confused, as he held the remote. Castiel moved to him, quickly exiting the porn as he panted blushing deep red at what dean was just exposed to. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out. 

“They went away. The elephants.” Dean stated innocently blinking. “I tried to make them come back like you did.” Shit, Castiel did forget to rewind it before going to take a shower. 

“H-How long have you…” Castiel blushed, Dean shrugged. 

“The nice man who came said I had good taste.” Dean stated simply as he stood. 

“O-...Oh.” Castiel went even deeper red, looking away, but a hand cupped castiel’s chin causing him to look up. Dean softly leaned in softly kissing him, Castiel tensed his whole body frozen as Dean softly pulled away. Castiel deep red, stared into Dean’s eyes who smiled happily.

“The man was right. Lip touches are nice.” Dean smiled, as Castiel swallowed at the touch unable to look at him as Dean smiled, softly ruffled his hair walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll make you some toast.” 

When Dean left the room, Castiel let out the air he was holding as he softly touched his lips, blushing Deep red. Though Castiel didn’t want to admit it, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He stubbornly wiped his lips with the back of his hand blushing deep red, before moving towards the kitchen to finish putting the stuff away. 

 

 

 

 

 

When bedtime came again, Castiel found himself tangled in Dean once again, he groaned in the awkwardness and the unsettling of his stomach being so close from someone. Sliding Dean’s wrapped arms, lower on his body attempting to wiggle out to freedom. How many days till he was free of this? Five more days?

Dean pulled him closer, taking a deep breath and releasing it. Castiel tensed as Castiel blushed deep red, feeling Dean nuzzling into his back. Being this close to dean, he could smell the beautiful smell of daisies which dean seemed to ooze of. Castiel would never admit he liked the living air freshener around his home. His home always smelled of Dean. 

Wings meowed climbing onto the bed, unhappy that his spot was currently being occupied by Castiel, since he normally slept on the side Dean currently resided in. Though the cat seemed to accept that situation, moving to squish himself in the curve of castiel’s body. Castiel sighed in annoyance that both the plant and cat were holding him hostage as the soft breathing and purrs filled the air. Soon, castiel hated to admit it, he found himself drifting to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel groaned sliding his hand over his face as he felt himself softly waking up, finding himself alone once again in the bed. Castiel gave his face a soft rub before pulling himself up, he had to get to work on a comic book storyline. He had to get something out. Even if he was completely out of ideas. 

Castiel found a sweater on the floor pulling it on, as he let out a sigh walking towards the kitchen. Finding Dean happily watering the plants like every morning, Castiel could not understand how he could always be so freak’n happy at ten am. Castiel took a seat at the kitchen table, grabbing himself a toast from the pile of twenty burnt which Dean made. Glancing and obviously avoiding his cup of soil water, as Dean took notice of his presence. 

“Hello Castiel. Good morning.” Dean gave a smiled walking over happily. 

“ ‘orning.” Castiel mumbled munching as he rested his head on his folded arms. Dean softly ruffled his hair soft and tenderly. Castiel pouted blushing, but made no effort to stop him, looking away. His eyes only returning to dean when Dean had returned his attention to one of the plants, having conversations like they were chatting good friends. 

“Why do you always do that?” Castiel spoke, surprised by his own voice as Dean turned to look at him. 

“Do what?” Dean asked.

“...Ruffle my hair.” Castiel mumbled unable to look him in the eye, the blush currently seven different shades. Dean blinked in surprise before giving him a soft smile. 

“Because I want to make you happy.” Dean smiled.

“Why?” Castiel pouted still unable to meet his eyes. 

“Why what?” Dean blinked again. 

“Why do you care if I’m happy or not?” Castiel scoffed as Dean looked confused. Softly walking over her softly touched the man’s head with concern. Sliding his hand up to his forehead, he felt his temperature.

“Your body is warm.” Dean spoke with concern as castiel lightly smacked his hand away.

“You don’t get anything from being nice to me.” Castiel stated still unable to look at him.

“Are you getting sick?” Dean asked concerned, as he leaned down to look at his face. “You are red.” He didn’t expect Castiel to roughly shove him back, Dean blinked as he grabbed the table behind him to steady himself.

“Don’t touch me!” Castiel choked out in tears, as he backed away looking at his hands. “I-I kill everything I touch.” Dean said nothing looking at castiel sadly. “Yet...You keep touching me...If you keep touching me...You’ll die. Just like him! Just like everything else!”

“Castiel-” Dean started softly moving towards him, castiel backed up into the wall. Castiel tensed as he looked at Dean in fear, but Dean didn’t pause his actions. His hand found Castiel’s hair, as Castiel flinched shying away. Dean softly pet his hair kindly, softly. When Castiel slowly started to relax under his touch, Dean slid his hand down the side of his face tenderly raising his chin to have castiel look at him.

Castiel paused when Dean’s lips softly fell to his, Castiel tensed feeling dean pressing him back against the wall. Castiel don’t know what possessed him to slowly close his eyes, but he never would admit he did. Softly and hesitantly kissing back, his hands lightly gripped Dean’s shirt. Dean didn’t try to press him on, he didn’t deepen the kiss. Only softly moving of lips. 

When Dean was pushed back by castiel, he looked down into castiel’s eyes. Seeing the pool of tears of them, castiel blinked a couple escaping his eyes, as Dean gave him a soft smile. Dean looked down his body, examining his fingers. 

“See?...I’m okay, castiel.” Dean smiled softly sliding his hand over castiel’s who held his shirt. "You'd never hurt me."

"H...how do you know?" Castiel whimpered. "You've only known me a couple days. You've only been alive for a couple days! How can you say that so confidently?...how can you...?"

"Because I love you." Dean stated nonchalantly as castiel's eyes widened going deep red he looked away. 

"Don't say such stupid things." Castiel scoffed. "Plants don't comprehend such emotions." Dean looked down at him with a sad smile. Castiel didn't catch the emotion as Dean softly cradled Castiel’s face once again, Dean softly leaned down. Castiel softly closed his eyes tightly tensing, ready for a kiss once again, when a kiss on his forehead made castiel reopen his eyes. 

“You have a fever.” Dean stated softly. “Please returned to bed…” Castiel said nothing as he looked down, feeling Dean’s stupid hand softly ruffle his hair once again. Castiel shoved him away, before storming off towards his room, he jumped into bed and shoved his face into the pillow, just wanting to forget everything and just disappear for a bit letting sleep over come him again.


	4. Half a Hurricane

Castiel laid in bed, pouting as he looked up into the ceiling, face still red from fever as well as remembering he had infact kissed Dean. 

Dean.

Castiel slowly raised his fingers to his lips, sliding his fingers over them so softly. Dean has kissed him again. 

Again. 

Castiel pouted a bit more as he frowned towards to ceiling, before he turned red in embarrassment. Rolling over he buried his face into the pillow, squeezing it tightly. He kissed Dean back. 

Back. 

Castiel softly relaxed as he pulled his face from the pillow, he glanced towards his nightstand. He slowly scooted closer to it, sliding his hand around the knob he opened the first drawer slowly. Pausing his actions as he softly stared at a worn photo, that seemed to be the only thing occupying the drawer. He stared at it in silence for a few moment, as he heard footsteps approaching, he slammed the drawer closed. Turning away as Dean had already pushed the door open, Dean’s eyes glanced slightly towards the drawer but he seemed not to comment. Holding a tray of food, he walked towards castiel, glancing down at the sick man. 

Dean softly placed the food on the nightstand before he softly looked to castiel again, taking a seat at the side of the bed. He reached over to touch castiel’s shoulder, but Castiel’s voice stopped him. 

“I’m awake.” Castiel’s voice made him stop, Castiel didn’t move. Waiting to see how Dean reacted. 

“...Your food is getting cold.” Dean spoke softly. “Please eat.” 

“I’m not in the mood for toast.” Castiel stated rather rudely, but dean didn’t respond. He never got angry at him. Never snapped at him. Castiel was starting to hate him.

“...Okay.” Dean spoke after a couple minutes of silence. Dean softly moved to ruffle Castiel’s hair but castiel obvious tensing, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for it making Dean pause and slowly pull back. 

When the door closed, Castiel opening his eyes in surprise as the silence welcomed him to the awkward feeling of...loneliness. Castiel softly brought his hand up to his own hair, softly ruffling his own hair, till he softly let sleep take him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel awoke feeling like shit. Castiel rubbed his hot face, as he sat up looking around his room. The room was darker than he remembered. He must have slept all day. Moving to get up, he set his hand on the nightstand and paused. His eyes fell towards the food Dean had left. The food forgotten and cold, he blinked at it surprised. There...wasn’t soil or toast on the plate, but a actual bowl of soup. Castiel slowly stirred the cold soup, looking to make sure there wasn’t secretly soil, before experimentally taking a sip. 

Castiel’s face went red with blush, as he tasted...actually good soup. It was honestly really good. He turned his head towards the door to see Dean had opened the door, holding a cup of soup. Hot and warm judging by the steam, Dean and Castiel’s eyes met. 

“Here.” Dean broke the silence Castiel didn’t realize had come as Dean moved the cold bowl from castiel, he softly set the hot bowl down. Castiel just watched him and didn’t say anything, as He watched Dean remove the towel he used to hold with his hand. Moving to turn away, Castiel reached out grabbing his wrist, Causing Dean to stop. 

Castiel looked over Dean’s burnt and blistering hands, sliding his fingers over the tender skin. Did...Dean hurt himself in his attempts to make soup for Castiel? 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out, his voice so small as he felt tears filling his eyes. No one...had ever...

“I-...I’m sorry. I-...I know you told me not to use to stove.” Dean looked down at his hand with a soft chuckle. Castiel softly rotated his wrist, examining the wounds. They looked like they hurt. Castiel counted at least fifteen injuries. 

“W-Why? Wh...Why did you continue even though it hurt you?” Castiel choked out, as Dean blinked turning his head to the side softly.

“Because It didn’t matter. As long...as I made you smile…” Dean stated sincerely, Castiel glanced up in surprise as Dean softly cupped his face with his other hand. “...but all I seem to do is make you cry…” Castiel didn’t tense. Didn’t pull away. As Dean softly wiped a tear from his cheek as Dean softly chuckled affectionately. 

Castiel didn’t know what overcame him, he’d blame the fever. This time however, when he smacked Dean’s hand away from his face in his normal amount of stubbornness. He didn’t shove Dean away as normal, but instead he pulled Dean closer. Gripping Dean’s shirt for dear life as he pulled him closer into a hard kiss. 

Dean didn’t react right away, taken back he found himself kissing back as soon as he grasped the concept. Gripping Castiel’s hip with one hand, he cupped the back of castiel’s neck kissing him back just as hard. Their lips moving in unison as the kisses became harder, and more needy. 

Castiel’s teeth nipped at Dean’s lip, as Dean taking a bit to get the hint finally got it. Opening his mouth to Castiel, Castiel moaned happily into the kiss as their tongues finally slid against each other. Castiel admittedly was the one that had slowly brought Dean onto the bed, Castiel laying under him as Dean softly laid on top of him in their lustful touches. 

It was the fever, Castiel said to himself repeatedly, as he flipped them. Now on top of Dean, he straddled him. Breaking the kiss, to pull off his own shirt quickly, before their lips collided again, in hard need. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of his ringer going off made Castiel snap awake from laying on his side tangled in sheets or something, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. He slapped and missed the phone before accidentally knocking it from the nightstand and it hit the phone hard, seemingly stopping the ring. 

Castiel let out a grumble of annoyance as he laid back rubbing his face when he took a second to wake up a bit more to notice the body that slept next to him. Dean’s chest softly rose and fell in sleep, half tangled in the sheets. Castiel felt his whole body redden at the obvious nakedness of them both. 

Last night he had sex with Dean. 

Castiel silently swore at his stupidity, as he rubbed his face once more, making excuse after excuse in his head to why he had done it. Why he had pulled Dean into a kiss. Why he had pulled Dean towards the bed. Why he had started to take off his clothes. 

Dean was tender. Softly letting castiel take the reins. Just watching him. Observing him. Castiel could still feel the soft sliding of Dean’s lips against his skin. Feel his fingers leaving bruises on Castiel’s skin. He could feel Dean holding him close as they had sex, unwilling to let him go. Dean’s beautiful soft smile as he took in castiel’s body, remembering, mapping Castiel’s body and soul...Maybe Castiel was over thinking this. 

“I was just...stupid…” Castiel breathed to himself, as he gave his face a hard rub one last time before sitting up. Moving to collect his phone from the floor, he noticed the six missed calls from Gabriel. “Shit.” 

Castiel got out of bed, grabbing his pajama bottoms before he walked out of the room. Dialing the number then put the phone to his ear as Wings meowed for food. Castiel moved for his bowl to fill it, as Gabriel’s voice cut off the phone mid ring.

“Cas! Man! I’ve been calling you.” Gabriel said impatiently.

“Hey. Sorry, Long night.” Castiel mumbled a half lie. “What do you want?” 

“Hey, Remember I’m the one doing you the favor, man.” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Favor?” Castiel questioned as he put the food down for the cat to partake in.

“...Taking your plant friend.” Gabriel scoffed. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” 

“I-...” Castiel was taken back, that pit in his stomach returned. Almost dropping the water bowl, he had grabbed to fill for the cat. 

“...Unless you’ve changed your mind…” Gabriel questioned.

“I...I-I...No.” Castiel scoffed, standing trying not to let his voice to give away the hesitation. “Of course I haven’t.”

“Good. Hey, Listen. I called because I’m almost in town. I have maybe thirty minutes till I’m in town.” Gabriel stated as Castiel really did drop the bowl. 

“Shit.” Castiel choked out running his fingers through his hair.

“Cas? You okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry. Just dropped the stupid cat bowl.” Castiel choked out, sounding obviously upset. Castiel kneeled down starting to collect the glass, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands. “I-I thought you still had a w-work things?” 

“Yeah, I do. I’m actually here on business for a couple days earlier than I expected to be. I will be flying back home in a couple days after this assignment is done. I really hate to ask, but do you mind keeping him for the last couple more days like we had planned? I would hate to leave him alone in a hotel while I’m jumping around for work.” Gabriel stated. 

“Y...Yeah. That’s no problem, Gabriel.” Castiel swallowed.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel questioned feeling really bad about it.

“Yeah. Totally fine.” Castiel tried to hide his emotions, but the upset choking of words made gabriel pause.

“...Cas?” Gabriel asked.

“Y-Yeah?” Castiel spoke.

“...You know you can always change your mind...right?” Gabriel’s voice was so...concerned. Castiel couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle the idea he had found himself attached to someone again. Couldn’t handle it.

“Dude. I haven’t changed my mind. It’s cool.” Castiel stated fully now able to control his voice tone. “You just got me excited about getting rid of him sooner than I thought. Got my hopes up.”

“...Ah. Sorry.” Gabriel chuckled. “Thanks again. I’ll call you when I’m done with everything so I can collect him.” 

“Yeah. No problem. Later Gabe.” Castiel hung up, letting out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He put a hand on his stomach, disgusted and upset with himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A loud clang from the bedroom made Castiel lookup, moving to the bedroom quickly. He paused seeing a fully dressed Dean scrambling to fix the nightstand drawer he had pulled out a bit too far. The drawer with the picture. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Dean?” Castiel snapped, as Dean turned to look at him. Holding the picture in his hand, Castiel grew angry. “Give that to me. Give it to me right now!”

“Th...This makes you sad!” Dean stated yanking the picture out of reach, as he stood. “I-I don’t want you sad anymore.” 

“Give it to me!” Castiel hissed trying to reach for it. “RIGHT NOW!” 

“Who is he? Who is he and why does he make you sad?!” Dean snapped as Castiel shoved him back. 

“GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!” Castiel started hitting Dean angrily slapping his chest repeatedly.

“Tell me! Or I won’t!” Dean stated flinching at the inflicting wounds.

“That is ALL I have of him. Please!” Castiel felt anger turn to tears as Dean hesitated but still held the picture out of reach as Castiel’s hitting slowed till he no longer hit Dean but held his shirt tightly with his fists, tears sliding down Castiel’s eyes.

“...Who was he, Castiel.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked down. 

“...He was my old college professor…” Castiel choked out, tears sliding down his face. “...I use to be his student...but before I knew it I had found myself falling for him. He...already had a family, a wife and kids...but...we...ended up dating. Kept our relationship hidden...I was still his student and he was still my teacher…” Dean listened as he softly cupped castiel’s face, Castiel brought his eyes up to look at Dean’s as tears spilled down his face.

“He...use to touch me like you did. Always ruffle my hair. Always touch me kindly. I...never had so much physical attention growing up...like hugs...but god he made me love it...crave it…” Castiel laughed softly but his smile fell after a few moments. “Then...One day...he just fucking died...turns out he was...fighting fucking cancer the whole...time… He never told me…I guess I just didn’t matter enough to know...” Castiel choked out. “So...Please. Give it back...that’s all I have left…” Dean said nothing as he softly lowered the picture, as Castiel snatched it away turning away. Carefully examining the condition with worry making sure the picture was unharmed.

“...Castiel...It’s...time to let him go…” Dean said softly, as Castiel lightly looked over his shoulder. “D...Do you think he’d want this? Locking yourself away from everyone and everything…”

“You sound just like everyone else.” Castiel scoffed angrily turning to him. “I just like staying inside more than going outside.”

“I wasn’t talking about you staying inside.” Dean spoke softly, reaching over and touching Castiel’s chest. Castiel was taken back, watching Dean touch where his heart was. Castiel smacked his hand away. “I...It doesn’t make you happy...You are always sad. I didn’t...know him but...if he’s anything like I think he was...he wouldn’t want that...”

“You don’t know anything. You are a stupid bush. What do you know?” Castiel snapped turning his back to him.

“...I don’t know much...but I...I know I love you, Cas.” Dean spoke softly...sadly, Castiel felt...his heart flutter. Felt his stupid breath be stupidly taken away. He has heard Dean tell him so many times...but...the emotion behind his words...

“What do YOU know?!” Castiel turned snapping at him angry as he shoved Dean away. “What would YOU know what it’s like to love someone?! You are a stupid BUSH! You aren’t HUMAN! You are NOTHING to me! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I WISH I NEVER GREW YOU!” Dean was taken back but he...never looked angry at castiel.

“...Cas-” Dean started tenderly trying to cup his face but Castiel shoved him out towards the door. 

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Castiel hissed shoving him till he had gotten Dean out of his room and slammed the door, locking it. He turned running his fingers through his hair, he angrily grabbed for his cellphone. Trying to calm his sobbing and his heaving gasping breaths, as Gabriel answered.

“Cas?” Gabriel spoke as he heard sobbing.

“I-I can’t. I-I can’t keep him anymore.” Castiel sobbed yelling in anger. “You need to pick him up! I can’t take a second more with him!” 

“Castiel-” Gabriel choked out surprised.

“Take him now or I’ll throw weed killer on him myself! I want him gone!” Castiel threw his phone angrily across the room, before he climbed into bed sobbing and clutching the picture to his chest...wanting nothing more than his life without Dean back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held his knees as he waited outside Castiel’s Door, sadly watching it, waiting for Castiel to open the door. He jumped softly when a hand touched his shoulder making him look up seeing unfamiliar kind brown eyes, giving him a sad smile. The man was shorter than Castiel, shorter than Dean. Wearing a sweater and jeans, his hair was well managed unlike Castiels who was a mess and he always wore pajamas. The man’s jacket thrown over his forearm, kept obviously from him coming in from outside. The man gave Dean a tender smile, as Dean looked at him emotionlessly.

“You must be Dean.” Gabriel gave a tender smile.

“...Are you a strangers?” Dean asked sadly turning his attention back towards the door. 

“...Why do you ask?” Gabriel kneeled down to him, being very tender to him.

“...Castiel said I wasn’t allowed to let a strangers in…” Dean spoke obviously upset, as Gabriel softly gave a tender touch to his back which Dean softly tensed at. “Whoever that is…”

“...You didn’t let me in...I had a key…” Gabriel smiled sadly. “...I’m sure Castiel will understand…”

“...You’re here to take me away, right?” Dean looked away burying his face into his knees. “...because Castiel hates me and wants me gone?” 

“W-What? I’m sure that’s not true. ” Gabriel gave an awkward chuckle. “What makes you say that?” 

“He told me.” Dean breathed, as Gabriel looked mortified before composing himself.

“...U-Um...Some people say things like that...because they don’t know how else to deal with their emotions...I’m sorry he told you that...he...didn’t mean it…” Gabriel choked out, trying to comfort the plant.

“...I...just want to make him happy…” Dean squeezed himself around his knees, Gabriel was taken back by the emotion behind it. Sadness formed on Gabriel’s face, as he softly looked at Dean.

“...If you come with me...I’m sure that will make Castiel very happy…” Gabriel gave a sad smile.

“R...Really?” Dean glanced up so hopeful a smile on his face. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I’m positive.” Gabriel gave a smile in return.

“A-Anything to make Castiel happy.” Dean stated, so happy. So full of love. 

“...Come on, Dean.” Gabriel softly offered his hand to Dean, as Dean stood. “I’m Gabriel and you’ll be living with me from now on.”

“Hello Gabriel.” Dean stated kindly giving him a soft smile, as Gabriel lead him towards the door.

“You are going to love my house, Dean. There are tons of flowers, a garden. A pool and even a library.” Gabriel started.

“I don’t know what half of that is.” Dean gave a sad smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Gabriel stated as the front door closed and locked. 

Their voices echoed till it had faded into nothing, as Castiel let out his broken sobs he was holding in. Holding his stomach that was upset from what he had done and his mouth to keep silent, he sobbed loudly from behind his door. 

...This was for the best...

...Dean was gone and he was never coming back…

...That’s what Castiel wanted…

...Right?


	5. Now I'm Haunted

Castiel pulled the coffee cup to his lips looking around the silent empty house. 

This was better.

 

 

 

 

Castiel quietly ate at the table, his eyes slowly wandering to the chair dean normally occupied. Watching Castiel eat as he experimentally tried the food Castiel had cooked for them both. Castiel remembered the smile that formed on Dean's face tasting his first pie. 

This was better.

 

 

 

Three days since Dean had gone, Castiel sighed tapping his pencil against the desk as he boredly looked down at his work. His eyes wandering towards the spot dean always occupied when Castiel was trying to work. Castiel let out a loud sigh. Moving himself to let his chair spin slowly as he took in the slow view of the empty room. 

Wings meowed rubbing against the desk, as Castiel sighed giving the cat a look.

"I don't miss him. If that's what you're asking." Castiel scoffed. The cat just looked at him. "He was just a stupid plant anyways." 

The cat just meowed once more before moving to lick itself. Castiel sighed stopping his spinning as he looked over at the bbb drawing he had drawn out on his paper. 

Giving it a glance over before sighing. He crumpled it up before tossing it into the trash. Watching it roll around the rim before falling in. Castiel stopped almost hearing dean's voice. 

_"Why are you trying to plant them?” Dean asked. “They can not grow anymore.” Dean looked sadly at the paper taking his time and great care to smooth each page in his lap._

Castiel lost in thought lightly sketched on the piece of paper in front of him. Lost in the memory, he didn’t even realize the soft smile on his face as he lightly hummed kicking his foot as he drew. A loud meow gained his attention napping himself out of the thought as Wings jumped onto the desk. 

“Wings! Away!” Castiel snapped startled by the cat, he picked up the cat who meowed in protest. “Stupid cat I’m trying to-...work.” Castiel paused as he glanced down at the light sketches of Dean. Dean holding the coffee cup smiling, Dean sitting on the floor holding a piece of paper, and Dean smiling softly feeling the sun against his skin from the open window. “...” 

Castiel looked down sadly as he ran his fingers against the drawing, when a meow gained his attention once again, his eyes looked down at the cat who sat looking at him.

“...Okay, I miss him a little…Him and his little...” Castiel paused as a light bulb went off in his head. “...adventures…” Castiel sat up moving to grab a new piece of paper, he found himself unable to stop as slowly but surely a comic started to form. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Balthazar! Balthazar!” Castiel panted pushing himself through the crowd as balthazar paused, almost having moved into his limo. Balthazar’s eyes fell onto the bundled up artist, who once came to a stop in front of him panting and gasping for breath. Balthazar raised an eyebrow to a man he never thought he would have seen on the busy New York City street.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise. If it isn’t Castiel, The hermit of-” Balthazar was cut short when castiel’s hand shot up holding up a bundle of papers. Balthazar’s joke cut short, as he paused taking the papers from Castiel, he glanced over them reading the title. “...To grow a girlfriend?” 

“J-J...Just read it.” Castiel panted looking up with one eye open. 

“Castiel-” Balthazar sighed not in the mood to read a failure.

“You’re going to my termination meeting right?” Castiel panted, as Balthazar frowned. “I know, Look I get it might be a little too late, but please. What do you have to lose?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow.“...Please.” Balthazar let out a sigh glancing down at the young comic book artist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Balthazar sat at the coffee shop, every so often placing his coffee to his lips, as he read the pages Castiel had produced. Castiel sat across from him, his hands tensed in his lap as though a child waiting to be punished by his parents. Castiel gave quick glances as the slicked back haired, taylor suited man. Taking in every detail, as Balthazar said nothing. Showed no emotion as he flipped through the pages. Cold. 

When Balthazar’s cup was placed back on the saucer this last time, Balthazar set the pages down on the table as he relaxed back into his chair, crossing his leg over his knee. His eyes moved to look at the artist, who tensed more expecting the worse. 

“W...Well?” Castiel asked. 

“Honest opinion?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow as Castiel glanced down at his own hands, nodding softly.

“...It’s one of the best works I’ve seen from you.” Balthazar gave a soft smile, as Castiel looked up surprised. “It...feels more real than your other works...oddly enough.”

“R-Really?” Castiel choked out. 

“This…” Balthazar glanced down at the pages to get the name. “ ‘Daniel’, Plant boy being grown from a gag gift called ‘Grow a girlfriend’ is great. It’s original. Weird but original. I’ve read stories of robot romances, demon romances, but...Plant romances? Goes to show you that originality is still out there. See, Castiel. This. This right here is what people are looking for. This...This is what I can work with.”

“Y-You’ll keep me?” Castiel smiled. 

“You gave me enough for one book, and a couple bonus chapters. Man, leaving them off with Daniel and Clarence splitting…” Balthazar whistled. “The fan girls will eat this up and then some. How can I let you go with quality like this?” Balthazar stood, fixing his suit, as Castiel stood as well. “I’ll deal with the board about your termination. Right now, you're on probation. Produce me a good chunk of chapters each month to show you are redeemable to the board and we will forget termination. Understand?”

“Y-Yes.” Castiel smiled, as Balthazar collected the pages from the table, moving to leave but paused. 

“This...Daniel...wouldn’t be based off that cute little Dean of yours?” Balthazar smirked as Castiel went deep red, stuttering and looking away.

“W-Well...D-Dean...I-I.” Castiel managed to choke out, as Balthazar gave a small smile.

“From a friend to a friend...Keep him around, Castiel…” Balthazar stated softly, castiel was taken back. “...He seems to be more good for you than you even realize…” Castiel watched Balthazar softly retreat leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel softly sat at his couch, curled into a blanket. A wine glass in his hand deep in thought. Here he should be celebrating, he should be drinking and enjoying a comedy laughing his ass off at the fact he successfully produced his next comic book story...but here he was...trying not to cry. He rubbed his face, trying to rub away this raw emotion of emptiness he was feeling as his phone went off. 

He yanked his hands away from his face, as he set his wineglass down, he picked up the phone answering it. 

“Hello?” Castiel mumbled. 

“Cas?” Gabriel spoke in a panic.

“G-Gabe? What’s wrong?” Castiel sat up. “I-Is Dean okay?”

“N-No!” Gabriel’s voice made Castiel stand. “H-He’s dying, Castiel. I-I think he’s...dying, cas...” Castiel’s chest tensed, as he felt the phone drop from his hand, as the last word echoed in his head. Dean. No. Dean. Castiel backed away, moving to grab his coat in a hurry, he grabbed his car keys from the counter and bolted out of his apartment. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel moved quickly his head spinning in a panic, as he slammed his car into park, bolting towards Gabriel’s hotel. He panted, moving to the door 3B. 

Dean. 

Dean. 

Dean.

Castiel pounded on the door in a panic, just needing the door open. Needing to see Dean. The door opened after a few moments of panicked knocking, as Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean. Who blinked in surprise.

“Castiel?” Dean stated as Castiel paused panting roughly. His eyes slid down Dean, who looked...fine...healthy. Wearing clothes that fit him way better than the clothes from castiel’s fat days. Castiel’s hands shot out to grab Dean’s wrists, looking over his hands, which were still healing from the burns from making soup for castiel. Dean’s eyes looked concerned as tears filled Castiel’s eyes. “C-Cas?”

“Y-You’re okay...Y-...You’re okay…” Castiel choked out as Dean softly moved his hand to Castiel’s face softly cupping it. 

Don’t. 

Please.

That touch alone sent a mountain of tears overflowing from Castiel’s eyes, as Castiel slammed himself Dean’s chest. Gripping him tightly and crying, Shaking violently like a lamb. Dean just held him tightly, kissing the top of his head as he rocked him softly in his arms. 

When footsteps caused Castiel to look up, seeing Gabriel cleaning a dish with a rag. A small smirk on Gabriel’s face. 

“Castiel? What are you doing here?” Gabriel pretended to be surprised. 

“What am i…?” Castiel choked out as he pulled back from Dean only slightly. His hands still holding Dean’s shirt tightly. “Y-You said Dean was dying!” 

“Dying to see you. Oddly enough that conversation was cut short before I could finish.” Gabriel pretended to be surprised as Castiel frowned angrily.

“W-Well. I decided Dean’s coming back home with me. I-I think it’s too hard on him to travel on a plane.” Castiel scoffed a lie, playing like he wasn’t just crying his eyes out. He let Dean go stubbornly, as Dean blinked. “Get your stuff, Dean.” Dean smiled happily as he moved to the spare room. 

“Hm. Would it change your mind any to say I’m moving up here?” Gabriel smirked as Castiel frowned. “Just bought a house down the street.”

“I-It wouldn’t. I think it would be better for everyone if Dean lived with me. M-Moving and your work would be too much for you. I’m t-taking the hardship by taking him in...I-I’m just looking out for you-” Castiel started trying to make up some justified lie. 

“-If you told me, I wouldn’t have offered to take him.” Gabriel stated seriously cutting off Castiel, Castiel seemed taken back as he scoffed,

“Told you what?” Castiel scoffed.

“That you loved him.” Gabriel stated as Castiel went deep red, crossing his arms and looking away. 

“S-Stop saying such stupid things. I-I don’t love that idiot.” Castiel snapped as Gabriel smirked to himself as Dean came out with a small bag of clothes Gabriel had bought him. “Come on, Dean.” 

Castiel started out the door, but when he noticed Dean didn’t follow. He looked back to see Dean softly bowing his head towards Gabriel.

“Thank you for your kindness.” Dean smiled, as Gabriel gave him a softly smile, before Dean followed him down the street to the car. Getting in Dean set his bag down in the back seat, putting on his seatbelt, he paused when he realized the car hadn’t started or turned on. Dean blinked softly before turning to look at Castiel who just stared at him. “I think the motor vehicle is broken-”

Dean started before Castiel’s lips had crashed onto his. Dean was taken back for only a moment, as Castiel had moved climbing onto his lap. Deepening the kiss, the two roughly held each other as hard, needy, tender touches were exchanged.

 

 

 

 

 

******************  
“Where is it?” The man snapped as soon as the head sack was removed from Chuck’s head.

“W-Where is w-what?” Chuck choked out, as he was punched hard in the gut. “T-That hurt…”

“Where is specimen, 18434?” The man snapped. 

“18434?” Chuck groaned as he tried to move his hands but the handcuffs kept him from doing so. “You have 18434! I-I gave it to you-!” Chuck earned a punch to the face as he groaned. “Hitting me won’t change the fact I gave it to you-!” 

“What you gave us was not. 18434.” The man hissed as he turned to call to his men. “Bring it out!” The men nodded, as they went through a door before coming in with a naked female, who looked around blinking in confusion. 

“A-A girl?” Chuck tensed. “T-That’s impossible-” The man reached down, grabbing her foot. Lifting it to reveal the number on the bottom of her foot. 1B434. “I-If you have 1B434…” Chuck’s chest heaved in panicked realization as the girl’s voice. 

“Can I have a name? I would like a name.” The girl blinked. 

“How about Fish food?” The man stated cruelly to the innocent plant girl as he waved the men to take the girl away to an horrible fate.

“I like fish food. Thank you for naming me.” The girl smiled to him as the door slammed behind her.

“Where is he?” The man slowly kneeled down his patience wearing thin. 

“L-Look. I-I don’t know.” Chuck lied. “G-Give me time to find him and retrieve him-” 

“You have two months to find him or You’ll join fish food at the bottom of the lake. Understand?” The man hissed as Chuck nodded in fear, before the man frowned nodding his head to someone behind chuck before a sack was slammed back over his head and he was taken away. 

*******************

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hmm…” Castiel paused as he looked at the bottom of Dean’s foot. 18434. 

“What is wrong?” Dean asked as Castiel paused, as he retrieved his pencil from the floor next to dean. 

“Nothing, I just never noticed you had your product number on your foot.” Castiel paused, as he moved to sit in his chair again. “Your box was worn, I thought it was a B not a 8.”

“Does it displease you?” Dean blinked.

“Of course not.” Castiel scoffed looking away stubbornly, before he leaned down giving Dean a soft kiss before quickly going back to his drawing. “Like you can ever displease me. stupid.” Castiel was deep red, unable to look dean in the eyes as always. Dean blinked before he smiled softly, moving to stand, he started to walk away.

“I’ll make you toast.” Dean spoke softly, ruffling his hair. Castiel tensed, shoving his hand away as Dean left the room as the phone started to ring. Castiel swallowed down the blush on his face answering the phone.

“H-hello?” Castiel stated. 

“He-Hey! Castiel right?” Chuck choked out with a nervous laugh. “Your cousin bought my grow a girlfriend?”

“O-Oh yeah.” Castiel questioned. “Um...Can I help you with something?”

“I-I was actually wondering if you wanted to give him back. I-I thought it over and I’m willing to take him if you don’t want him. I-In fact I even sent you another seed. Y-You should have gotten it in the mail?” Chuck spoke nervously.

“...I never got another seed in the mail.” Castiel blinked so taken back he didn’t know where to start. 

“Y-You should have gotten it this morning.” Chuck fixed his glasses as he looked at the screen. “Said it was delivered this morning. Whatever, you know what I-I’ll just send you another seed-”

“W-What? look. I don’t want another seed. I-I’m perfectly happy with the one I got thanks.” Castiel choked out blushing. 

“B-But-” Chuck yelped.

“G-Goodbye!” Castiel went deep red at his confession, as he hung up the phone. Taking a couple minutes to compose himself, before a loud crash made him jump up. “D-Dean!” 

Castiel moved bolting to the kitchen, seeing once again a naked man sitting on a broken sink this time sitting in a bigger plant pot, Castiel gasped covering his mouth water shooting out of the broken plumbing. 

“D-Dean…” Castiel choked out after a few minutes of shock. “W-what did you do?!”

“You got him in the mail. I simply planted Sam for you. You're welcome.” Dean smiled affectionately at Castiel who looked mortified.

“S-Sam?” Castiel questioned as Dean softly just handed him the envelope pointing it to the ‘name’, that said SENDER but Dean was only barely learning to read. “D-Dean…” Castiel choked out as Dean just simply happily walked over.

“Brother.” 

“Brother.” The plant man smiled. Dean held his hand out, as the naked man smiled as well. Placing their palms against each other. Little flowers popped out of the top of their heads. 

“...” Castiel simply emotionlessly walked towards his living room, ignoring the flooding water and the two plant people as he grabbed a pillow from the couch he shoved his face into the pillow and screamed into it. 

Yep. Castiel was sure of it.

He was cursed.


	6. Lying is so much fun

“You need to come take him.” Castiel hissed into the phone in anger as the two plants blinked at each other, when their eyes met, they smiled at each other. 

“Brother.” They smiled in unison, placing their palms together, a flower popped out of the top of their heads as Castiel glared as Dean turned his attention back to Castiel. Happily plucking the Rose from the top of his head handing it to him, which Castiel unhappily took. 

“Okay...So explain?” Gabriel laughed nervously over the phone. 

“Where do I even begin?” Castiel hissed into the phone again, as the two plants blinked at each other, when their eyes met as though just noticing each other's presence like it was the first time, they smiled at each other once again. 

“Brother.” They smiled in unison, placing their palms together, a flower popped out of the top of their heads.

“Take them. Take them all.” Castiel snapped angrily at the twenty seventh time since this conversation began. “If I never see a plant person again in my life I will DIE happy.” 

“Whoa. Whoa. Before we swear off plant people. Why don’t we start after Dean planted and grew Sam.” Gabriel gave a nervous laugh as Castiel sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

_The Day before_

 

Castiel yanked the pillow from his face, as the water from the kitchen had started into the living room, wetting his feet. 

“Castiel. I believe your big pot is leaking.” Dean stated innocently from the kitchen, looking at the leaking water, Dean had called his home a big pot on multiple occasions. 

“His home has sprung a leak, since the weight of the sink could not hold my weight of 190.” Sam spoke, as he kneeled down shutting the water value off. “The actual accountable weight this model of sink is 140. I am well over the weight of the intended holder.”

“Whoa. It’s smart.” Castiel entered the room, as Dean nearly blinked at the naked man. 

“...I think he’s defective.” Dean blinked not understanding half the things Sam had said.

“I am a newer model, 18434.” Sam smiled. “I have been upgraded with advanced knowledge. Things such as an understanding of math, constantly updating dictionary, and Google search options. As well as a MP3 Player and phone adapter. My model number is Ab04.” Castiel blinked as Dean nodded obviously confused.

“...Definitely defective.” Dean blinked as Castiel sighed. 

“First things first. Dean go let him borrow your clothes. There is no way in hell he’s fitting mine.” Castiel groaned rubbing his forehead.

“Negative. Dean’s clothes will not fit my intended height and stature.” Sam smiled. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“...I think he’s speaking German.” Dean blinked confused as Castiel groaned again. 

“Okay! Fine! I will get you clothes! Stay here and Don’t move!” Castiel stated overwhelmed by the whole thing. “Dean. Come with me-”

“Would it be alright if I cleaned and tidied your home in your absence?” Sam asked. “If you have not noticed, Your home as sprung a leak.” 

“Noticed?! And who do you think Sprung that leak?!” Castiel scoffed as Sam opened his mouth to answer. “Nevermind, just stay in the house. I do not CARE what you do. Come on, Dean.” Castiel moved grabbing Dean’s hand, as Dean softly let himself be lead away, Sam frowned at their hands watching them till they had left out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit. I should have gotten his measurements.” Castiel cursed as he held up a large shirt, glancing at the clothing rack as Dean stood next to him examining a display of sunglasses. “Should have ask Sam to calculate it. Would be helpful right about now.” Dean paused and turned, frowning at the mention of Sam. 

“I can calculate it for you.” Dean spoke smiling at Castiel, Castiel smiled happily. 

“Really Dean?” Castiel smiled as Dean softly nodded. “What would be his measurements? He seemed like he was like 6’4”.” Maybe Castiel and Dean could get out here quickly! This was great! Castiel hated leaving his home for any which reason, the faster he could get home the better. 

Dean blinked looking away for a moment, as silence of impending answers loomed. After only a few moments Dean turned and smiled at Castiel. 

“18-” Dean started.

“Good. Then we can get eighteens and get-”

“-434.” Dean smiled happy, as Castiel groaned. 

“A-...Are you just…” Castiel choked out in annoyance. “A-Are you just saying your product number?”

“That is the only group of numbers I know.” Dean smiled as Castiel slammed his palm into his forehead repeatedly. 

“...I...Is there any other useless information you wanted to add?” Castiel scoffed sarcastically as Dean paused pondering for a moment, glancing away thinking. 

“...Elephants are the only mammals that can’t jump.” Dean stated seriously as Castiel groaned, cursing about ever buying that elephant documentary, before he paused and looked back at Dean. 

“...Wait...really?” Castiel questioned. Dean smiled happily and nodded. Castiel pouted and nodded at the interesting fact before continuing their shopping. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel and Dean started walking home with a total of four bags, two containing clothes that should at least fit Sam. The third bag contained a couple clothes for Dean, which Castiel thought would look good on him. The last contained a Elephant stuffed toy Dean had spotted in a passing thrift shop, which Castiel submitted to buying as long as Dean kept it in the bag till they got home.

Castiel walked silently next to dean, pushing through the crowds and traffic of new york, Dean softly getting sidetracked by every little thing making the walk only three blocks more unbearable. Dean stopped for the seventh time, as Castiel stopped groaning in annoyance. He turned to look back at Dean. 

“Dean seriously-” Castiel scoffed as his eyes came across Dean who was looking in amazement at a very tall tree. Castiel cuff off his complaint, as he slowly walked over to dean, sighing. “Yes, Dean it is a very tall tree.” 

“Look.” Dean pointed to a small bird's nest a bit ways up. Castiel slowly brought his eyes to meet it. Castiel watched as a mother bird fed her babies, Dean smiling contently watching. Castiel’s eyes moved to look at Dean from the corners of his eyes, watching his beautiful smile. Dean...hadn’t ever seen baby birds. Maybe he had seen birds but only from the window of his home. This...was his first time outside and yet Castiel was trying to rush it along. 

“...Those are birds.” Castiel spoke as his hand moved to hold Dean’s. 

“...birds.” Dean whispered, looking at Castiel as he tightened the hand holding. Maybe...a slower walk home was in order.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Castiel had finally gotten Dean home, he sighed setting the bags on the counter, before turning his attention to the house which...almost fucking sparkled. Castiel did a double check to make sure he hadn’t walked into the wrong apartment. Going outside to check the number before coming back in.

“U-...Uh….” Castiel managed to choke out. 

“Welcome home.” Sam came back from the bedroom, holding the laundry he was doing. “I hope your home is to your liking.”

“W-Wh...What are you doing with my clothes?” Castiel choked out in shock.

“I was about to start your laundry.” Sam smiled.

“Sweet jesus. You do laundry too.” Castiel put his hands to his lips, silently praying to anyone who was listening...Thank you. Sam smirked at Dean as Dean stared emotionlessly at Sam, tension filling the room though Castiel was too ecstatic to notice handing Sam some clothes. “H-Here. We got you clothes. Go change...You know how to do that, correct?” 

“Of course.” Sam stated, eyeing Dean up and down as Dean watched him leave to the bathroom coldly. 

“Man, He’s amazing!” Castiel smiled sliding his finger over the window ledge, no dust. Dean’s face was cold, as his eyes darkened at all the compliments Castiel was throwing out about Sam. Castiel paused when arms slid around his waist to see Dean holding him from behind. “Dean?” Castiel questioned confused as blush filled his face. 

“I love you.” Dean breathed against his neck, as Castiel sucked in air.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things. S-Sam might hear.” Castiel choked out, deep red, struggling in his arms till he had gotten free. Dean’s face hardened, as he pulled Castiel back by the wrist, castiel gasped as Dean cupped Castiel’s face pulling him into a hard kiss. Castiel was taken back but instead of shoving him away, Castiel slowly melted into the kiss. His arms found themselves clutching Dean’s shirt, as Dean’s fingers slid under castiel’s top. 

The two times Castiel has had sex with Dean, once after he made him soup, and the other time in the car after collecting Dean from Gabriel. Castiel had taken the reins, starting both the encounters...this time…

“D-Dean.” Castiel mewed as Dean moved them towards the bedroom, his fingers forcing up castiel’s top, as Castiel panted at the heated kiss. “W-We can’t what if Sam-” Dean’s lips found Castiel’s once again, as they kissed again, Dean getting Castiel’s top completely off as Dean grabbed the doorknob, closing and locking the door behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stirred softly, feeling Dean’s body pressed against his naked body, his face buried into Dean’s neck. He was sore...a good kind of sore, but sore. His eyes softly opened, looking over Dean’s sleeping body. Dean’s chest rising and falling as he held Castiel tight to his body. Castiel blushed softly bringing his hand up to rub his hickey covered neck. He didn’t even know Dean knew of hickeys.

Castiel has never seen Dean like that before…

He never seen Dean...Needy for him.

Castiel went redder, as he covered his face unable to look at Dean, he turned away rolling to look out the side of the bed. When he lowered his hands, he yelped loudly covering himself finding Sam staring at him. 

“S-Sam?!” Castiel choked out. “W-What-I-I-I-” Castiel went deep red, covering his face as he yelped and stuttered loudly. Waking up Dean who frowned noticeably, sitting up, he wasn’t so modest about his nakedness. 

“I apologize for scaring you.” Sam smiled. “I have made you breakfast.”

“H-How di-...did you ge…” Castiel choked as Dean started to dress.

“I googled how to unlock a door.” Sam stated innocently. “Your blood sugar levels are low, and you require a meal. If 18434 was more suited for your needs, he would have been able to detect you requiring a meal before the sexual activity.” Sam’s eyes coldly looked at Dean, as Dean’s cold eyes met his in return as Dean forced down his shirt.

“S-Se-Se-SE-se-S-e-” Castiel stuttered unable to comprehend as he went completely red.

“I will wait outside for you to dress.” Sam bowed his head before walking out of the room. Dean coldly watched him go as Castiel found himself dying of embarrassment.

“S-...sam knows...w-we…” Castiel whimpered covering his face, Dean slowly making his way over, Dean’s hand softly cupped Castiel’s face forcing his chin up lightly.

“I love you.” Dean spoke...seriously. Castiel groaned in protest to it.

“Don’t say that I am embarrassed enough.” Castiel whispered, as silence and the soft feel of Dean letting go of his chin was the only response. The sound of the door slamming made castiel finally look revealing that he was all alone…

 

 

 

 

Castiel dressed alone, the odd sense that something was off...Something was wrong with dean. Castiel came out soft holding himself, the house was quiet as Castiel walked out into the kitchen. Sam stood at the stove stirring food, as Dean stood near the window looking out in the city. The room was dead quiet as Sam smiled at his presence. Pulling out a chair for him, Sam softly ushered him him into it. 

Castiel hesitantly took the seat, his eyes falling to Dean who didn’t bother to even look at him. 

“T-Thank you, Sam.” Castiel choked out as Sam placed a bowl of food in front of him. Castiel gave Sam a nervous smile, before taking a bite.

“Does it please you?” Sam asked with a soft smile, as Dean lightly glanced over his shoulder coldly. 

“Y-Yes. Thank you.” Castiel spoke, as Sam moved clean his cooking dishes. Castiel’s phone started to go off once again, as Castiel stood grabbing his phone. Chuck again. Jesus 16 missed calls? Can’t he get the hint. Castiel walked into another room. “Hello?”

“Have you changed your mind about the dean thing?” Chuck laughed nervously. “I’ll resend you a new seed. Whatever model or kind you want-”

“No.” Castiel scoffed. “Look, no more seeds! I already have two on my plate. I don’t need you sending me a third-”

“W-Wait? You got the seed?!” Chuck choked out. “You didn’t plant it did you?”

“I-I didn’t dean did. Look. I’m not giving up dean-” Castiel snapped.  
“Castiel! Shut up! Does he have another master?” Chuck stated very panicked.

“W-What?” Castiel was taken back.

“Who named him?” Chuck stated.

“Dean! Wh-Why?” Castiel tensed.

“Was there another human in the room?!” Chuck asked.

“No! Chuck what’s going on?!” Castiel asked.

“Two of my plant people can not have one Master.” Chuck whispered. “There are explicit instructions not to have more than one. I assumed you would have read my note to plant that one as soon as I have collected Dean. They implant on the first human they have contact with, especially when given a name. I’m assuming you’ve been calling him by his name?”

“Yes. W-Why?” Castiel tensed. “What will happen if they have more than one master?”

“They will start feeling threatened by each other. Something as simple as praising one and not the other could start a fight to the death. They will kill each other to gain your undivided attention. Imprinting isn’t a joke. They are very territorial.” Chuck stated.

“T-That’s ridiculous. They were hand touching and flower popping yesterday.” Castiel scoffed. “You’re just trying to scare me to give you, Dean.”

“Castiel! He must not have imprinted on you then! They are very loving to each other as long as they have their own masters! Castiel!” Chuck panicked. “If they start fighting they will not stop! They will fight till one of them has died! Castiel-” Castiel angrily hung up, tossing his phone away. He was lying. Dean and Sam have been nothing but kind to each other. Castiel rubbed his face before he walked back out to the kitchen, returning to his meal that sam had prepared for him. 

Castiel came into the room to see Sam now sat at the table, Sam eating what he had cooked for both Castiel and him, as Dean continued to stand at the window. Castiel sat next to Sam, picking up his fork and knife. 

“Sorry about that.” Castiel apologized as he started to eat again. 

“It’s quite alright. Are you alright? Your blood pressure is raised.” Sam asked concerned softly touching Castiel’s hair, Dean eyes double taked to them at that touch.

“I’m alright.” Castiel lightly knocked his hand away. “Thank you for your concern.” 

“Your blood pressure is too high for your body stature.” Sam stated concern, as he blinked at Castiel. “May I help lower your blood pressure?” 

“Sure. Whatever.” Castiel waved him off, not really in the mood, as Sam softly grabbed his chin. Castiel’s face was turned, as Sam softly placed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel went wide eyed in shock, no time to react as a fist slammed straight into Sam’s face. Sam fell off his chair, holding his bleeding mouth. Dean stood before him, his face cold, his eyes...Castiel froze in shock. In fear. Sam groaned in pain, moving to stand but Dean grabbed Castiel’s plate from the table slamming it hard into the plant’s face, the plate shattering against it. 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out, as Dean grabbed Sam by the collar, roughly dragging him towards the burners on the stove. Turning them on with ease, as the fire lit up on the stove top. Dean was going to kill him. “DEAN! STOP!” Castiel screamed standing, he bolted to Dean trying to stop him from slamming Sam’s face onto the burner. “DEAN!” 

Dean stared coldly at Sam, his face emotionless as he moved the woozy sam towards the burner, unaffected by Castiel’s pleads. Castiel had never seen him like this, never been scared of Dean. Castiel not knowing what else to do slammed himself into Dean’s back holding him tightly. 

“DEAN STOP! PLEASE!” Castiel choked out, as Dean paused his motion, his murderous eyes glancing back at Castiel. As Castiel gripped him only tighter. “P...Please. Dean stop...Y...You’re scaring me…Please…” Castiel shook as he hold him, tears forming in his eyes as a few moments passed and Dean had started relaxing under his touch. Slowly pulling Sam’s face away from the burner, shutting it off with one slow motion. It was quiet as Dean slowly brought Sam up by his collar, Sam whimpered weakly on his knees.

“Dean?” Castiel choked out, his grip on Dean loosening, but his hands never stopped gripping him as Dean softly placed his hand on Sam’s forehead. Sam groaned as Dean’s eyes glowed bright almost neon green as numbers of coding flashed through his eyes, before Sam collapsed to the floor. “S-Sam?” Castiel called out as Dean’s eyes started to fade into their dark green. Blinking a couple times as he smiled happily at Castiel. “D-Dean?” 

“Hello Castiel.” Dean blinked, happy as a clam. Like he wasn’t about to murder someone a few minutes before. His eyes fell to Sam who started to stir, sitting up. The two exchanged looks as Sam slowly got up from the floor.

“S-Sam? A-Are you okay?” Castiel exchanged looks between the two, as silence rang out. the two plants blinked at each other, when their eyes met, Castiel ready to jump in the middle of them. Surprisingly however, not violence broke out...but smiles.

“Brother.” They smiled in unison, placing their palms together, a flower popped out of the top of their heads. Castiel blinked in shock and confusion.

“W-...What?” Castiel choked out. It was like it never happened. “Sam, Dean what the hell is going on?!” 

“Sam?” Sam blinked. “Who is Sam?” Castiel paused as he slowly the confusion faded to concern.

“S...Sam is you…” Castiel stated softly as Sam blinked, taking a moment to process it, Dean’s eyes for a moment thought it went unnoticed held the cold dark stare. 

“I’m sorry, You...are unable to give me a name.” Sam blinked almost as confused as him. As Dean gave a soft almost satisfied smile, softly ruffling castiel’s hair as he turned to walk away.

“I will make toast.” Dean smiled as Sam softly blinked looking around pausing only to turn to look at Sam. “Will you like to help, Sam?” 

“Yes please.” Sam smiled as he paused looking at castiel. “...Can you find me a human to give me a name?” 

“S...sure.” Castiel choked out, as Sam followed Dean happy like a baby duck. Happily making toast with him as though they weren’t just about to murder each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Now_

 

 

 

 

“Now after making toast they have been poofing flowers on their head, happily saying brother every few seconds. Like its their first time doing it.” Castiel groaned as once again as the two exchanged smiles. Castiel hadn’t told Gabriel about Dean almost killing sam. Castiel’s eyes softened as he stared at Dean...Dean...Dean was so scary only thirty minutes before...So...cold…How could someone so full of light...Castiel lightly shivered as Gabriel’s voice finally reached his ear. 

“Cas? You still there?” Gabriel asked. 

“Y...Yes.” Castiel scoffed. “Sorry. Just...Can you please take him. Sam has nowhere else to go.” 

“...Yeah. Give me ten minutes.” Gabriel stated with a small smile before hanging up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened the door as Gabriel walked in, seeing Sam contently sitting on the floor next to Dean. Softly laying his head on Dean’s lap, as Dean softly ran fingers through his hair. Sam... looked so...Sad. He sat up lightly when the sense of another presence had caught his attention. Blinking innocently at Gabriel.

“W...What do I do?” Gabriel asked nervously looking at the doey eyed plant. This was...different. With Dean...he was already attached to Castiel. He remembered how sad Dean looked...how...shattered he seemed without castiel. This...man...Gabriel would be his whole world….was he really ready for that?

“...Just...Talk to him.” Castiel gave him a soft smile, holding himself. Softly ushering Gabriel to Sam as Dean moved away from Sam joining Castiel’s side. Gabriel walked over to Sam nervously. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam rubbed his eyes, blinking innocently as Gabriel kneeled down to him giving him a soft smile. Sam’s face was all bandaged up, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“H-Hello.” Gabriel blushed, as Sam softly smiled. “I’m gabriel…”

“Hello, Gabriel.” Sam stated softly. “I’m…” Sam looked down forgetting he had not been named.

“Sam.” Gabriel spoke as Sam blinked in surprise but smiled happily as their bond formed at such a simple word. 

“Why yes. That is what people seem to be calling me today.” Sam smiled happily as Gabriel softly glanced over his little bandaged wounds.

“May I?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded, Gabriel cupped his face examining the cuts on his face. Castiel hadn’t mentioned that sam had gotten hurt, but he imagined it was from the sink breaking. “I’ll put some stuff on that when we get home…” 

“Thank you for tending to me.” Sam smiled softly as Gabriel smiled back. “...May I?” Sam repeated Gabriel as Gabriel softly nodded. Reaching up and touching gabriel’s hair fixing it. Gabriel blushed at the affection as Sam softly moved closer softly wrap his arms around him, Gabriel hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sam too... just holding him. Gabriel took a deep breath as Sam softly nuzzled into his neck. Sam...smelled like tulips. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Will you be okay?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded looking towards his car as Sam softly made the window go up and down in the car. 

“Yeah...I think we will be.” Gabriel stated. “It’s going to be a change.” 

“Yeah….Yeah…” Castiel ran his hair through his hand as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“....are you going to be okay?” Gabriel questioned as Castiel rubbed his hickey covered neck out of habit. 

“What? W...Why do you ask?” Castiel choked out. Did gabriel know what Dean did? 

“You...seem out of it.” Gabriel mumbled checking out Castiel hickeys. 

“I-It’s nothing. I just…” Castiel started trying to come up with some tangible lie.

“-The reason you have at least three hickeys on your neck?” Gabriel smirked as Castiel choked out a start of the word going beat red. 

“WA-I-I-IT’S NOT...!” Castiel choked out as he covered his face and neck. “GOOD NIGHT GABRIEL.” Castiel choked out as he shoved past him inside, slamming the door roughly on Gabriel who chuckled at his teasing before turning to look at Sam who smiled back giving a tiny wave. As gabriel made his way to the car, getting in he buckled his seat belt he started the car.

“Ready to go home, Sam?” Gabriel asked as Sam softly nodded; sam’s eyes focusing on Dean who stared down at him from Castiel’s apartment. “Are you sure you didn’t want to say goodbye to Dean?” Dean stared down at him almost conflicted before turning away and disappearing behind the curtain.

“...I’m sure.” Sam stated emotionlessly touching his face...He didn’t know why...but Dean scared him a little, lying to rest his head on the car door as gabriel drove away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t get the chills walking back into the apartment, remembering the look in Dean’s eyes as he held Sam to the burner. Chuck had warned him it would happen. Maybe it was just Dean who snapped first. He couldn’t even imagine trying to yank Sam off of Dean. Trying to stop Sam from killing Dean. Sam...He would have succeeded…

Castiel walked into the living room seeing Dean happily sitting in front of the Tv watching an elephant documentary, holding the stuffed elephant Castiel had bought him earlier today. Castiel watched him for a few moments before softly kneeling to Dean. 

“Hey Dean.” Castiel started as Dean’s eyes never left the elephants.

“Yes?” Dean spoke.

“Do...You know by any chance how Sam got those cuts on his face?” Castiel asked curiously, almost afraid of a answer. Dean was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

“No, I do not.” Dean stated Just as innocent and carefree as normal as Castiel let out the breath he was holding, glad to see that whatever happened to Dean had passed and was completely gone. Chuck must have been right. It must have been a master territory thing. Castiel softly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m going to take a shower, Call me if you need me.” Castiel stated walking away, as Dean continued to watch his show. Dean had waited a couple minutes for the shower to turn on before softly bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face into his knees. 

“...Lying is wrong, Dean.” Dean breathed to no one but himself. Trying to figure out why he had done what he done. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*******************************

“His readings are off the charts.” Chuck exclaimed. “Wow. I’m just wow. I have never seen a chart reading that high.” Chuck stated looking over the data in front of him on Dean. His assistant sucked on a lollipop, looking over the chart with awe.

“If...You asked me, this almost looks like Soldier having PTSD. See his brain patterns?” Joanna stated pointing to a brain scan.

“Are you...hinting...he had a memory?” Chuck choked out. “That’s impossible. He’s an empty shell, unless you're hinting his DNA-”

“-Maybe not a living breathing memory...but maybe like...a muscle memory…”Joanna stated shoving the lollipop into her mouth as she blinked at him. “It’s in the realm of possibility, just a theory.” 

“...Hm.” Chuck stated. “Interesting.”  
“...What’s your theory?” Jo asked as Chuck was quiet for a moment.

“...I don’t know...but...we only have two months to figure it out.” Chuck smirked at the Data, as he slowly closed his laptop.


	7. Anything I'm not

“Dean. Stop picking at it.” Castiel stated once again with a sign as Dean once again started to pick at his healing burns from using the stove. Castiel let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair as Dean sitting on the floor next to his desk as always glanced up at Castiel innocently.

“I apologize.” Dean smiled happily. “I do not realize I am.”

“I know but you need to be more carefully. They aren’t getting any better with you constantly picking at them.” Castiel stated tapping his pencil against the desk. “I swear you need a cone.”

“I...do not understand what an ice cream cone will do.” Dean blinked. “I will just get sticky.”

“I don’t mean an ice cream cone.” Castiel chuckled. “...I guess we could put more bandaids but they are starting to give you a rash.” Castiel clicked his tongue in thought as Dean softly smiled at him. Castiel gave him a look, blushing slightly as he glanced dean up and down. “What are you smiling at?”

“I like it when you use big words I don’t know.” Dean smiled lovingly. Castiel went red as he looked away making a tick noise with his tongue as he let out a loud sigh. Resting his chin on his palm, Dean blinked his head turning to the side slightly before he smiled. “I like when you go red too. You look like a apple.”

“Calling me fat? That’s just rude.” Castiel mumbled unable to look at him, trying to change the subject in some way but it obviously not working.

“Apples are my favorite.” Dean blinked innocently not understanding what castiel meant. “I love apples almost as much as I love you.” Castiel went deeper red, frowning.

“Must you always say such things. It’s embarrassing.” Castiel snipped embarrassed, as Dean gave him a soft loving look. “You’re so rude! You’re distracting me. Go sit in a pot or something.”

Castiel quickly shoved his face into his drawing, scribbling roughly pretending to be busy.

“My apologizes.” Dean stood softly, brushing himself off he softly ruffled Castiel’s hair, Castiel tensed knocking it away. Dean didn’t seem to mind, as he continued his way towards the bedroom. Castiel only relaxed when the bedroom door was shut, his hand slowly moving to his messy hair he looked towards the door giving it a conflicted look before hesitantly going back to drawing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean blinked looking around the bedroom, he had learned more and more things about the word around him, as well as learn about how to occupy his time around the house. He knew the moving animals in the box...that was called a ‘damn tv’. Which castiel would say every time the tv froze or didn’t respond to his commands.

Dean also learned how to bathe and change without help, though he still couldn’t figure out the zippers or buttons, castiel always helped him with those. Dean slowly noticed his own presence in castiel’s bedroom. Which now had random assortments of Elephant merchandise that Castiel had picked up for Dean, a couple things he had “Accidentally ordered”, “Don’t read into it” and “I’m not returning it. Shipping costs too much. You keep it.”

Dean smiled down at a small white elephant shaped pot, Dean held tenderly in his hand. One of the main things he took a lot of care in. He softly looked down at the soil in it, the soil waiting to contain life. Waiting to grow something beautiful. Dean’s eyes lowered as he set the pot back onto the counter, his eyes moving around the room. Castiel. Castiel’s room seemed...so sad. Lonely.

Dean softly moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking in the light grey walls, dark purple drapes, as well as the dark wooden floors. The wind blew through a crack of the window blowing through the room and lightly moving the drapes. Dean softly moved to lay back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling that the sun seemed to dance across. Dean softly closed his eyes, taking a moment to listen to the ruffling of the leaves, he found himself drifting to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He had seen her so often._

_He hadn’t remembered having a dream without her._

_He can’t make out her face, just her laughter._

_Her blonde curls in her face._

_Wearing a pink sundress with a big tan hat._

_Just her smile as she kneeled down with her arms wide for him._

_She is always calling to him._

_A name he knows isn’t his._

_Yet he always moves to her._

_“Tie!” She calls with a loving laugh. “Tie!”_

_Dean doesn’t understand why he always comes._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean?” Castiel’s voice snapped Dean out of his sleep, his eyes softly opening to see Castiel blinking at him with concern.

“Hello Castiel.” Dean smiles softly as he sits up.

“I...I didn’t mean to wake you…” Castiel spoke softly with worry, as he cupped Dean’s face wiping tears Dean didn’t know he had shed. “...But you were crying…” Dean reached up touching his wet cheeks with surprise.

“I’m leaking?” Dean blinked as Castiel seemed to slightly calm at dean’s own confusion, Castiel’s hand moving to Dean’s hair. Dean blinked looking Castiel in surprise as Castiel softly ruffled Dean’s hair.

“You...worried me.” Castiel whispered with sadness. “I...I thought I…”

“Hurt me?” Dean shook his head no, as he brought castiel’s hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss. “I already told you...you never could. I am sorry I worried you.” Castiel seemed taken back, blushing and looking away but never pulled his hand away.

“Stop acting like you bother me.” Castiel snipped. “You...don’t okay?”

“I...am glad.” Dean gave a big smile at the affectionate words. “I just want to make you happy.”

“B-..but.” Castiel started looking away more as his face went brighter, he mumbled. “...who will make you happy?”

Dean blinked in surprise as Dean felt blush form on his face, well. This was the first time Castiel had turned the tables on him like this. Dean made a little noise of surprise which Castiel instantly reacted stubbornly too.

“Forget it! Never mind! I don’t care!” Castiel turned moving to leave as Dean moved to happily hold him from behind. Hugging him tightly as Castiel struggled blushing deeply. “Let me go, idiot!”

“You make me happy.” Dean whispered softly as Castiel paused his struggling. Castiel softly relaxed into Dean’s arms, as he looked down at the floor. His hand softly moving to cover Dean’s arm, softly giving them a squeeze.

Dean softly turned his head placing a kiss at the top of Castiel’s neck as Castiel hesitantly gave him more access. Still stubborn of the affection Dean gave, as Dean happily took what was given. Kissing his neck, Dean’s hand slid down castiel’s side, sliding down into his pajama pants. Castiel gave out a hesitant breathy moan, leaning back into Dean as Dean left wordless kisses on his neck.

_He loved him._

_Castiel’s beautiful breathy moans._

_Castiel’s align of swear words._

_Castiel’s raw tenderness that seemed only to show when they were intimate._

Castiel kissed back needingly into each kiss, wanting everything of Dean. Which Dean happily gave. He wanted to give Castiel the world. He wanted to crash that wall Castiel had built up all those years ago. He wanted Castiel to be…

“D-Don’t.” Castiel panted, as Dean pulled back hesitantly from leaving a hickey on his neck. Castiel’s chest panting and heaving from their foreplay, his face deep red as Castiel looked away unable to face dean. “I-It’s embarrassing when you leave hickeys…people see...”

_‘Please...Leave my neck with the marks of your lips.’_

Dean smiled softly, knowing how to read Castiel like a book, he looked down at his lover. Softly taking his chin and forcing Castiel to face him. Which Castiel submitted to his hand, Castiel’s face twenty different shades of red.

“I love you.” Dean whispered moving back to continue to leave hickeys on his neck.

“S...stop saying that.” Castiel moved his hands to cover his face.

_‘Please. Don’t stop telling me those words.’_

“I love you so much.” Dean breathed as he pulled Castiel’s hands with ease from his face.

_‘Stop trying to break me.’_

“You’re an idiot.” Castiel mumbled as Dean pulled back softly looking down, with that dorky smile that Castiel…

_‘I love you, too.’_

Dean softly leaned down, placing his lips against Castiel’s lips. Castiel whimpered ever so softly against it, kissing back roughly, as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. The kiss showing every bit of emotion Castiel kept hidden as their lips moved roughly and needy against each other in intimacy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly blinked his eyes open, his hair a mess and his pale skin covered in hickeys in from his neck down to his inner thigh. He groaned sitting up as he rubbed his face, glancing down at Dean who slept peacefully against him. Castiel looked down at his pale body compared to Dean. Castiel looked of Death compared to Dean who was a beautiful tanned color. The hickeys made him look like a spotted dalmatian.

Dean moved to cling to the warmth that left his body, reaching out he found Castiel’s waist with ease, sliding him back over to him. Castiel didn’t object, as he moved to lay back down once again next to Dean. Staring at his beautiful freckled cheeks, his body moving ever so softly to the warm even breaths. Castiel would be lying if he didn’t just bury himself back into Dean’s warmth and went to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes fluttered open at the feel of kisses on his neck and jaw, he mumbled a good morning as Dean softly smiled down at him. They needed a bath, Castiel needed to order some groceries- 

Castiel didn’t know why his idea of his check list went out the window as he kissed him ever so slightly, their lips moving against each others in a slow even pace. Castiel softly straddled Dean as their make out session continued, getting a little heated with the idea of lazy sex. Dean was like a cup of good coffee, and Castiel hated to admit that waking up without Dean like this…

“Clarence. You home?” A female voice called, as Castiel ripped his face and hand away from Dean and Dean’s-

“Shit!” Castiel choked out quietly, as he scurried off Dean. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“Clarence?” The voice got closer, as Castiel pulled Dean off the bed, shoving him towards the closet. He shoved Dean inside, putting his fingers to his lips making a shushing noise, he closed the door. He moved to the bed, pretending to be sleeping before the door to his bedroom opened and the light came on. “Seriously still in bed?”

Castiel pretended to groan, the blankets covering his naked body, as the girl moved to face him. Crossing her arms, she gave him a look, as she waited for him to get up and dress.

“How long has it been since you even had social interaction?” The girl raised an eyebrow, Castiel blushed softly, keeping his tongue from just mentioning she interrupted his social interactions moments ago with his erected boyfriend in the closet- Wait?! Boyfriend?! Since when did Dean become his boyfriend?!

Dean and Castiel were just...associates.

Yeah.

N...Not in a relationship.

ASSOCIATES.

“Yesterday.” Castiel mumbled, his half lie as The girl pulled off the sheets. When Castiel yelped, his naked body being shown, the girl looked away in disgust.

“Great, I don’t see you for a month and you become a nudist.” The girl scoffed.

“I didn’t become a nudist.” Castiel blushed mumbling as the girl started to pick up his room.

“Seriously, your trash everywhere. Why can’t you learn to pick up after yourself.” She snapped as She collected the clothes, not knowing those were two sets of people's clothes.

“You don’t have to come, Meg.” He snipped grabbing a piece of clothes from her hands, sliding on his pajama pants.

“I’m your older sister. It’s my job.” Meg stated, as Castiel snatched another piece of clothing from her hands.

“By two minutes.” Castiel scoffed, as he threw on his shirt. Meg sighed.

“Not to be a complete asshole, but you need to go out in the world. You need to meet people. You're getting more and more isolated.” Meg stated, as she opened the closet door, not looking at the naked Dean as she just tossed the clothes on him and closed the door. “There is someone out there for you and it’s not like they are going to be shipped to you.”

“Weeelll…” Castiel gave a nervous laugh as she sat down next to him taking his hand. He paused his laughter at her worried look.

“I have a friend. Her name is Amelia...I’d think you’d both be good for each other.” Meg stated as Castiel looked conflicted. Knowing that if he said no he would disappoint her. “Look, I’m not asking you to marry her. Just...come out to lunch with us.” Castiel hesitantly nodded, as she smiled and stood.

“Get dressed in something nice. I’m going to tidy the rest of this god forsaken place.” Meg stated as She left the room for Castiel to change.

When he was sure she had gone, he moved to his bedroom door, the sound of the lock snapping into place made Dean slowly open the closet door. Castiel couldn’t look at him, as he slid past Dean to grab a new shirt.

“What does ‘marry’ mean?” Dean asked but Castiel didn’t comment. Changing his shirt, he didn’t answer dean as Dean grabbed Castiel with obvious concern. “I-I love you.”

“Stop.” Castiel slapped his hand away, trying to button up his shirt. When Dean’s hands wrapped around Castiel’s waist knocking him towards the wall. Castiel put his hand out to stop himself from hitting the wall as Dean gripped him tightly not letting to. “D-Dean-”

“I love you.” Dean choked out again, his hand sliding down Castiel’s pajama pants as Castiel choked out in pleasure at Dean’s fingers against him. Castiel panted and gasped at Dean’s fingers as Dean whispered I love you’s into his ears as Dean’s hand continued. Castiel bit his lip, as he submitted to Dean’s touches, trying to keep it down listening to every I love you letting it break him. “I love you-”

“Shut up.” Castiel mumbled his head turned towards Dean in a rough and needy kiss as he rocked against Dean’s hand. When Castiel came against his hand, he panted and gasped trying to catch his breath. Letting soft kisses exchange between the two, as Castiel turned around pulling him closer.

Knocking on the door didn’t stop the soft kisses, as Castiel’s eyes focused on the door before Dean’s beautiful fingers touched his hips pulling his attention. Castiel pulling Dean towards him tighter but the kiss didn’t get harder or rougher.

“Cas? Come on. It’s been fifteen minutes. It shouldn’t be hard to throw on a decent outfit.” Meg called, as Castiel hid his big smile behind multiple kisses.

“I’ll be out.” Castiel called as he softly as he continued to kiss Dean, slowing the kiss to a stand still. Dean panting against his lips, as Castiel softly held his face close. “I’ll be back, Dean.”

“C-Cas.” Dean breathed softly with concern as Castiel gave him one last kiss.

“I’ll be back.” Castiel repeated, as he felt Dean pull away, as Castiel moved to change his soiled pants and underwear. Dean watched him softly moving to sit on the bed, watching Castiel slid on jeans and new underwear. Castiel moved to Dean’s side of the closet, pulling out some Pajamas for Dean. “Do you remember how to bathe?”

Dean nodded softly.

“When I leave, I want you to bathe okay? I’ll bring you back something nice.” Castiel softly smiled. Dean nodded once again, as Castiel handed him the clothes, before he softly walked down leaving him alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas?” Meg spoke, Castiel’s eyes ripped away from the spot he was staring at. The noise of the restaurant welcomed him back to his reality, sitting on a semi date with his sisters friend...and his twin sister.

“Sorry, I just…” Castiel glanced over at the blonde, her big brown eyes blinked at him. He could tell she was trying at least for this date that so far was Castiel answering in short grumbles and short answers. Obviously somewhere else, and he was… He was second guessing leaving Dean to bathe alone. Dean didn’t know how to wrap his wounds on his hand. Dean didn’t know how to tie his pajama bottoms without help. “...You know what...Fuck this.”

“Cas?” Meg hissed again ushering towards the girl. “She was just telling you about her sewing circles. I said you use to sew with our grandmother and-Cas!” Meg stood when Castiel started to collect his things. “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry Amelia.” Castiel shrugged on his coat. “I’m saving us both time and energy. I’m a hermit deadbeat comic book artist, I never leave my home unless I’m that low on toilet paper...and out of socks.” Amelia gasped in shock.

“Cas!” Meg hissed.

“I also never wear real clothes. This? The only buttoned up shirt and jeans I own! and only when I want to feel fancy! Fancy to me is DoorDashing Burritos. I hate people and everything they stand for. If I never leave my house, I’d be happy Also by the way, Meg-” Castiel yanked down his collar revealing his fresh hickeys. “I’m all good in the love department. Thanks for being concerned but I got it.” Cas snapped as he shoved some bread into his mouth, as well as his pockets, taking his plate of untouched food with him. “You got the bill, right love?” Amelia stood with her mouth open in shock, as Castiel walked out.

“Cas!” Meg called as she shoved some money on the table, before standing. “Sorry about him….Cas!” Meg ran after him, moving to stop him as he walked to her car. “CAS! WAIT!”

“What?” Castiel snapped holding his food.

“I...I’m sorry okay. Look I had no right to assume-” Meg sighed.

“That I was the loser of the family? No money, no life, no nothing?” Castiel stated chomping at the bread. Meg sighed annoyed grabbing the bread out of his mouth, but castiel just frowned turning to walk away.

“Are you happy...at least?” Meg’s voice stopped him, he paused moving he slightly turned his head towards her.

“...Yeah.” Castiel spoke as he continued down the street holding his plate of food and some toast in his pocket, he made his way back home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_She was there in his dreams again._

_Calling a name that wasn’t his._

_Dean stared out into a room, a white room, a lab._

_He tried to take a step into the room but he couldn’t._

_Glass surrounded him like a human size snow globe._

_He pressed on the glass looking into the lifeless room._

_Then...There she was._

_Crying._

_Her lip swollen._

_Saying it would be okay._

_Calling him by a name that wasn’t his._

**_Tidus_ **

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean?” Dean’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up from his resting place, sitting naked holding his knees close, he had fallen asleep again. He blinked seeing Castiel shaking his head at the state of Dean.

“Welcome home, Castiel.” Dean gave him a soft smile.

“Dean...You shouldn’t fall asleep in the tub.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face as Dean softly leaned into it.

“My mistake.” Dean spoke as Castiel softly helped him out of the bath.

“How about we get you dressed, and we watch Dumbo?” Castiel offered as Dean followed him contently.

“...I’d like that very much.” Dean smiled happily, Castiel blushed.

“I-I also got you dinner.” Castiel scoffed drying him. “You better be happy because I technically stole that.”

“I am...very much. Thank you.” Dean stated as Castiel started to help dress him. “...oh Castiel? ...What does ‘technically’ and ‘stole’ mean?” Castiel gave a soft laugh, moving to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“Don’t ever change.” Castiel smiled.

“...I...have to change clothes...you said...I had to.” Dean blinked, as Castiel broke into a fit of laughter, as Dean looked on concerned, Castiel’s laughter echoing through the house made it feel like home for the first time.


	8. Perfect

“Chuck.” Jo stated as she looked over the vitals for Ab04, she tapped the screen as alarms on the computer alerting them something was wrong with the unit and would not update. She tapped the screen again, trying to make sure it wasn’t just the old computer. “Chuck.” 

Chuck slept next to her, half dressed with his hands shoved into a Cheetos bag. He wearing nothing but boxers, a white tank and a robe, thought use to this by now, she couldn’t stand the fact he was almost unwakable when he slept. She sighed kicking his seat roughly, snapping awake he dropped his Cheetos making a snorting noise. 

“W-What?” He mumbled moving to rub his face with his cheeto power covered hands. “Is it 1B434?”

“No, it actually has to do with the other unit you gave them. Ab04? He for some reason isn’t on our network anymore and is no longer accepting our updates.” Jo stated as Chuck blinked tiredly.

“Run our software locator. Make sure he isn’t out of range.” Chuck yawned as Jo typed into the computer. 

“He isn’t.” Jo stated as Chuck groaned. 

“Is he still functional?” Chuck yawned again. 

“Y-Yes but-” Jo started as Chuck leaned back into his chair. 

“Then we don’t care, unless we get a complaint.” Chuck snuggled back into his chair, as Jo rolled her eyes. She stood collecting her jacket, she turned towards the door as his snores erupted again. 

“Fine. I’ll check on the unit. You be a lazy slob.” Jo stated, as she walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucky for Jo, they lived at most twenty minutes away, though normally they sent operators to fix the broken units. The problem with this one had even...caught her off guard. This one was offline. They can never be offline. Unless it had...been put down. Even when broken, they are online. It was the main source of their abilities to function, especially with the newer models. 

Jo looked down at her GPS, taking a few moments to make sure it was the house, before she climbed out of the car. She pulled her white lab coat close as she walked towards the house. Knocking she pulled down her pencil skirt a bit, as the door swung open, she moved to stand straight seeing a man blinking at her slightly confused.

“Can...I help you?” The man blinked glancing her up and down. 

“Hi. Sorry to bother you. I’m a representative with Chuck’s goods. I believe you have one of our units…Ab04?” Jo stated nervously. 

“Uh.” The man blinked confused.

“She means me.” A voice spoke from behind him, the shorter man turned seeing a tall man standing behind him still trying to button his pajama shirt. “Hello Miss. Joanna.” 

“Hello Ab04.” Jo gave a soft smile, as the man in the middle blinked confused.

“You know her?” The man spoke. 

“She is our mother.” The unit stated with a tender smile.

“N-No! No!” Jo blushed waving her hand flustered. “I’m just the assistant to the creator. I help create and maintain them. Please call me Miss. Harvelle.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry. What was your name?” The smaller man spoke. 

“Jo. Joanna Harvelle.” Jo held out her hand. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel Lokki.” Gabriel spoke, shaking her hand before glancing back to sam who happily walked over. “This is sam.”

“Hello Sam.” Jo stated as Sam softly held his hand flat to her. She looked down at the hand softly placing her hand on his as a flower popped out of his head happily, she giggled in surprise. 

“H-...He does that.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Mostly with Dean. Never seen him do it with a human.” 

“He must be very happy. Happiness can also trigger it.” Jo stated softly smiling up at the gentle giant. 

“Not to be rude. But may I ask what I can help you with Miss. Havelle?” Gabriel asked leaning against the door frame.

“O-Oh. Sorry. I was getting to that. There seems to be a defect with Ab-...Sam’s coding. I was hoping to see what may have caused the error.” Jo stated with a nervous smile. 

“Well...Is that alright?” Gabriel asked looking at Sam who blinked in surprise. “If she comes and gives you a check up?” Sam seemed very taken back like he expected follow a order, not be asked permission.

“...Yes. That will be very pleasing to me.” Sam smiled.

“Alright. Come on in, Miss. Harvelle.” Gabriel let her in, cleaning his hands with the rag he had thrown onto his shoulder. “We were just making pie, if you were interested.”

“Oh, no thank you.” Jo smiled softly. “I don’t plan to stay long.” 

“Ah. Alright.” Gabriel stated, as Sam followed Jo like a lost puppy.

“I like cooking.” Sam smiled extremely close to her, as Jo nodded.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Jo took a step to the side.

“Sorry, he is still learning personal space.” Gabriel chuckled. “Sam, why don’t you take her to your room so she can check up on you.” 

“This way, Miss Harvelle.” Sam nodded, as he walked down the hall, jo trying to keep the embarrassment of the nickname to a minimal. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They went to Sam’s room, Jo's eyes looked over the beautiful custom room. Gabriel must have taken a lot of time and effort for his room. 

“Nice room.” Jo stated glancing over it.

“Thank you, Gabriel let me pick it out.” Sam looked over the room happily. 

“You...picked it out?” Jo turned to him in surprise. He...shouldn’t have that...free will to do so. She was so taken back she didn’t comment as Sam took a seat on the bed staring at her. 

“I am defective, Miss. Harvelle.” Sam gave a soft smile. “I am not doing what is required in my Manual.” 

“W-Well...I hope to fix that.” Jo stated kneeling down in front of him. “Can you please open your access port.” She put on her gloves, as Sam slowly took off his shirt. When the shirt was off he looked down at his chest as the breast skin panel slid down exposing the main computer components. No one would know it was there, hidden so well, Jo softly plugged her computer into his chest cavity. As his info appeared on her laptop screen. “Weird...it looks as though the main coding was erased.”

“That is because I am defective.” Sam stated with a happy smile. “There is nothing wrong with imperfections.” Jo continued to type into her computer. 

“You were made to be perfect. Imperfections could be dangerous for someone like you.” Jo stated not looking up. “We give you codes and guidelines for a reason.”

“To follow my duties accordingly. To follow orders without hesitation.” Sam repeated the main reasoning applied to all units. 

“Yes.” Jo stated. “You must follow those rules to keep you and the people around you safe.”

“What makes those rules safe, Miss. Harvelle?” Sam questioned.

“I...I don’t...Look, I didn’t make the rules.” Jo stated honestly. “These were made so you don’t have free will. That’s all I know.”

“Why are we not allowed free will?” Sam asked.

“Because you aren’t human. Human’s are only allowed that.” Jo stated with a sigh. “We don’t want you making mistakes that cost lives.”

“Humans make choices that cause lives.” Sam blinked. “Most done by following orders. Does that mean humans are like us? They are not allowed free will?”

“No of course not. We have free will.” Jo stated. “We do things that we believe is right. Not so much following orders.” 

“Then you must believe in the rules. You make us follow them so in turn you must also believe in the rules.” Sam stated.

“Not necessarily-” Jo choked out.

“Then why do you enforce the rules?” Sam stated.

“Because I was ordered to!” Jo snapped, pausing as she understood his point. She closed her mouth, as she slowly nodded. “...I get it.” Sam softly gave her a smile, as she brushed back some hair out of her face. It was quiet as she typed away at the computer, trying to figure out why the Coding was wrong when Sam’s voice stopped her.

“You look so much like her.” Sam turned his head to the side with a small smile. 

“E...Excuse me?” Jo was taken back pausing her movements.

“He dreams of you.” Sam stated as a cold shiver slid down Jo’s spine. 

“...W...Who?” Jo asked as Sam blinked at her surprised. 

“Tidus.” Sam stated with a smile, she tensed.

“W...Where did you hear that name?” Jo voice shook.

“Who's Tidus?” Gabriel spoke made her jump, as she turned trying to catch her breath.

“I-I..I really shouldn’t say.” Jo stated, trying to bury her nose back into her work. “Y-You are a customer-”

“Look, it’s not like I’m going to tell someone.” Gabriel scoffed as she paused.

“Look...Tidus...was the first…” Jo looked up. “Rumored anyways. There is no proof he ever actually existed…”

“Enlighten me.” Gabriel stated as Jo sighed. 

“Look, I didn’t tell you this okay?” Jo started. “It was before my time, but...when the first one was made...It...was rumored hurt a lot of people. Killed them horribly. Some say it was a bad seed, some say it was just because it was because it was the first model and they always have defects-”

“What do you think?” Gabriel’s voice caught her off guard.

“...I have worked with these guys for as long as I could remember…” Jo started before turning to look at him. “...The only things I ever seen bad about these guys is them ending up in the hands of horrible people. Cruel people… If Tidus was real…and he really did hurt people... I would say...very bad people made him that way…” 

The room was silent, as Jo softly unplugged her laptop sitting in silence. 

“I didn’t find a defect…I have no idea what caused his coding to change.” Jo stated standing collecting her things. “I will look into it, till then let me know if you have any problems-” Gabriel blocked her exit, she paused looking up at him.

“How can not be sure...This Tidus...existed?” Gabriel asked. “Couldn’t you look up his product number? If he was the first wouldn’t it be number one?” 

“No...Rumor was Tidus’ actually was product numbered to match his name.” Jo stated. “It’s a urban legend. We have a laugh and sometimes some idiot tries to look it up with no results. I have looked through the files myself. There is no record of any unit with any numbers in a order like it.”

“What was the numbers…?” Gabriel asked. 

“...843.” Jo stated with a sad smile. “It’s not all the number but it’s...the only clue we have...It’s like...bad luck to use those numbers together in that sequence at our company, almost like...bad voodoo. We avoid it. The closest we ever gotten to it was 1B434. Made in one of the first batches before the rumor started.” 

“My friend has that. 1B434.” Gabriel stated running his fingers through his hair, Sam turned to look to Gabriel saying nothing. 

“Don’t worry, there is nothing wrong with 1B434. Your friend is fine.” Jo gave a big smile.

“Any particular reason it is those three numbers?” Gabriel asked as jo shook her head no.

“No Idea...but...843...It does translate to TIE.” Jo gave a soft smile. “Sounds like someone couldn’t figure out how to spell TID for Tidus.” 

“To be honest, it sounds more like a affectionate nickname.” Gabriel stated, as Jo shrugged.

“It will be a mystery to us all.” Jo gave a soft laugh. “Thank you for having me.” 

“No problem. Anytime.” Gabriel stated. “Do you agree Sam?”

“Ah. Yes. I would like to see you again, Miss. Harvelle.” Sam gave a soft smile, as Jo felt a shiver up her spine remembering Sam's words.

“I-...i’ll see myself out.” Jo gave a nervous smile, before walking down the hall. When she finally walked to her car, she paused glancing back at the house, Tidus wasn’t real. He was a hoax… She turned to her car climbing in, sliding on her seat belt, she paused as she started the car.

If he was a Hoax...

How...did Sam know of him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

******************

“Miss. Harvelle was a nice change in visitors.” Gabriel stated as He helped button up Sam’s shirt. “Mostly it’s just Castiel and Dean when castiel is too lazy to order food. They come over for whatever’s in our fridge.” 

“I’m sure she will visit again soon.” Sam stated looking out towards the window. 

“Why do you say that?” Gabriel stated. 

“...He misses her.” Sam stated softly. “...and I think she misses him too.” 

“Who misses her?” Gabriel asked but Sam didn’t respond. “...Tidus?” 

“I would not like to talk anymore. May we please eat pie?” Sam stated, Gabriel closed his mouth but softly nodded as Sam stood taking Gabriel’s hand he lead him towards the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel watched Sam chewing on his pie, Sam happily content chewing it. Sam paused seeing Gabriel had watched him with concern.

“What is wrong?” Sam blinked.

“...This...Tidus...How...did you know his name? Did he tell you?” Gabriel asked, as Sam frowned slightly.

“...He didn’t…” Sam stated softly. “Even he doesn’t understand...but one day he will remember.”

“Remember what?” Gabriel asked softly.

“What he was forced to forget.” Sam said sadly. “A very bad thing.” 

“Maybe it...was better he did forget…” Gabriel stated. “Maybe he doesn’t want to remember.

“...Maybe.” Sam stated. “...but I have a feeling he will not have a choice.” 

“...Sam you keep talking like you know him...Do you know tidus?” Gabriel asked as Sam was quiet for a long time. 

“I do not.” Sam gave a soft smile. “I never had the pleasure.” 

“G-...Good...Let’s keep it that way okay?” Gabriel stated.

“...Okay.” Sam stated as he went back to eating his pie, Gabriel continued to watch him as the hair on his arms stood. 

For some reason…

He felt as though Sam was lying…

Sam couldn’t lie…

...Right? 

*************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jo’s heels clicked on the floor as she stared down at her feet as she walked through the lab, clutching the laptop close to her chest. Slamming straight into someone, she was almost knocked off her feet, but arms held her shoulders.

“Ch..chuck.” Jo gave a nervous laugh.

“Where have you been?” Chuck gripped her arm hard.

“N-No where.” Jo choked out. “I-I went to check out the defective unit-” 

“Next time...Ask me.” Chuck stated calmly but...it was forceful. A command. A order. 

“Y-Yes.” Jo spoke as Chuck softly lead her towards lab. “I’m...sorry…” She stated, she didn’t know why she was apologizing as the door to the main lab closed and locked behind them.


	9. The Each Year

_**“TIDUS!”** _

Dean snapped awake covered in sweat, as he shot up panting roughly. Looking around the room with a panic till his eyes fell onto Castiel, asleep next to him curled facing him. His chest rising and falling undisturbed, Dean ran his fingers through his hair standing as he collected his clothes from the floor. Shoving himself into his jeans, not bothering with his underwear, shirt or buttoning his pants. Dean grabbed a jacket from the chair, he left out of the front door. 

Dean walked down the street, he felt the ice cold chill against his skin. He found himself doing this more and more, first it was just around the block, but his walks have gotten farther, longer. He just needed to clear his head, needed to get the voices out of his head. He didn’t understand his dreams. He wanted them to go away. Turning down an alley, he paused when a loud click made him stop. 

“Don’t move.” The man stated holding a gun to Dean. “Give me your wallet.” 

“I don’t have one.” Dean simply stated, as the man growled.

“Hands up.” The man stated, as Dean listened putting his hands up, before he was shoved back into the wall. The man patted him down for his wallet, as Dean looked over his shoulder at him. “Don’t look, keep your head down!” Dean looked away. 

“You’re that boy from next door.” Dean stated not looking at the twenty year old. “The one with the sick grandma.”

“Shut up! Where is it! You live with a famous guy for Christ sakes! You have to be loaded.” The man snapped. 

“I have no money.” Dean repeated, as the man shoved him into the wall. Dean kept his hands up, as the man raised the gun to him. 

“Y-You’ve seen my face…” The man snapped. “I can’t just let you go...I’m sorry.” 

The man started to pull the trigger, Dean could hear the sound of the gun mechanics moving to fire the gun. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise before they darkened as if he snapped, he twisted under the gun’s aim, grabbing the man’s arm. Dean twisted it hard, popping his shoulder out of his socket. The man screamed as Dean kicked the man back into the wall. The man groaned loudly, raising the gun weakly firing, as the bullet hit Dean in the stomach causing dean to move back at the momentum. 

Dean however unfazed by the bullet, reached out, grabbing the gun from the man. The man fired once more before Dean broke the man’s fingers twisting the gun from his hand. Flipping the gun around, he pointing the gun towards the man coldly.  


“W...What…” The man breathed in pain and panic holding his injured fingers, looking at Dean’s bare chest that bled with two fresh bullet wounds. “I-I shot you. Y-...You’re bleeding...What...What are you?! Y-You’re a M-monst-” Dean slammed his foot into the man’s neck, cutting off his windpipe.

Dean said nothing as he coldly watched the man struggle for breath, as the voices of old echoing voices calling to him.

_Kill him. 18434._

_Do it, pull the trigger._

_Follow your orders!_

_DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!_

Dean started to pull the trigger, when a loud voice overcame the voices making Dean’s eyes widen at another memory of a female voice screaming.

 ** _TIDUS!_**

Dean’s eyes blinked as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, his hands started to shake as he looked down at the gun in his hand and the man struggling for breath under him. Dean dropped the gun in fear as he backed up, quickly turning he bolted away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Panting as he slammed through the front door, closing the door loudly he panted against it. Wings meowed loudly at his presents, nuzzling against his leg, Dean ignored his presence. His head dizzy and he felt sickly, as blood dripped onto the floor rapidly. He breathed roughly, as the sound of stirring from the bedroom made Dean glance up. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice called as Dean panicked, he moved towards the extra bathroom, slamming the door. Castiel came out rubbing his face in confusion, looking around the living room. “...Dean?” 

Wings meowed, as Castiel glanced down at the cat she rubbed against his leg rubbing some dark liquid onto his clothes. 

“I swear to god, wings. If that’s shit-” Castiel snipped picking up the cat before, he leaned over towards the light switch. Turning on the light, he held his breath looking down at the blood all over the cat and him. So much blood. Castiel tensed as the cat wiggled out of his shaky hands, whose blood…”D-DEAN!” 

Castiel bolted towards the bathroom, the door opened with a slam to see Dean slumped into the tub holding his wounds, half awake as Castiel bolted to him holding his face. 

“DEAN! STAY WITH ME! DEAN!” Castiel screamed as the world around Dean started to fade and he welcomed the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

*******************************

 

Dean felt hands in his hair, ruffling them softly, the first tender touch dean had ever experienced of life. This was the first day he was grown.

“It’s okay…” A voice spoke softly as Dean scrunched his tiny little face. The small four year old looking boy softly blinked his eyes open, his eyes came into focus very slowly as he found himself looking into the most beautiful big brown eyes. Dean whimpered as he softly squeezed his eyes shut again. Getting use to the senses. Getting use to the idea of hot and cold. Getting use to being alive. He tried to sit up but she stopped him. “Hey...Hey…Take your time...” 

Dean relaxed back down, hesitantly opened his eyes once more at the girl. He slowly brought a hand up to rub his eyes unconsciously, he found himself looking down at his little fingers. Watching his hand and fingers move so amazed at it, as the woman hand touched his taking his hand for the first time. Dean blinked at her and then their connected hand. He looked away to glanced his surroundings which looked like a blinding white lab.

“T-Tidus?” Her shaky voice called to him, making him look up. “D...Do you remember me?” 

Dean blinked as he softly sat up a bit, looking up at eyes that looked like she was going to cry. He felt her cup his face with her other hand, softly rubbing her thumb over his cheek. He looked over her blonde messy hair, the bags under her eyes, the...sadness...the depression and the obvious sign of her being at her limit. He gave her a slow blink as the four year old looking boy spoke for the first time.

“M...Mama?” Dean spoke softly, as the woman’s tears poured from her eyes. Choking out the sobs she had held back for so long, she scooped up the toddler. Squeezing him close, she sobbed into his neck, shaking ...chest heaving. He could feel her tears sliding down his neck, as she rocked him close.

“My baby...Don’t ever leave me again…” The woman sobbed, as Dean blinked every so softly. 

Where did he go...to make her so sad…?

 

*******************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes opened to the sound of arguing, he blinked softly at the noise. Castiel and Gabriel spoke in hushed but angry tones, Sam sitting next to Dean carefully patting down and sewing his wounds. Sam was the first to notice him wake, he paused his hand that was finishing sewing the last bullet wound. 

“He’s awake.” Sam spoke, causing both to turn. Castiel moved to Dean almost instantly. 

“C-Cas-!” Gabriel choked out as Castiel slapped Dean hard in the face, Dean didn’t even blink at the hit only his face moved at the force of the hit. After the hit, Castiel grabbed Dean’s face pulling him into a hard kiss. “Cas! Careful!” 

“You stupid fucking moron!” Castiel shook holding him angrily, tears filling his eyes. “How dare you! How dare you do that to me! What would have happened to me if you died?! What would I have done-...” Castiel felt the tears bubbling up in his eyes as Dean leaned up pressing him into a hard kiss. Castiel kissed him back just as hard, before he pulled back and slapped him again. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OUTSIDE WITHOUT ME?! YOU ARE LUCKY SAM COULD GOOGLE HOW TO DEAL WITH BULLET WOUNDS!” 

“Google mostly recommended a hospital trip.” Sam smiled. “Which is still highly recommended.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dean breathed as he sat up burying his face into his neck, Castiel choked out in surprise by the movement. 

“Dean! Your stitches!” Castiel choked out as he shoved him back lightly looking down to see Dean had torn a stitch. Dean looked down unfazed. 

“...ah...My apologies.” Dean spoke, as Castiel blinked in surprise. Why wasn’t Dean howling in pain or begging for pain relievers. Why was Dean acting like he was having a normal breakfast conversation?

“Dean...didn’t...you feel that? Castiel stated as Dean shook his head no. Castiel hesitantly took the needle from Sam, and Dean’s hand softly poking Dean with it. Dean blinked watching him, but didn’t flinch, didn't pull away. Castiel handed the needle to Sam, as he looked concern. “Can you please fix him again.” Sam nodded as Castiel exchanged looks with Gabriel, both getting up and walking out of the room, leaving them alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Gabriel, that...isn’t normal...is it?” Castiel spoke as he stood on his balcony, holding himself. 

“No...I don’t think so.” Gabriel confessed not as shaken up. “I...have had to tend to Sam’s wounds...he...definitely feels pain.” 

“...maybe it’s just a defect.” Castiel stated obviously upset. “Or maybe he’s...just a older model. M-Maybe they just got r-rid of that ability.” Why would Dean be made not to feel pain?...Did it have something to do with…? Castiel remembered Dean’s cold look as he held Sam close to the burner.

“...What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked seriously. “You seem shaken up.”

“My boyfriend was just shot-” Castiel spoke only telling half the truth. 

“There’s something else.” Gabriel stated as Castiel was taken back. “Cas...What is it?”

“...It’s...Dean...he…” Castiel started holding himself. “...he just did something that scared me…”

“What...did he do?” Gabriel asked softly.

“He...got angry...very...He seemed...to not care if he…” Castiel paused as Gabriel grabbed his shoulders.

“He hurt you?” Gabriel stated defensively.

“N-No! Never!” Castiel choked out.

“Tell me then! What did he do to you that scared you?!” Gabriel snapped.

“...H...He didn’t do it to me.” Castiel paused not able to look at Gabriel as Gabriel’s face went from confusion to anger when he realized what he meant. Gabriel said nothing as he stormed inside, Castiel followed quickly. “Gabriel! Gabriel! What are you going to do?! He doesn’t remember!” They walked inside interrupting a conversation between the two plants.

“Sam! We are leaving!” Gabriel stated grabbing their coats from the chair, as Sam hesitantly stood. 

“S-Sam.” Dean stated trying to get an answer out of him, as Gabriel helped Sam get his coat on.

“Gabriel! Please! Don’t do this!” Castiel choked out. “He needs Sam’s medical knowledge! Please! What if he pulls another stitch?! What if he gets a fever?! Gabe! He could die!”

“Then LET him!” Gabriel snapped causing the room to grow silent. “Castiel. He HURT someone. He HURT SAM!” 

“H-He didn’t know what he was doing! Gabe-” Castiel choked out, as Dean looked ashamed towards the floor. Gabriel’s eyes looked Dean up and down scoffing slightly. 

“Funny, he looks guilty to me.” Gabriel snapped, Castiel glanced back at Dean, not saying anything taken back by Dean’s expression. “Get your things, Castiel. You’re coming too.”

“N-No.” Castiel shook his head no standing in front of Dean.

“You ARE coming with us and we are calling chuck’s good to come and collect their defective product!” Gabriel snapped, as he grabbed for Castiel’s cloak. “I should have NEVER went through that stupid box. I should have never given it to you. I should have let it rot in the attic where it belonged.”

“Attic? I-I thought you found it at goodwill!” Castiel stated in surprise. 

“...” Gabriel looked angry but said nothing. 

“Where did you find the seed, Gabriel?” Castiel stated seriously. Gabriel didn’t speak moving to collect Sam and his things. “Gabriel-”

“Look. You come with me now or you can stay here with your monster and lose me as a cousin.” Gabriel stated coldly. “You don’t get both.”

“Gabriel...I-I…” Castiel backed back towards Dean.

“...I hope he doesn’t decide to carve you up too.” Gabriel stated coldly as he slid on his own coat. “...You are always welcome...alone.” 

“Gabriel! Don’t do this!” Castiel followed him as Sam and Gabriel left out the door. A loud slam made him angrily slam his fist against the door. “God Damn it!” 

“You should go with him.” Dean stated standing in the doorway a bit woozy, Castiel instantly turned in a panic.

“D-Dean!” Castiel moved to him. “ You shouldn’t be up!” Castiel moved holding Dean up, as Dean almost instantly slouched against him. “You’ll tear your stitches.”

“He...is right...I am...a monster.” Dean breathed trying to stand on his own.

“Don’t say that…” Castiel snapped, as Dean’s hands found Castiel’s hair softly ruffling it. Castiel didn’t flinch, didn’t shove him away as tears filled Castiel’s eyes. 

“I Love you.” Dean breathed sadly. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m not worthy of you.” 

“Y-You are, Dean.” Castiel whispered. “Y...You make me so happy.” 

Dean didn’t comment, weakly collapsed into his arms, unable to keep awake as Castiel only had enough strength to help him land on the couch. Dean panted unconsciously, sweat dripping down his pale skin, as he laid passed out against the couch. Castiel softly ran his fingers through his hair as tears slid down his eyes. 

“...Don’t you get it yet…?...I love you, stupid...I won’t go anywhere…” Castiel whispered giving his forehead a soft kiss as he held his hand laying kisses on his knuckles. Praying he’d be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

************************************************

 

Chuck sat next to the computer sliding up his reading glasses, as he tapped the older computer screen. Dean’s vital’s were off the charts, his body was injured in two separate area’s. His body seemed to be close to failure, his readings and blood pressure off the charts. He leaned back into the chair, pressing his coffee to his lips, colding staring at the screen. Panting from behind him made him glance back seeing a very pissed off man. 

“I see you accomplished my goal.” Chuck stated, as the man stormed in.

“I shot him. I did what I was told! You didn’t warn me he would attack me!” The man hissed. “He broke my fingers! Popped out my shoulder! Bruised my throat!” 

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you to come out alive. Be grateful.” Chuck chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. “He went soft on you.” 

“W-Went soft?” The man choked out in fear, Chuck gave him a look, before he tossed a bag towards the man.

“The seven grand like we agreed on. I even threw in another grand if you lived. Congrats on that by the way.” Chuck stated. 

“Shove a dick.” The man hissed as he turned walking away, storming off. 

Chuck frowned once again going back to stare at the screen. He needed the right results. He needed the reaction from Dean. It wasn’t enough. He needed to push him harder. Alastair and his men needed it back. They needed…

Chuck glanced down into his cup. 

“Tidus.” Chuck said softly to no one as he swirled his cup coffee his face growing cold to the name, before he threw his coffee cup against the wall causing it to shatter into millions of pieces.


	10. Let's get out of this town

Gabriel helped force the door open, holding it for Sam as they entered Gabriel’s home. Gabriel was so pissed he was silent, but slammed things when he touched it. Gabriel threw his keys onto the counter shrugging off his coat, before helping Sam take off his. Gabriel hung it up in silence, as Gabriel kicked off his own shoes. Sam watched, unable to grasp the concept of tying or untying his shoes, Sam waited till Gabriel was free to help him which Gabriel did without being asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Gabriel asked as Sam turned his head.

“Tell you what?” Sam blinked.

“That...Dean hurt you.” Gabriel whispered, his hands shaking as he tried not to cry. “I-I kept bringing you over to hang out with him. I-I left him alone with you! I...I didn’t know...Sam...I’m so sorry for anything I did to hurt you…” Sam softly cupped Gabriel’s face, as he forced Gabriel to stand. Gabriel felt tears fall, as Sam softly wiped them away. 

“You could never hurt me…” Sam stated softly. “...You or Dean.” 

“But...he hurt your face...Castiel said-” Gabriel choked out as Sam softly leaned in giving Gabriel a soft kiss on his lips, instantly shutting Gabriel up as blushed formed across his face.

“...Dean didn’t hurt me…” Sam stated firmly, as Gabriel blinked in surprise. They stood silently against each other. Sam ran his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip, before Sam slowly leaned in again. Gabriel would be lying if he didn’t close his eyes and meet Sam’s lips, feeling their lips softly move against each other as Sam held him close as they lightly made out in the doorway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_________________After the attack___________________________

 

“W-...What?” Castiel choked out. It was like it never happened like Dean had not just moments before almost attempted to kill Sam. “Sam, Dean what the hell is going on?!”

 

“Sam?” Sam blinked. “Who is Sam?” Castiel paused as he slowly the confusion faded to concern.

 

“S...Sam is you…” Castiel stated softly as Sam blinked, taking a moment to process it, Dean’s eyes for a moment thought it went unnoticed held the cold dark stare.

“I’m sorry, You...are unable to give me a name.” Sam blinked almost as confused as him. As Dean gave a soft almost satisfied smile, softly ruffling castiel’s hair as he turned to walk away.

“I will make toast.” Dean smiled as Sam softly blinked looking around pausing only to turn to look at Sam. “Will you like to help, Sam?”

“Yes please.” Sam smiled as he paused looking at castiel. “...Can you find me a human to give me a name?”

“S...sure.” Castiel choked out, as Sam followed Dean happy like a baby duck. Happily making toast with him as though they weren’t just about to murder each other.

Dean got the toast out of the fridge as Castiel watched them, so confused and upset. Castiel held himself lightly running his fingers through his hair before not knowing what to do with himself muttering to himself about band aids and calling gabe before just walked towards the bedroom to grab band aids.

“I am sorry for being so violent.” Dean spoke as he grabbed a piece of toast, putting it into one side of the four piece toaster to show Sam then handed Sam the other pieces to try himself. Sam took the pieces examining each one before taking one at a time and setting it into the toaster. 

“No...You’re not...Tidus.” Sam stated simply, as Dean turned his head with a emotionless look. He gave a soft smirk as he looked away. 

“Ah. so you have heard of me.” Tidus chuckled but sam didn’t comment.

“We know who you are....We all do.” Sam stated but didn’t go further into it. 

“...I do in fact feel regret on the matter of almost killing you.” Tidus turned to lean against the counter. 

“That would be Dean.” Sam clicked his tongue. “You would have killed me if Dean did not interfere.” 

“Don’t take it so personally.” Tidus gave him a look up and down, Glancing at Sam’s bleeding face. “I would have killed anyone who pulled what you did.” 

“...” Sam said nothing as Tidus pulled the lever down on the toaster. The toast started to cook. “...It was in my coding. My need for my master to love me.” 

“That’s why I took away that coding. I rewrote you to be something...new.” Tidus stated with a smirk. “Ah...I guess not so new. I mean, Human’s do exist.” 

“What are you saying?” Sam stated as Tidus grabbed an apple from the counter next to the toaster, he hopped up to sit on the counter taking a bite. 

“I said I gave you a little upgrade…” Tidus smiled at him chewing with his mouth open. Sam blinked but didn’t comment, frowning wondering what Tidus had done to him. “Hey, Can you hand me that.” Tidus pointed towards the pen on the counter, as Sam gave him a look. 

“No.” Sam scoffed as he stared at the toast waiting for it to pop before he tensed. When it popped Sam slowly turned to look at tidus. Tidus gave him a cheesy smile. 

“See? Upgrade.” Tidus took another bite, as Sam let out a shaky breath. 

“Y...You corrupted my data.” Sam choked out. “You were the reason they put such important data in the first place.”

“Geeze. Just say ‘Thanks for the free will, Tidus.’ “ Tidus mocked as he shoved the apple into a flower pot, He wiped his hands on his pants, he climbed off the counter. Moving to walk away when Sam’s hand shot out grabbing his wrist, tidus turned looking at him.

“I...don’t... want to be... you.” Sam choked out upset, as tears filled his eyes. Tidus glanced down at the floor, sam was taken back by how...sad Tidus looked. 

“You...could never be me…” Tidus looked back at him. “...free will doesn’t make you become something like me...Monsters do.” Sam taken back felt Tidus yank his arm away as Castiel entered the room. Tidus moved past Castiel who stopped instantly at Dean’s leaving.

“D-Dean? Where are you going?!” Castiel choked out, Tidus paused as he turned to look to Castiel, who clutched the first aid kit. Dean blinked innocently, glancing around, as he gave Castiel a smile. 

“I...don’t know.” Dean stated. “Toast is ready.” Dean softly brought a hand to castiel’s hair ruffling it. Almost like flicking a light switch, Tidus was gone. Sam wondered for a moment if Dean knew of him. If Dean was a backseat driver to the situation or not allowed to ride at all. 

“C-Come on, Sam.” Castiel stated as Sam took a seat at the table. Sam watched Dean for a few moments, but when he realized Dean couldn’t look at him...It answered his question.

 

 

 

 

 

____________________After Dean got shot___________________________

 

 

“Dean! Your stitches!” Castiel choked out as he shoved him back lightly looking down to see Dean had torn a stitch. Dean looked down unfazed.

“...ah...My apologies.” Dean spoke, as Castiel blinked in surprise. Why wasn’t Dean howling in pain or begging for pain relievers. Why was Dean acting like he was having a normal breakfast conversation?

“Dean...didn’t...you feel that? Castiel stated as Dean shook his head no. Castiel hesitantly took the needle from Sam, and Dean’s hand softly poking Dean with it. Dean blinked watching him, but didn’t flinch, didn't pull away. Castiel handed the needle to Sam, as he looked concern. “Can you please fix him again.” Sam nodded as Castiel exchanged looks with Gabriel, both getting up and walking out of the room, leaving them alone. Dean’s eyes grew cold, as he watch them leave, Sam rethreaded the needle. 

“Hello Tidus.” Sam stated when they were gone, as Tidus glanced Sam up and down. 

“Sam. Liking your new found freedom?” Tidus asked, as Sam moved to sew up the broke stitch. 

“...Yes.” Sam spoke as he slid the needle into Dean’s skin. He expected Tidus to make a noise, to make a sarcastic comment...something. Nothing was said. “...I’m surprised you don’t stay out. You know....Let Dean fade into the background.” 

“...” Tidus said nothing. “...It is better I be forgotten. This life...was never meant for me...my life ended thirty years ago. This? ...This is for Dean.”

“He is you, you know.” Sam stated. “You are one in the same.” 

“Dean doesn’t know I’m here. I’m an unconscious action on his part. I am in better terms taking the reins at times he freezes.” Tidus stated as he watched the needle pierce his skin. “He knows I hurt you. He knows I hurt Cole. He just think he’s doing it...he...doesn’t know why...or what made him do it….It’s killing him. He thinks he’s a monster.” 

“...Do you believe the same thing?” Sam stated. “That you’re a monster?”

“...” Tidus didn’t speak for a long time. “...Dean is...all that’s left of the real Tidus…I am...what they made me to be. A monster.” 

“...The real Tidus?” Sam asked. Tidus didn’t speak as Sam took the hint finishing the stitch. “...I saw her.” Tidus tensed, turning to look at Sam. “Ever since you messed with my coding, I have been dreaming of her too...but...They aren’t my memories. They are yours.” 

“...She’s dead.” Tidus stated. “The dead like to haunt the living...It’s what they do.” 

“...I saw her, Tidus.” Sam stated as he cut the string. “...She came to me. She...looked like she hadn’t aged a day. It was her...but...it wasn’t.” 

“W-What?” Tidus choked out upset. “W-What do you mean?! S-She can’t be-!” 

“Sam! We are leaving!” Gabriel stated interrupting them grabbing their coats from the chair, as Sam hesitantly stood.

“S-Sam.” Tidus stated trying to get an answer out of him, as Gabriel helped Sam get his coat on. As Dean returned watching the fight break out between the cousins.

“Gabriel! Please! Don’t do this!” Castiel choked out. “He needs Sam’s medical knowledge! Please! What if he pulls another stitch?! What if he gets a fever?! Gabe! He could die!”

“Then LET him!” Gabriel snapped causing the room to grow silent. “Castiel. He HURT someone. He HURT SAM!”

“H-He didn’t know what he was doing! Gabe-” Castiel choked out, as Dean looked ashamed towards the floor. Gabriel’s eyes looked Dean up and down scoffing slightly.

“Funny, he looks guilty to me.” Gabriel snapped, Castiel glanced back at Dean, not saying anything taken back by Dean’s expression. “Get your things, Castiel. You’re coming too.”

“N-No.” Castiel shook his head no standing in front of Dean.

“You ARE coming with us and we are calling chuck’s good to come and collect their defective product!” Gabriel snapped, as he grabbed for Castiel’s cloak. “I should have NEVER went through that stupid box. I should have never given it to you. I should have let it rot in the attic where it belonged.”

“Attic? I-I thought you found it at goodwill!” Castiel stated in surprise.

“...” Gabriel looked angry but said nothing.

“Where did you find the seed, Gabriel?” Castiel stated seriously. Gabriel didn’t speak moving to collect Sam and his things. “Gabriel-”

“Look. You come with me now or you can stay here with your monster and lose me as a cousin.” Gabriel stated coldly. “You don’t get both.”

“Gabriel...I-I…” Castiel backed back towards Dean.

“...I hope he doesn’t decide to carve you up too.” Gabriel stated coldly as he slid on his own coat. “...You are always welcome...alone.”

“Gabriel! Don’t do this!” Castiel followed him as Sam and Gabriel left out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________Now__________________________

 

 

Sam sat on the couch, curled against a pillow. His mind somewhere else, as a hand softly handed him a hot mug of cocoa. 

“Thank you.” Sam stated, taking it as Gabriel took a seat next to Sam. Listening to the pattering rain, that seemed to violently patter against the house. 

“You seem out of it.” Gabriel stated concern. “You don’t regret our…?”

“Kiss? No...I enjoyed that very much.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile, taking another sip of his cocoa, pausing only lightly before he turned his attention back to gabe. “...You told Castiel you found Dean’s seed at Goodwill...but...You mentioned you found it in an attic?” Gabriel sighed.

“...I didn’t find Dean’s seed at Goodwill. I lied. It was easier to explain then what happened...No one tends to believe me.” Gabriel stated.

“I’ll believe you.” Sam stated as he took Gabriel’s hand softly. 

“...When I was a child…” Gabriel started giving sam’s hand a squeeze. He hesitantly told his story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

__________________Thirty years ago_________________

 

“Gabriel. Stay close.” Gabriel’s mother spoke as the five year old nodded, walking down a busy street of their local street cart shops. He played with his bouncy ball, bouncing it happily as his dog barked at the obvious sign of a ball. Tail wagging happily as the unleashed dog watched the ball bounce up and down at the child’s hands. 

Walking close to his mother, a rough bounce from a uneven pavement sent the ball rolling off quickly towards the sides of the street. The dog happily bolted after it, as Gabriel pouted.

“Spot! No!” Gabriel stated, as he chased after the dog, the ball stopping against a drain near the wall. Close to a side alley. The Dog happily bit and chewed on it, trying to keep it as Gabriel pouted. “Spot! No! Bad doggie!”

The dog whimpered, retreating as Gabriel collected the chewed up toy ball. One his mother stated was not okay to let Spot eat, no matter now much spot wanted it. Gabriel frowned at the state of his toy as he looked at the guilt ridden dog. 

“Now look what you did.” Gabriel stated as the dog whimpered. Loud bang from the alley way, made Gabriel turn towards its entrance, walking in front of it. He spotted a panting woman, her blonde hair a mess, she leaned against the wall as though it was the only thing keeping her up.

“Shit.” She breathed tiredly as she held her stomach, upset most likely from the loud noise of her knocking over the trash can. 

“It’s not nice to swear.” Gabriel stated, gaining her attention.

“I suppose it’s not.” She panted, brown eyes sizing up the five year old. “Where’s your mummy?” 

“She’s shopping.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder. “I was trying to save my ball from spot. Spot likes to eat my bouncy balls, but my mummy said not to let him. Even if he cries.” 

“Your mummy sounds very smart.” The girl panted, squeezing her eyes close in pain. 

“Are you okay, miss?” Gabriel questioned as his eyes fell to the blood pooling on her white shirt. 

“Just peachy.” She stated, as a noise startled her making her look down the other side of the alley but no one came. “...What’s your name?”

“Gabriel.” Gabriel stated. 

“Last name?” The woman panted.  
“Lokki.” Gabriel blinked innocently, as the woman glanced back down the alley. 

“Where do you live?” The woman asked.

“Just down that way, the one with the blue roof. My mommy says no one can miss it. Though I don’t know why they would, it’s just a house…” Gabriel stated confused.

“Probably shouldn’t tell that to strangers.” She panted. 

“Probably not.” Gabriel scratched his nose as she gave a weak chuckle.

“Can...C-Can you do me a favor, Gabriel lokki?” The woman asked. “But you have to keep it a secret.” 

“I’m very good at secrets. I didn’t tell Mr. Bobby that Jake cheated on his math test.” Gabriel stated.

“That sentence is very reassuring.” The woman took a seed from her pocket, as well as a container reading ‘To grow a girlfriend’. She opened the container, taking out the seed from the container, and replacing it with another seed before closing it up. Sliding the original seed from the container into her pocket. She softly kneeled down in obvious pain handing the box to Gabriel with a bloody hands. “Will you keep this safe for me? Till I come get it? It has to be our little secret. You can’t tell anyone okay?”

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded, as She looked back down the alley as a voice called loudly from somewhere else, causing her to tense. 

“JOANNA!” A man’s voice yelled from a bit aways, he sounded so angry.

“Go to your mommy. Gabriel. Quickly.” The woman stated, as she held her wound once again, bolting down the alley again, running as fast as she could out of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

____________________Now______________________

 

“I kept the seed safe in my secret box for years hoping she would come back.” Gabriel stated sadly. 

“Did she…?” Sam asked softly as Gabriel took a sip of his cocoa.   
“No.”


	11. Story of ages

“Tidus.” A voice called as his eyes were brought to the voice, there he was again in the blinding white lab, inside of glass chamber. Her hand to the glass, she looked so sad. Tears sliding down her face, as she tried to smile through it. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Dean eyes glanced over her busted lip, the obvious dishevelment in her demeanor. He slowly reached his hand to the glass, pressing his hand up against hers as she nodded knowingly. 

“I promise. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” She continued as she reached over starting the machine, Dean glanced up as the machine started whirring to life.. “I promise…”

Dean’s eyes returned to her as she gave a loving smile, he softly smiled back. Something behind her caught his attention as his eyes shot towards a figure behind her. A man he didn’t remember, a man he knew, holding a gun in the doorway pointing to her. Dean could feel the machine start to work, he felt his body being pulled in so many directions. Every atom in his body starting to rip apart. The gun went off, as the woman collapsed against the glass, holding a bleeding wound in her stomach. 

“M-MOM!” Dean screamed extremely upset as he started pounding on the glass trying to get to her, trying to help her, he watched her panting in pain as she slowly turned to face the man that shot her as Dean’s whole world went black. 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean startled awake, shooting up right he felt sweat dripping from his body. Panting as he took in the surroundings of Castiel’s apartment. He panted roughly, as he felt his tensed body slowly relax. He glanced down at his stomach, looking down at his white bandaged stomach, that seemed only covered in old blood. How long had he been out?

Dean could hear the loud sound of scratching, as his eyes moved towards the office door seeing a light that shone from the crack in the door. He stood, careful of his stitches as he walked towards the door. Seeing Castiel scribbling into his comic book pages, his glasses on the edge of his nose as he slightly shaded a portion of Dean’s hair.

Castiel...was innocent in all of this. He was just...trying to live a normal life. He didn’t deserve this. The nightmare to come. Dean knew of the dangers that would come, knew the hardships they would have to face. Dean knew he should slip out and never come back, save Castiel the pain...but...Dean was selfish. Dean didn’t want to let him go...

Dean walked into the room, Castiel didn’t hear him enter, as Dean took his normal seat next to castiel’s desk. Castiel's eyes moved to him, as Dean sat carefully staring at his work from the side of his desk.

“You shouldn’t be up.” Castiel commented but made no effort to stop him as he continued to draw. Dean gave him a soft smile. 

“You’re drawing...without me bugging you to.” Dean stated almost amused.

“I draw when i’m stressed.” Castiel stated, as he started on the next panel. 

“What are you drawing now?” Dean asked as Castiel went deep red with realization.

“D-Don’t look!” Castiel went deep red placing his hands over the drawing but it was still easy to make out what was happening.

“You’re drawing the sex scene?” Dean gave a chuckle as Castiel looked away.

“I-I comes with the job description at times.” Castiel choked, his face deep red as he stubbornly went back to drawing. Dean’s eyes scanned the work, watching as Daniel seduced Clarence at his desk. Dean wasn’t sure the exact line of work Clarance did, since Castiel was too stubborn to let Dean read them.

“We have never had sex at your desk.” Dean blinked trying to get a better look.

“This is LOOSELY BASED on us.” Castiel choked out, trying to cover the work with his arm in embarrassment. Dean softly took a page from the finish pile, his eyes slid over it. Taking in the pictures, of Daniel looking cold to the situation as Clarence seemed conflicted. There was only three words on the page but Dean didn’t know how to read. He scanned the page watching as Daniel sit on Clarence’s lap but Clarence stopped daniel from kissing him with three words before he kissed him himself.

“What does this say?” Dean asked as Castiel did a double take. “What is Clarence saying to Daniel?” 

“N-Nothing, Dean!” Castiel tried to snatch the paper back. “Dean!” Dean held it away from castiel who scrambled to obtain it. Dean leaned back, keeping it out of his reach, as Castiel leaned forwards till he had fallen off his chair and onto Dean. Dean’s back against the floor as Castiel tried to snatch it, Dean’s face emotionless as Castiel deep red and obvious embarrassed. 

“Castiel.” Dean spoke with authority in his voice which stopped Castiel dead in his tracks. Looking down at the man under him, Castiel seemed taken back. “What did he say?”

Castiel looked conflicted as he brushed some of his hair out of his face, laying on his chest he looked away not say anything. A few minutes went by before Castiel hesitantly turned his face back to Dean, softly moving towards Dean’s lips he breathed softly against them.

“I...Love you.” Castiel breathed out with a shaky breath, as he softly closed the gap and kissed Dean, Dean froze. Castiel...loved him too? Castiel pulled back from the quick peck, stealing the paper from Dean with ease and got off of him. Castiel moved to his chair in the silence going back to work as the silence continued between them as Dean processed the whole thing. 

The pen scratched away as he drew more hair into Dean’s character, his face a deep red from what he had said. Dean stood as Castiel tried to ignore his presence, tried to disappear into the desk, as Dean softly took the pen from Castiel’s hand. Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye, but didn’t object as Dean softly moved Castiel’s work from the desk. Placing it on the book shelf, he shoved the unimportant stuff on the floor as Castiel stood taken back.

“Dean!” Castiel choked out as Dean circled him, castiel following him with his own body. Dean took a step forward, as Castiel took a step back. His back now pressed against the desk, Castiel turned realizing where he was. When he looked back to Dean, Dean stood before him. “D-De-.” 

“I love you.” Dean spoke seriously, as Castiel shut up. Castiel blushed looking at Dean who looked so...conflicted. 

“I-I’m not saying it again.” Castiel choked out stubbornly looking away. 

“I love you.” Dean stated softly cupping Castiel’s face as Castiel choked out in stubbornness pulling his face away, but Castiel’s body betrayed him. His fingers moved to grip Dean’s belt loops. 

“Stop saying that. I-It’s embarrassing.” Castiel mumbled, but after a few moments of silence. Castiel turned to look at Dean once again, who stared at him seriously.

“I love you.” Dean spoke as their eyes met, Castiel hesitantly looked down as though ashamed of those words.

“I...love you too…” Castiel whispered, as he felt Dean’s hand return to his face, raising Castiel’s chin to look at him. Castiel’s eyes softly returned to Dean’s as Dean leaned down pressing his lips onto castiel’s. Castiel kissed back almost instantly, his fingers pulling Dean closer.

The kiss got hotter, lustful, as Dean pressed castiel hard against the desk. Castiel moaned his fingers now tangled in Dean’s hair. He felt dean trying to push him up on the desk, but Castiel broke the kiss stopping him.

“W-...Wait.” Castiel panted, as Dean stopped instantly, panting against Castiel’s lips as Castiel moved out from under Dean and walked away from him. Dean sighed, looking down disappointed, as he turned to leave as well. Surprised however to see Castiel blushing and looking at him from behind him. Castiel took a step forward taking the spot Dean took, as Dean pressed against the desk. “I-Is...it okay I top?...You always go out of your way to make me feel good...but...I...don’t know if I do….for you...you know…?” 

A small smile appeared on Dean’s face his heart fluttering at such the intimate gesture on castiel’s part. Castiel tensed as he realized what he asked of Dean. He had never been topped before. H-H...he just asked Dean for his virginity? Castiel went Deep red.

“W-We don’t have to do it...if you don’t want…” Castiel choked out.

“I want to.” Dean stated.

“W-We do-don’t have to do it here, W-We can do it on the bed o-or?” Castiel rambled embarrassed as Dean softly pulled him back into the hard kiss. Castiel instantly submitted to the kiss, gripping Dean’s shirt, he nervously pushed him back into the desk. Taking the reins with nervous hands, as he unbuckled Dean’s pants, forcing them down before helping dean hop onto the desk. Emotions and feelings showing through kisses and touches, as the two spoke with actions on the feelings they never were able to speak.

 

 

_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chuck tapped the computer, as he held his coffee cup in his hands. The computer registering 18434’s heart race and his level’s off the chart. Chuck sighed as he glanced at the time, man they were still at it? Chuck glanced at the time once again, and back at Dean’s levels. Dean levels were off the charts, they have monitored him in sexual activity many times. This however was red flagging him on the system. Practically the same reading he had when beating up cole. 

“Tidus.” Chuck said to no one in particular. “is this you?” 

Chuck pursed his lips as he frowned, jumping at the sound of something being slammed onto his desk. He yelped very high pitched, glancing up and down a very amused Alastair. 

“Chuckie.” Alastair breathed with a click of his tongue. “Heard you were holding out on me.”

“O-Out?” Chuck gave a nervous laugh as he attempted to exit the screen of Dean’s vitals. Alastair slammed the keyboard cover onto Chuck’s hand as chuck screamed in pain, Alastair put more weight on it. Chuck whimpered in pain as Alastair leaned back against the cover. 

“I really don’t like being strung along.” Alastair stated, as Chuck held his wrist as he decided his best course of action.

“I...was going to tell you.” Chuck whimpered, as Alastair gave a soft chuckle in amusement before he moved to sit up on the keyboard cover of the desk causing chuck to scream in pain once again.

“Do you see what I see?” Alastair pointed to the number on top of the screen. He slid his finger to underline it. “See it? That says 1B343. Funny, because those vitals seem pretty nice for a pretty girl in the bottom of the ocean. Now, Unless I’m reading it this completely wrong and breaking your wrist for my own amusement…” He moved himself to get comfortable causing Chuck to whimper. 

“I-I can’t feel my hand.” Chuck whimpered. 

“...Or maybe your monitor is broken?” Alastair tapped on the monitor ignoring his pleas.

“I-It’s not him…” Chuck whispered as alastair moved causing another scream to erupt. 

“Really? Because it looks like fucking 18434 to me!” Alastair scoffed. 

“IT’S HIS OTHER SIDE!” Chuck laughed awkwardly in the pain, as Alastair paused. 

“Other side?” Alastair raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not Tidus in there! He seems to only show spikes of him in only very little bursts. I-I’m trying to get Tidus out completely!” Chuck whimpered.

“Where did this ‘other side’ come from, Chuck?” Alastair hissed.

“I-I don’t know! H...He shouldn’t exist! He...is a defect! A abnormally!” Chuck panted and whimpered at his hand. “All I know is he is no weapon. Not in the state he is now-”  
“I have been waiting thirty years to grow him again. Thirty years I had to wait because of you. I want him back to the way he was in two days-” Alastair stated angrily.

“P-Please! I need two month tops! This is all trial and error! He is in there but I needs something to keep him out!” Chuck stuttered. “Give me two months! PLEASE!”

“...You got two weeks.” Alastair stated, as he gave a chuckle. “Two weeks or i’ll come chop off a limp for every week I don’t have my weapon. Don’t worry, I’ll start with the unbroken arm….Do we have a understanding?” Alastair jumped in his seat causing Chuck’s bone to crack loudly causing him to scream. 

“YES! YES! GOD YES! PLEASE!” Chuck cried as he felt Alastair get off the keyboard cover, Chuck instantly yanked his hand away from under the cover, holding his bruising and obviously broken wrist. 

“Two weeks.” Alastair stated coldly, taking Chuck’s coffee he took a sip before he turned walking away when he got to the door he paused. “Oh...Cole wishes his best.” Chuck shook from the pain as Alastair chuckled as he made his way down the hall. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel softly stirred at the soft sound of meowing, his eyes slowly coming to focus on the cat wanting attention from one or both of the two men sleeping on the floor of the office. Castiel softly reached his hand out petting the hairless cat, who instantly purred happily against his hand. 

So use to being spooned against Dean, he couldn’t imagine waking up without Dean’s arms around his waist, and Dean’s legs tangled up into his. Castiel gave wings attention, before arms tightened around waist and Dean gave him a kiss on his shoulder blade.

“Did I wake you?” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head no.

“I didn’t want to sleep, I was scared this would be a dream.” Dean whispered burying his face into his shoulder blade.

“D-Don’t be stupid. Of course this isn’t a dream.” Castiel instantly started to blush. 

“Can I hear it again?” Dean asked, so...broken.

“N-No! It was embarrassing enough.” Castiel choked out looking away. 

“...I love you too.” Dean stated placing soft kisses on his shoulder, as Castiel went redder. Dean didn’t force anything else out of him, just softly holding him. Dean stared at the hickeys that covered Castiel’s neck, the beautiful love marks of their love making. This...was how he wished every moment was with Castiel. This was all castiel deserved. Happiness. 

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Castiel asked shyly causing Dean to pause his movement. “Y...You were crying out my name.” Dean shook his head no, not recalling a dream, the first time in many nights he didn’t dream of the girl with the blonde hair and brown eyes. As Castiel turned to face him, softly brushing some strands of hair out of Dean’s face. “You know you can...tell me anything right?”

Dean paused taken back by the sentence, as he hesitantly looked away. The conflict obvious on Dean’s face made Castiel look concerned. 

“Anything?” Dean whispered. 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded. “Those bad dreams will go away if you talk about them.” Dean looked up surprised, believing that would just work. As simple as that. No more dreams. 

“R-...” Dean started. “R-Really?” Castiel nodded as Dean looked away again, as though debating. 

“...I’ve been having these...Dreams.” Dean started as Castiel softly took Dean’s hands, listening to all Dean had to say.


	12. Red lighter

“Tidus.” Castiel spoke as he stared out the window, the bathrobe clinging to his wet body, as Dean started to dress, his skin still wet but he made no effort to dry himself, careful of his stitches which seemed to start to heal. “That’s what she calls you?”

“Every night.” Dean spoke as his hair dripped onto the floor. Castiel turned to face him, before walking over, he took the toilet to dean’s hair.

“You shouldn’t worry yourself about dreams, Dean.” Castiel stated softly, as he moved the towel against his hair. 

“I...just don’t think they are dreams.” Dean spoke softly as Castiel paused almost missing his words, Castiel said nothing as he continued to dry his hair. Castiel gave him a soft smile once it was dried enough, as Castiel leaned up kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“Why don’t you get started on breakfast, and I’ll help as soon as I’m dressed?” Castiel offered as Dean nodded softly. 

“Okay.” Dean softly smiled, as he reached up ruffling Castiel’s hair. “I love you.” Castiel blushed but didn’t say anything as Dean made his way out of the room. Castiel waited for the door to close, before Castiel moved to his phone, looking up the number in his contacts. He pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing.

“Chuck’s goods?” Chuck’s voice sighed out, as he popped some pain relievers.

“Chuck? It’s castiel? Remember my cousin bought your-” Castiel started.

“Ah yes, you have Dean.” Chuck sat up in his interest peaked. 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel gave a nervous chuckle. “Um...I have a question about Dean’s seed.” 

“Sure! Anything you need.” Chuck stated.

“I...Is there any possibility...Dean was grown before?” Castiel asked. “Like...maybe he was...returned or...refurbished?” 

“What makes you ask that?” Chuck stated very interested.

“Dean...was telling me there were dreams he has been having about a blonde woman calling him tidus.” Castiel stated softly. “I’m concerned. He seem’s really upset.” 

“That’s odd but common.” Chuck stated in a lie. “I can have a technician come look at him. There might be something wrong with his programing, it’s good you called us. With the older models sometimes things like this do happen.”

“Really?” Castiel stated his relief coming to him with that statement. 

“Yes, In fact. I’ll have a technician come down today, to check on his well being.” Chuck smirked.

“...Yes. Thanks.” Castiel smiled, as he looked towards the door. “I just want him better.” 

“Of course. We all do.” Chuck lied. “These guys are like a son to me.” Chuck gave a chuckle.

“Thank you for your help.” Castiel stated.

“Anytime.” Chuck smirked as Castiel hung up. 

_____________________________________

 

 

 

Chuck’s fingers tapped against the desk before an idea popped into his head. A small one. Just a theory. Chuck smirk got bigger as he started to type into his computer, after a good hour he seemed satisfied with the results he plugged in a USB drive. When he took it out he looked at it thinking hard, twirling it in his hand as Jo entered with coffee. 

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d be up till four.” Jo stated as she set the coffee down next to him. “Ten’s early for you.” Chuck paused as a lightbulb went off in his head and he turned to look at jo. 

“How would you like to do a repair?” Chuck smirked coldly. 

“S-Sure.” Jo said taken back as Chuck slid the USB into her hand.

“I need you to repair 1B434. I already fixed the problem with the programing. I just need someone to install it.” Chuck stated. 

“O-Okay.” Jo stated, as chuck wrote down the address, Jo was taken back. Chuck never liked her leaving the office, handing her the address, she turned hesitantly moving to leave. 

“Oh… and Jo. If anyone asks...You made the USB. Alright?” Chuck stated as she turned back to face him. Jo blinked confused. 

“B-But you made it, Surely you’d like credit-.” Jo stuttered. 

“If anyone asks, it was you. Understand?” Chuck almost...commanded as Jo hesitantly nodded. “Now, run along.” Jo slowly turned back around, conflicted and confused as she walked out the door.

_______________________________________

 

 

 

Jo knocked on the door of Castiel’s apartment, double checking the number to make sure it was the right door. When the door swung open, laughter from the other side cut short as green eyes stared into brown eyes. They said nothing for a long time, staring at each other with words either of them knew existed between each other.

“Dean? Who is it?” Castiel asked as he moved into the open space next to dean. “Can I help you?” Jo blinked pulling her eyes from dean who continued to stare, she looked down into her bag holding out the USB. 

“H-Hi. I’m from chuck’s goods. I was sent by chuck to help with a repair?” Jo gave a nervous smile. 

“Ah, welcome. Thanks for coming so quickly.” Castiel stated, as he turned to look at Dean who seemed frozen in place. “Dean?”

“S...sorry.” Tidus spoke, as he moved out of the way so she could come in. Jo took a step into the room, Tidus’ eyes following her. 

“What do you need from me while you do the repair?” Castiel asked. 

“Nothing. I should be done in a few minutes.” Jo stated. “Where would you like me to do the repair?”

“Here is fine.” Tidus spoke up, as he took a seat at the table. 

“O-Okay.” Jo stated taking a seat next to him as She started to open her laptop. 

“I’ll be fine, if you want to continue your work, Cas.” Tidus stated, Castiel was slightly taken back. Dean sounded off, weird even. Normally he’d wait for Castiel to ask him or just blink at Castiel till Castiel decided for him.

“O...Okay. Call me if you need me.” Castiel hesitantly moved to his office, closing the door behind him. 

______________________________

 

 

 

It was silent as Jo softly set her set up, working on getting everything ready for the download. 

“Can you open your port?” Jo asked, as Tidus hesitated softly took off his shirt, she paused as she noticed his wounds, she didn’t comment as Tidus’ chest softly opened. His chest was so much different than the others. The cover in his chest was only a small skin opening, which the skin on his breast pulled back mechanically. There were holes for floppy disks, since his product was older. "Luckily I brought a adaptor." She gave a light chuckle as she plugged in her floppy disk adaptor, and started typing into the computer preparing for the download.

“Jo…” Tidus spoke causing her to glance up.

“That’s my name.” She gave a smile. “Don’t wear it out.” 

“Do you have any children?” Tidus spoke as Jo shook her head no.

“No, and I’m not married either…” Jo stated as she looked over the old software. “...Never imagined you guys were for small talk...”

“We’re not.” Tidus stated as the room went quiet again. “Did you always wanted to do this when you grew up?” 

“I guess so.” Jo shrugged. 

“What did your parents have to say about moving out here? I imagine they were pretty upset about you moving up here.” Tidus chuckled amused.

“I don’t remember- Wait? Moved down here?” Jo stated. 

“You’re originally from Kansas. Aren’t you?” Tidus stated.

“I-I...I guess so.” Jo blinked.

“You don’t know?” Tidus smirked. “Hm.”

“...What are you implying?” Jo glanced him up and down. 

“I’m not implying anything. So, What are you parents names?” Tidus asked as she seemed to stutter as though trying to think of an answer that wasn’t there.

“I-...I…” Jo choked. “Y-You are just putting me on the spot.”

“I do apologize.” Tidus stated sounding rather not sorry about the whole thing. “Why don’t you tell me something you do know.” Jo went back to typing, trying to act busy.  


“My name is Jo harvelle. I work at Chuck Goods and I’m twenty six years old.” Jo stated as though she was offended. 

“Ah.” Tidus stated. “You’re twenty six?” 

“I just said that.” Jo scoffed. 

“When was your birthday?” Tidus continued.

“April seventh.” Jo snapped.

“What year?” Tidus questioned.

“Does that matter?” Jo was obviously getting pissed at the questioning.

“What’s your favorite snack?” Tidus asked. 

“Marshmallows! What does this have to do-” Jo snapped.

“Your favorite season?” Tidus stated asking it faster getting faster responses.

“Fall!” Jo scoffed.

“Are you more of a Gum or mint person?” Tidus questioned again.

“Mint!” Jo hissed.

“And How many birthdays would you said you had?” Tidus asked.

“Seventy six!” Jo snapped before she instantly paused. Why had she...said that?

“Hm.” Tidus smirked as she looked so upset. She grabbed the USB about to plug it in.

“I-I don’t have time for this-” Jo breathed out as she moved to plug it in but Tidus’ hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist. 

“Before you plug this in, you better consider if you trust who made this. I am putting my life in your hands, trusting only you, Joanna. Now, tell me...who made this drive?” Tidus asked, as Jo tensed, he looked into her eyes so...intensely. 

“I...I did.” Jo lied, as Tidus glanced her up and down, before he softly let go of her wrist. She softly lowered her wrist staring at him as she took a moment to compose herself. Plugging the USB in she watched the download start to begin. Why had she lied? There was no reason too. She was just following orders. This was all chuck had asked for her to do. 

Tidus closed his eyes, as he felt his body downloading the code, his eyes flashing the code before the download was complete. Tidus’ eyes returned to normal, as he looked down at Joanna. 

“There. That should be it.” Jo choked out unable to look at Tidus as she unplugged her stuff from him. 

“Thank you.” Tidus spoke, she didn’t respond as she quickly grabbed her stuff bolting out the door and was gone. Leaving with the mind games tidus had left with her. 

_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Tidus said nothing staring at the door for a long time as Castiel’s office door opened. Tidus’ eyes fell to the grumpy writer who groaned at his writer's block, Castiel paused seeing joanna was gone. 

“She done already?” Castiel asked, as he moved past Tidus to make some coffee. “You guys were in here quite a while.” Tidus watched emotionlessly as he watched Castiel attempting to reach a cup out of his reach, stepping up on his tippy toes, his pajamas too big for his body. unbunched at the ankle to cover his feet at any given freedom. Tidus felt his heart pound. Watching as Castiel’s tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. 

Tidus and Dean may be completely different in every shape and form but... but the one thing they had in common....

Tidus stood grabbing the cup from the shelf for Castiel who turned, giving him a happy smile. 

“Thanks Dean.” Castiel held out his hand for the cup, but instead of gaining the cup like he expected he gained a soft kiss on his lips. Tidus softly pulled back after a few moments, Castiel deep red and blinking in confusion. 

“...I love you.” Tidus spoke, as Castiel tensed looking away. 

“I-I know, you idiot.” Castiel choked out crossing his arms looking away stubbornly. “You don’t need to tell me six thousand times a day.” 

_...Was it selfish?_

“I love you.” Tidus spoke again.

_Just to pretend just for a few moments?_

“I think you’re just saying it to piss me off now.” Castiel scoffed stubbornly.

_That the most beautiful man he ever met…_

“I love you.” Tidus spoke sadly, sliding the back of his fingers down the side of castiel’s cheek. 

_...could love a monster like him too?_

“Dean-” Castiel turned to face him, about to yell at him and smack his hand away.... But there was such sadness in Dean’s face Castiel shut up. “D-...Dean?” Castiel softly moved closer, cupping Dean’s face with concern.

_That he could believe for just a moment…_

“I love you.” Tidus said again, as Castiel looked so concerned as his eyes searched tidus’ for answers that his eyes could never tell. 

“...I love you too, Dean…” Castiel breathed.

 _That castiel used his name instead?_

Castiel softly leaned up, pulling Dean’s face down into a soft loving kiss, as Tidus kissed back softly. His hips finding Castiel’s as he held him close. Just pretending for a moment he was blessed with Castiel for a few moments more….

_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes shot open as he slept curled next to Castiel on the couch, the Tv still on the DVD title screen. The words reading ‘Pocahontas’ in bold letters, reminded him that they had fallen asleep during the movie, but Dean was too hot to really care. He pulled away from castiel as sweat dripped down his body, his face red and he was panting heavily. 

Castiel disturbed by the movement, slowly found himself sitting up. Wings who laid at his feet quickly moving at the obvious disruption as well. Castiel rubbed his eyes, as he moved to look at Dean’s face.

“Dean? Baby? What’s wrong?” Castiel mumbled half asleep as he moved to rub Dean’s skin and was surprised by the heat. “D-Dean! You have a Fever!” Castiel moved to touch dean’s forehead, Dean tried to yank away from his hand, the heat from castiel wasn’t helping. “Shit! Dean!” 

Castiel quickly climbed off the bed, he grabbed Dean’s hand, carefully pulling him along. Dean was so out of it he followed, letting Castiel take care of him. Dean whimpered as he listen to castiel’s command of laying in the tub. The water turned on making Dean tense, but Castiel kept petting his skin trying to calm down the out of it plant. 

“Dean it’s okay.” Castiel whispered as Dean panted heavily, his body slowly relaxing to the cold, Castiel stood moving to grab his phone. Trying to call chuck but all he seemed to be getting was getting his voicemail. “Chuck. It’s Castiel. So-...Something wrong with Dean. He has a fever. I-I don’t...I don’t know what to do! Could it have been his update? I...I just...Please call me back when you get this!” Castiel hung up as he moved to Dean’s side. 

Dean whimpered as Castiel grabbed the thermometer from his medicine cabinet, placing it against Dean’s lips as Dean whimpered. 

“Please Dean. Open please.” Castiel begged as Dean softly opened his mouth taking it into his mouth. When it beeped, Castiel took it out of his mouth, 109 degrees. That was way too high! If he were a human he would be dead! Dean weakly laid his head to the side panting against the shower head that sprayed his skin, in and out of consciousness. Castiel panted in fear as he hesitated before dialing one more number as Dean passed out. 

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eyes opened as they blinked looking up at Sam who smiled down at him. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” Sam smiled as Dean blinked softly sitting up, glancing around the room as Castiel sat up instantly moving to him. He placed a kiss to Dean’s lips as tears filled castiel’s eyes, holding him close. 

“Dean!” Castiel sobbed as Dean’s hands softly wrapped around castiel’s small frame. Gabriel stood, carefully keeping an eye on Dean who glanced at him but held Castiel tightly. Castiel pulled back wiping his tears as he gave Dean multiple kisses. 

“C-Cas?” Dean breathed.

“You scared me, Dean! S-Sam didn’t think…” Castiel didn’t continue giving Dean a kiss again. “Never do that to me again okay?” Dean softly nodded, as Castiel cupped his face smoothing it softly. “A-Are you hungry? Let’s make you something to eat. Okay? J-Just rest here.” Castiel kissed him again at least seven times before he stood moving out of the room to help him. Gabriel still remained staring angrily at Dean. 

“I would like food too, if you don’t mind getting some Gabe.” Sam turned smiling at Gabe as Gabriel hesitated. “We’ll be fine.” 

Gabriel took a few minutes to leave, moving to join Castiel in the kitchen. When the door closed, Sam softly turned his attention to Dean’s bullet wounds, making sure they were healing okay, as Dean shook lightly examining his hands. 

“You should be lucky I convinced Gabriel to come. You must have downloaded a virus. I placed proper virus protection to combat the virus and your fever seemed to dissipate.” Sam stated but Dean didn’t respond, he just continued to look fearfully at his own hands. “...If you’re going to be ungrateful, Dean, I could always uninstall it.” Sam scoffed. 

“I’m sure I would be, if I was actually Dean.” Tidus spoke upset as Sam was taken back. 

“Ti...Tidus? What are you doing out?” Sam blinked surprise. 

“I-I...don’t know.” Tidus choked out as he shook. 

“I need Dean to make sure I was able to completely rid of the virus.” Sam stated. “Since he is the main personality. If you don’t mind switching-”

“I-I’ve been trying since I woke!” Tidus squeezed his eyes closed trying to fade, trying to get Dean to reach back and take over once again...but there was no one reaching back. Dean wasn’t responding. “Dean. Come on, Dean.” 

“H-He isn’t-” Sam choked out worried. 

“N-No I feel him! H-He...Just…” Tidus squeezed his eyes tighter but it was no use. “H-He won’t wake up. W-Why won’t he-...The Virus. Damn it. He used her to lower my guard down to let her install it.”

“W-Who?” Sam choked out confused.

“Sam, can you see if you can fix me?” Tidus asked as Sam nodded. “Bring Dean back?”

“I’ll work on it, but what will you do till then?!” Sam choked. 

“I have...to be Dean.” Tidus gave a nervous scared look. 

“I have a great feeling this will go terribly.” Sam scoffed. “You are nothing like him.”

“I have no choice. If chuck realizes Im out, then who knows what he will do. Plus...I can’t worry castiel… I-I…” Tidus looked conflicted, but Sam could see the love for castiel in his eyes. 

“I-....” Sam started.

“Sam...Please...Save Dean.” Tidus breathed as Sam felt the sadness in his voice. “No matter what...no matter if I…I don’t care what happens to me...just please...” Sam held his breath at Tidus’ voice.

“I owe you both so much...I will save him. I promise.” Sam breathed as Tidus nodded hoping that Dean could be saved.


	13. Untitiled

Tidus took a sip of his soup, feeling tense as Castiel softly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Worried, Concerned. Castiel couldn’t stop touching him, couldn’t stop looking at him with eyes that looked like he could bust into tears at any moment. Tidus took in the sleep deprived eyes, and the slight shake as Castiel touched him, obviously extremely upset by what happened. 

Dean was better at the emotions. 

Dean was better at comforting. 

Dean was just better.

 

 

 

 

_____________________

 

Sam watched them from the kitchen through the open door, his eyes focusing on Tidus. This...was not Tidus’ strong side. He was definitely a fighter or not a lover. Hearing a plate touch the table before him he turned to see Gabriel had made Sam food. Sam looked up and blinked seeing Gabriel glaring at Tidus, his focus on him as well. 

“How long will you be angry?” Sam asked as Gabriel turned his attention back to him.

“He hurt you, Sam.” Gabriel stated taking a seat next to him,

“It’s complicated. I let it go.” Sam stated looking down at the eggs and toast. 

“I thought you said Dean didn’t hurt you.” Gabriel scoffed as Sam paused picking up his fork. 

“I did.” Sam stated seriously. 

“Well, did he or didn’t he?” Gabriel frowned.

“Dean didn’t hurt me...” Sam stated softly as he broke the yoke on his egg. “...It was Tidus.” 

“Tidus?” Gabriel spoke. “Did you say Tidus?” Sam didn’t speak, when Castiel entered the room again, holding the soup bowl Dean must have finished. Sam played with his eggs, as Gabriel glanced Castiel small frame as he tried to hold his tears back, frantically looking through his cabinets. 

“Castiel, are you okay?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shook his head.

“D-Dean has a fever again.” Castiel sniffed looking for something. 

“Did you try calling Chuck’s goods again?” Gabriel stated. 

“I keep getting their fucking voicemail.” Castiel slightly snapped. “Fuck, Don’t tell me I don’t have any crackers.” 

“Cas.” Gabriel stood, as he tried to stop Castiel’s panic.

“Dean needs fucking crackers! He said his stomach is upset!” Castiel sobbed, as Gabriel held his shoulders. 

“Castiel calm down.” Gabriel stated. 

“I-I can’t calm down! Dean is sick!” Castiel whimpered. 

“He’s not going to be better worrying yourself sick.” Gabriel breathed as Castiel nodded tiredly. “Go lay down with Dean, I’ll worry about him. Okay? Just be there for him. Comforting seemed to help them heal. Right Sam?” Sam blinked at the question. No. Comforting plants didn’t heal them. Did Gabriel expect him to lie?

“...Yes. Our species are particularly better when we are comforted.” Sam smiled his lie. “It will help reduce his fever.” 

“Re-Really?” Castiel choked out as Sam nodded. 

“I’ll worry about getting hold of Chuck’s goods and I’ll worry about dean’s fever.” Gabriel stated as he softly held Castiel’s shoulders. “Go to him, okay?” Castiel nodded as he moved to be with Dean, when the door closed Gabriel turned to Sam. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel stated, as Sam nodded softly. 

“Glad to help.” Sam nodded as Gabriel paused looking at him, unable to just drop the mention of Tidus.

“Sam…” Gabriel stated softly gaining his attention. “...is Tidus...alive?” 

“.…” Sam said nothing.

“I...Is Dean...Tidus?” Gabriel spoke as he watched Sam softly look away. He didn’t speak. 

“...What is Dean’s product number?” Gabriel asked, obviously angry.

“I...don’t want to answer.” Sam stated as Gabriel squeezed his hand into a fist.

“Is...Castiel safe with him?” Gabriel asked. “Please. Just give me that.” 

“Of course...he loves him.” Sam stated softly looking towards the door, Gabriel seemed to slightly calm him but he was still upset as he grabbed his car keys. 

“You have my number if something happens right?” Gabriel stated shrugging on his jacket. He leaned down kissing Sam’s forehead. “I’ll be back.”

“Gabriel-” Sam called as Gabriel walked out of the front door leaving Sam alone.

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

Tidus panted lightly from his fever, his body temperature wasn’t too high just enough that it bothered him. He laid back against the bed, his eyes closed when he felt Castiel had returned to his side. Castiel softly moved to curl around him, Tidus softly submitted to his touch letting himself curl around Castiel’s body. Castiel’s hands in his hair, he softly petting him close pressing soft kisses on his neck. Tidus closed his eyes once again, just feeling his breath against him. 

This made him remember...

...and…

….He hated remembering. 

 

 

 

 

 

__________January 24th, 1960_____________________________

 

Eyes darted around the room, as the four year old laid under the table looking in a panic as he glanced over the kitchen. He thought he felt something move from the corner of the room, grabbing his attention but what he didn’t suspect was the tablecloth being yanked up as a face quickly took the place of the beautiful brown eyed woman.  
“BOO!” The young woman smiled as the four year old cried out in surprise laughing as she reached down pulling the small boy from his hiding spot. The boy giggled as the twenty one year old girl held him to her waist, pulling him close she placed multiple kisses on his little face. “My little munchkin.”

“Stop it mommy!” the boy giggled lightly putting his hands up in protection from the kisses. 

“How can I my little birthday boy is growing up!” She smiled giving him a kiss on his forehead. “How old are you now? Two? Twenty?” 

“Mommy! I’m four, silly.” The boy giggled again as his mom gasped. 

“Four! Wow! Four!” She giggled as another woman entered the kitchen. 

“Joanna, I need your help with the p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s.” The woman stated as she pulled the cake out of the oven. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, ma.” Jo kissed her son’s little fingers. “Tidus and I were just playing is all.” 

“Well, I for one think our little grandson needs a actual birthday party.” Ellen spoke as she put the cake in the fridge to cool. “Just because that no good husband of yours makes no money, doesn’t mean my grandson doesn’t deserve the best.” 

“Tidus has parents that love him. Food on his plate. So what if we live in a mobile home.” Jo stated. “We make do.” 

“Well if your husband had an actual paying job, you wouldn’t have to make due.” Ellen stated.

“He has a contract. Once he actually comes up with an invention, that’s when the money comes in. He’s close I know it.” Jo stated. 

“I don’t want to hear anymore excuses for him.” Ellen waved him off, Jo rolled her eyes. “If it wasn’t for your daddy and me, you’d all be on the streets.” 

“-And I thank you every day for it.” Jo sighed placing Tidus down. “Please can we not. Not on Tidus’ birthday.” 

“...I apologize.” Ellen stated as Jo didn’t say anything in response. “When is he getting here?” 

“Any moment. He promised he wouldn’t be late to his birthday party.” Jo stated as she sat Tidus on the table fixing his hair. 

“This time?” Ellen stated but Jo didn’t comment.

“Gamma says the tooth fairy is coming to visit me soon!” Tidus smiled. 

“Really? What makes you say that?” Jo gasped playfully. 

“Look mama!” Tidus smiled and blew air as his tooth moved with the air. 

“Oh baby! That’s going to come out.” Jo stated examining the tooth looking concerned. “Ma, do you think he could swallow it?” 

“Well, it’s pretty loose. I say feed him a apple.” Ellen stated, as she pulled one out of the fridge. Jo took it from her, as she handed Tidus the apple. “Have it be done with now.”

“Here my little one, big bite for mama.” Jo stated as Tidus took a big bite. Not managing to get through the first bite, as he pulled away now missing his tooth. Jo grabbed a napkin as she patted his bloody mouth softly. “Now my little one, it didn’t hurt did it?” 

“No mama.” Tidus stated as he giggled. When the blood had stopped, Jo turned her attention to the beautiful big apple with the tiny tooth. 

“I’ll keep it safe to put it under your pillow tonight.” Jo stated as she pulled it from the apple. 

“Okay, mama.” Tidus stated, as the front door opened and Tidus’ eyes widened. “DADDY!” Tidus smiled, as he jumped off the counter, bolting to the front door as a man wobbled in. Jo’s face tightened as Tidus jumped up and down trying to be picked up by his father. “Daddy! look! I lost a tooth!” Tidus was surprised when his mother picked him up.

“No!” Jo snapped shoving her husband back out the door. “You promised! Not today!” The man staggered, as he tried to keep upright.

“Y-You...You know...how… your parents get to me.” Her husband breathed. 

“You Asshole! You promised me! You promised me you wouldn’t drink!” Jo stated angrily.

“Look, I-I got him a drink-I-I mean present.” Her husband breathed holding out a basketball, which he gave to Tidus. “J...just get off my back. I only had a few drinks.” Jo sent down Tidus.

“Go play with your ball.” Jo smiled at her son, as Tidus went to play with the ball, She turned his attention to her husband. “You promised me you would stop. You promised me that you wouldn’t do this at his birthday party! How dare you show up DRUNK!”

“Get off my back, Joanna.” He mumbled mumbled as they fought they missed Tidus horribly attempt to bounce the ball. His reaction time not so good and as inexperienced he was, the ball hit his foot rolling down the driveway into the street. Tidus let out a giggle as he went to chase the ball. Running out into the middle of the street, the car had no time to stop. All Tidus remembered was his mother’s screams before everything went dark. 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Tidus sat up panting as Castiel sat up with him, carefully touching his face as Tidus turned to him. Castiel looked concerned as Tidus pulled him into a hard kiss rolling on top of him, Castiel gasped at the heat. Tidus pushed Castiel back down onto the bed, as their lips collided in a hard felt kisses. As Tidus rocked against Castiel’s body, making him gasp and whimper as fingers danced against their skin, as Tidus pulled him closer. 

“D-Dean, y-you're sick w-we shouldn’t-” Castiel whispered as he was pulled into another kiss. Tidus mouthing his lips against Castiel’s as Castiel submitted to his touches. Moaning against him as he let Dean pull his pajama pants string.

 

 

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

“Chuck. It’s Castiel. So-...Something wrong with Dean. He has a fever. I-I don’t...I don’t know what to do! Could it have been his update? I...I just...Please call me back-” Chuck pressed delete as Jo entered the room pausing at the voice. Only hearing the tail end of it, it sounded like that man from yesterday. The one with 1B343. 

“Chuck?” Jo asked, as Chuck turned her attention towards her. “There is...Someone here to see you.” 

“Ah. A Visitor?” Chuck stated turning rubbing his broken cast. “What a surprise. Send them in.” Jo nodded hesitantly, before moving to the side to see Gabriel walking in. Gabriel glanced around the room, taking in the high tech room. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m Gabriel, I’m the one who bought Dean for my cousin, Castiel.” Gabriel stated as Chuck turned his attention to his again.

“You must be here about the side effects of the update.” Chuck chuckled. “Those...Tend to happen with new updates to older models-”

“I’m not here about the update.” Gabriel stated. “I’m here to talk to you about Tidus.” Chuck’s smile faded as he glanced at jo who stood at the doorway.

“Out.” Chuck snapped, as Jo hesitated but left, he turned his attention to Gabriel. “What do you know of Tidus.” 

“I know he hurt a lot of people. Killed a lot of people. That you wiped his records of his existence.” Gabriel stated as Chuck grew cold. 

“...He has been put down. Long ago.” Chuck stated.

“I know Dean is 18434, I know Dean is Tidus.” Gabriel lied as Chuck lit up a smoke. 

“...You have no proof.” Chuck stated taking a hit. 

“I have Dean.” Gabriel smirked, Chuck pursed his lips. 

“Are you here to blackmail me?” Chuck questioned.

“I just want to keep my cousin safe.” Gabriel stated. “I want to know of him. Tidus. His...Origins. Why wouldn’t you destroy a monster like that?” 

“...” Chuck leaned back into his chair, ushering for Gabriel to take a seat next to him. Gabriel hesitated but listened, Chuck simply moved to the mini fridge pulling out some whiskey, he grabbed two glasses from his desk and poured it. Filling their glasses, as he grabbed his ushering for Gabriel to take one, but Gabriel didn’t. “Must I confess...I am not the original creator of them. Of the plant people…”  
“You couldn’t be...Dean’s...fifty years old.” Gabriel stated. “ You look no older than forty five.” Chuck took a hit on his cigarette. “...Who was the first creator?”

“...Where do I begin…?” Chuck stated. “...I guess...a good time to start would be a funeral...” 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________January 31st, 1960___________

 

 

Jo stood in the rain, as she stood over the grave of her small boy, her baby boy. There was no umbrella that covered her head as her mother stood to the side a hand on her daughter's arm. Looking down at the gravestone reading her son’s name. Her son, that only days before had his fourth birthday. 

Her son. 

Jo gripped the baby tooth in her hand, as she turned walking away. 

“Jo. W-Where are you going?” Ellen tried to stop her but Jo yanked her hand away. 

“I’m going to bring him back.” Jo sniffed angrily. 

“Jo…” Ellen breathed worryingly as Jo turned away. “He’s dead...Jo...Tidus is-”

“No.” Jo sniffed turning away. “No. I REFUSE to believe that! He’s NOT dead! I’m not going to rest till I have my baby back.” Jo hissed as she made her way to the car and drove off. 

 

 

 

 

 

________December 25th, 1956________

 

Getting pregnant at such a young age, just seventeen. She was happily in love with her highschool sweetheart, both geniuses with opportunities out the door. Jo happily giving that up to raise their child. Their boy.

“What are you going to name him?” Ellen asked seventeen year old girl licking the spoon of cookie dough. 

“I was thinking Titus.” Jo mumbled with a mouth full. “Means title of honor.” 

“Tidus? What kind of name is Tidus?” Ellen asked miss hearing the girl, as Jo paused rubbing her hand on her belly.

“...Tidus…” Jo smiled as she rubbed her belly going back to licking the spoon.

 

 

 

 

 

____________Now_____________

 

Chuck took swig of his liquor, as Gabriel hadn’t even started to touch his, so chuck took it. Bringing it over to his table. 

“Her name was jo? Like your assistant?” Gabriel asked as Chuck downed his drink as well. 

“No relation.” Chuck hissed at the burn in his throat. “Stop interrupting or I’ll stop telling.”

“S-...Sorry.” Gabriel choked out as he waited for chuck to continue. 

“Jo’s husband was onto a breakthrough with...Plant and cybernetics but nothing ever held up. Jo found herself a genius had started becoming more and more obsessed with his work. Said that with some calculations they could make a living, breathing being...if they incorporated real DNA. Trying to bring back her dead son, her husband humored her efforts. Hoping that with her failures that she would give up but...She didn’t...and she succeeded...she made the first out of her son’s DNA...She made Tidus.” 

 

 

 

 

____________February 5th 1965___________

 

 

Jo looked down at the small four year old child, who laid on the floor of the lab. Smoke from the process billowing out of the glass containment of the machine that made him. Ten fingers, Ten toes. 

“It’s okay.” She kneeled down, softly running her fingers through his fingers through his hair. He breathed, he moved. He had his birthmark. He had his soft skin. She shook as she touched him. He let out a whimper as he tried to sit up. “Hey...Hey…Take your time...”

He relaxed back down, hesitantly opening his eyes, he stared at her, rubbing his small eyes. Before he realized his hands, oh his beautiful hands. He moved them slowly being so amazed by it. His first moments of life. Like it was the first day in the hospital after six hours of labor. Jo couldn’t help take his hand. He blinked at her and then their connected hand. He looked away to glanced his surroundings which looked like a blinding white lab.

“T-Tidus?” Her shaky voice called to him, making him look up. “D...Do you remember me?”  
He blinked as he softly sat up a bit, looking up at eyes as Jo cupped his face running her thumb over his cheek. Ready to burst into tears.

“M...Mama?” Tidus spoke softly, as tears poured from her eyes. Choking out the sobs she had held back for so long, she scooped up the toddler. Squeezing him close, she sobbed into his neck, shaking ...chest heaving. Her tears sliding down his neck, as she rocked him close.

“My baby...Don’t ever leave me again…” Jo sobbed, as Tidus blinked every so softly, his little fingers clinging to her shirt. 

 

 

 

 

_________________Now______________

 

“Jo...had her baby back, so she believed. It was like he never left. She...expected things to go back to normal.” Chuck stated. “But...she couldn’t control the feelings of her husband...Who...could never accept the abomination as his own.”

 

 

 

 

_____________March 11, 1966________________

“The wheels on the bus go round and round.” Jo sang as Tidus clapped his hands happily, giggling as Jo looked back at him from the passenger seat, her husband driving in the car gripping the steering wheel angrily. “Aren’t you excited, Tie? Mama and Daddy are going to take you to disneyland this summer.” 

“Really?!” Tidus happily called. 

“You can thank your daddy for working so hard.” Jo stated as she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Tidus giggled happily.

“DON’T YOU CALL ME THAT!” He snapped as Tidus flinched looking like he would cry.

“What is wrong with you?!” Jo hissed as she reached her hand back to comfort her child. “Don’t you yell at him like that.”

“I can’t keep Pretending Joanna! That THING isn’t my child! My Child is DEAD! That thing? He fell and scraped his knees a week ago! H...He didn’t even cry, Jo! That’s...not human...That things a MONSTER!” He hissed as Tidus started to cry, as he pulled into the driveway. Jo smacked him hard in the face.

“DON’T YOU EVER CALL OUR SON THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Jo snapped as she got out, collecting their child she bolted inside. 

 

 

 

 

_________________Now___________________

 

“Her husband, never could stand looking at the ghost of his child. They were swimming in debt. All he had went into making that child and though his research was successful, parts didn’t come cheap. You see, normally they use their prototype to make more money.” Chuck breathed in the smoke of another cigarette. “With jo wanting nothing more to do with it, wanting her and her child to live a normal life...He found himself stuck. Betting on horses to make the income in, he just gave up. He tried to accept this things as his son, with no luck. He then grew to hate the boy.”

“...” Gabriel said nothing.

“…so when he couldn’t repay his debts…” Chuck spoke. “The people he owed money to wanted him dead...He made them an offer they couldn’t refuse. A soldier. One that couldn’t be hurt. One that wasn’t human.”

“Tidus.” Gabriel breathed.

“So...he made him disappear.” Chuck slowly blew out smoke.

 

 

 

 

______________October, 1, 1966____________

 

“Did you like the Zoo, Tidus?” His father stated as he hurried him down the street, holding Tidus’ hand as they moved through the crowded sidewalk. Jo was out shopping, and would meet them at home once they were done with the zoo.

“Very much, Daddy. ” Tidus stated as he gripped his balloon, people rushing and pushing past the six year old, his father not taking care to make sure the kid wasn’t being shoved or hit. When the father noticed two familiar men walking on both sides of him, he let go of his child’s hands as they slammed into the child, taking him by the arms continuing down the street as they went. “D-..Daddy!” Tidus struggled as he tried to move free of the men. “DADDY!” 

“Give him the shot.” His father whispered to another man from the group, handing him a needle. “It will speed up his growth to maturity. I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”

“DADDY! PLEASE! DADDY! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!” Tidus screamed, as he was yanked away and out of sight. 

 

 

 

 

_________________Now__________________

 

“Jo...never could let it go...She never stopped searching for him….Ten years she searched for him.” Chuck spoke ashing out his last cigarette. “When she found him, he was not the same boy she had in her arms. He was a murderer.” 

“...His father sold him.” Gabriel stood sick to his stomach, he stood, he turned away, he walked away a bit. “He was...Just a little boy...How could… How could anyone do such a thing? He was just a child-” Gabriel turned not expecting a hard hit to the face with a glass award. He hit the ground hard knocked out cold, as Chuck stood over him blowing out smoke coldly. 

“Let’s say, I never grew fond of the boy.” Chuck smirked over gabriel’s unconscious body.


	14. Best Forgotten

Sam sat up abruptly, his head going haywire. 

Gabriel has been hurt. 

Gabriel has been hurt. 

Sam moved towards the bedroom of the two lovers, Castiel under Tidus kissing him roughly after their sexual interactions. Castiel heard the door slam open and jumped away from Tidus, covering his face with the blanket. 

“Sam!” Castiel choked out blushing deep red.

“G-Gabriel! H-He-” Sam looked close to tears, as Tidus panted from the activity and fever. His face flustered all from the fever and not from being caught. “Something’s...wrong...He’s hurt!” 

“H-How do you know, Sam?” Castiel lowered his blanket, still hiding half his face.

“I have full on board medical scanners, mine are purposely to monitor Gabriel through the chip I have implanted in his flu shot.” Sam stated with worry.

“...Did you ask to do that?” Castiel questioned.

“Ask is a very strong word.” Sam seriously, as Tidus stood. 

“Locate coordinates.” Tidus panted, as he collapsed getting up from the bed, falling hard against the side table. 

“D-Dean!” Castiel climbed out of bed, holding the blanket to his chest as he tried to help him up. “You are too sick to move.” 

“I’m fine.” Tidus breathed out weakly.

“I have found his coordinates, Tidus.” Sam stated, as Castiel looked taken back. Tidus?

“Where?” Tidus panted. 

“345 Wiznet Lane.” Sam stated as Tidus paused.

“Chuck has him.” Tidus panted. 

“Ch-chuck?” Castiel choked out. Tidus trying to stand again, but he needed a few moments to have the strength to try again. 

“He must be using him as bait.” Tidus panted as he tried to move without help. 

“Dean stop please! What’s going on?” Castiel pleaded but Tidus ignored him, he grabbed for his jeans on the floor sliding them weakly up his legs. Castiel felt Tidus stand without him, Weakly gripping the wall and bed as he slid on his shirt. “Dean-!”

“Stay here. I don’t want you hurt-” Tidus moved towards the door when arms wrapped around him from behind pausing his actions.

“D-DON’T IGNORE ME!” Castiel choked out holding him so tightly. “D-Dean...I’m scared...I don’t know what's going on...Why did he call you tidus? Why does chuck have gabriel?” Tidus paused softly moving to hold the hand around him. 

“...Sam...give us a moment.” Tidus spoke. Sam hesitated but sam found himself moving towards the door and closed the door behind him. Tidus turned softly pulling Castiel close, Castiel looking upset and confused as Tidus’ hands cup his face. Tidus pulled him into a soft kiss, Castiel lightly kissed back, holding him close. When the kiss broke, Tidus place his forehead onto castiel’s closing his eyes holding him close, Castiel breathed softly nuzzling into him. “...Remember the dreams Dean was having?”

“W-...Why are you referring to yourself in third person?” Castiel choked out nervously. 

“Do you remember the name Dean told you about?” Tidus breathed, as Castiel tensed pulling back. 

“T-Tidus.” Castiel choked out, angry, upset. This...This wasn’t Dean. Tidus’ hand lingered in the air where Castiel had once been, but he slowly brought it down. “W-Where is Dean?!” 

“Dean...is here.” Tidus breathed trying to stop himself from trying to touch him. “He’s...just sleeping.” 

“Then wake him up!” Castiel snapped tears sliding down his face as Tidus flinched. 

“I...I can’t. If...I could...I wouldn’t be here.” Tidus spoke. “C-Cas...Chuck he...made Dean Sleep...He wanted me out.”

“W-Why? W-Why are you so important?!” Castiel snapped.

“...because...I’m everything Dean isn’t…” Tidus spoke, looking away her turned his back to him.

“A..and that is?” Castiel whispered looking down.

“A monster…” Tidus breathed their was silence as he waited for castiel to speak but there was nothing said. “...I will bring Gabriel back and I will bring Dean back…” 

Tidus breathed woozy as he panted as he started out the door. He started to collapse but caught himself. Castiel almost running to him, but held himself back, looking away, as Tidus got to the doorway continued out the door and out of sight. 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

Tidus panted passed out as he sat in the passenger side of the car, as Sam drove. The AC on full blast and Tidus was still sweating bullets as they drove towards the last known location Gabriel held. Tidus held large bags of Ice bags against his skin, but he was quickly melted through it. 

“You’re burning up.” Sam breathed throwing on another ice bag on his chest. “Temperature of one hundred and thirty three. The human DNA in you is slowly being destroyed by the heat. If...what you said was that Dean was all that remained of your humanity….I hope you weren’t literal….” Tidus panted heavily, unable to respond as he dreamed of memories long ago.

 

 

 

______________Thirty years ago__________________

 

“Do you see him, 18434?” A voice spoke into a ear piece, as green eyes looked into a scope of a sniper rifle, as he laid on the roof of a building three thousand yards away. 

“Yes.” Tidus stated, as a man in his view smiled, holding his daughter on his shoulders watching a parade go by. The crowd was so busy, no one in their right mind would have taken the shot.

“Take the shot. No civilians. Leave quickly. Meet at safehouse. Wait there for further instructions. Make no mistakes.” The man spoke into the ear piece as Tidus shot. Killing the man instantly, his body slumped to the floor as people ran frantically. Tidus pulled the gun off the roof, disassembling it, before he made his way down from the building. 

In. 

Out. 

No one so much as noticed him. 

That’s how It always was. 

Always.

Walking out of the building with his head down, he felt eyes on him as brown eyes met green as they passed each other on the street. 

He couldn’t help think that she looked familiar. 

 

 

Once in the safe house, he set down the weapon bag on the counter, glancing around the abandoned house. Exposed to the elements the house looked almost faded into the wooden world around it. The floor covered in leaves, dirt and moss. The roof caved in on most ways, it almost wasn’t a structure anymore. But it made due. This was what he called home. 

Loading and cleaning his weapons, he waited patiently for the next order. The normal silence in his ear piece was the only normalcy he kept. He turned quickly at the sound of a twig snapping behind him. Pointing a gun as a blonde froze, he looked at her coldly. 

“T-...Tidus…” She breathed as tears filled in her eyes, trying to move towards him but she stopped when Tidus pulled back the cocking mechanism. She glanced at the gun, looking surprised as a tear fell down her face. As she softly put her hands up to show she meant no harm. “I-It’s okay…”

“Who are you?” Tidus spoke coldly. “Who do you work for?” 

“W-...Work for? Tidus…” She choked out. “I...don’t work for anyone...I’ve...I’ve been looking for you for ten years...Do...you not remember me?” 

“We have a possible breach in security location. My safe house is compromised.” Tidus touched his earpiece and spoke into a ear piece as the woman swore to herself.

“Kill the breach.” The man on the other end spoke, as Tidus ended the transmission, ready to pull the trigger. Tidus felt his hand shake as the woman saw his hesitation.

_Why was he hesitating?_

Slowly putting her hands down she placed one on his trigger hand. Softly stroking his hand softly she smiled at him ever so softly.

“This isn’t...you Tidus.” She spoke sadly. “Give me the gun, Tidus and we can go...far away...You’ll never be forced to hurt anyone ever again.” 

“...I...I don’t know anything else…” Tidus found himself saying the gun shaking more roughly in his hand as he felt tears sliding down his own face. 

_Why was he crying?_

She gave him a sad smile as she softly lowered his gun hand, before moving into the space holding him so tightly he thought he could crumble...and he did. Tidus found himself hugging back, burying his face into his neck as he nuzzled into her neck, dropping the gun on the ground.

_Why was he holding her?_

“M-Mom…?” Tidus choked out in between sobs as Jo started to cry harder holding him tightly as well. Missing the sound of someone approaching till a loud snap of a twig snapping caused them both to turn a man held a gun to her. 

He knew this man as his handler. 

Alastair.

“What the hell are you doing, Tidus?!” Alastair hissed. “You were ordered to kill the threat.” Tidus said nothing. “You. Move away from him.”   
“Please. I will pay you to let us go.” Jo spoke moving towards Alastair. “Y-You just have to pretend you never saw us! P-Please!” Jo cried out as Alastair backhanded her hand in the face knocking her to the ground. Tidus’ face tightened as he instantly kicked his gun up into the air, catching it he instantly fired three shots into Alastair’s chest who fell back instantly. Jo touched her bleeding lip as she noticed Tidus moving towards Alastair who laid groaning on the floor. He...was going to kill him. “T-Tidus!” Tidus moved in front of him, pointing the gun at his face. 

“Y-...You missed…” Alastair panted a laugh referring to the fact Tidus had missed his vital organs.

“This time I won’t miss.” Tidus stated ready to pull the trigger.

“Ti-Tidus! No! STOP!” Jo moved in front of the man. “He’s down! Stop!” 

“He will hunt us down if I let him live.” Tidus stated coldly. “It is better I end the problem now.”

“No! Tidus! All life is precious!...Even his!....Tidus...promise me...You won’t ever kill someone again.” Jo breathed as she cupped his face.

“...” Tidus was quiet as he lowered his gun, softly handing her the gun. “I promise…” Jo softly hugged him before grabbing his hand. 

“Come. quickly. We need to go before more of his men arrive.” Jo stated as Tidus nodded. He took out his earpiece tossing it far away before he grabbed Alastair's as well and tossing it away. Jo started leading Tidus away by the hand but Alastair’s voice stopped Tidus.

“You know that was a stupid decision, Tidus.” Alastair laughed. “I won’t rest till I find you.”

“...I’ll be waiting.” Tidus stated before they walked away leaving Alastair behind.

 

___________Now_________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Tidus woke with a start as he panted as he sweat bullets, Sam’s look of concern showed obviously on his face as Tidus unhooked his seatbelt. 

“Are you alright?” Sam spoke as he reached out to touch him but Tidus smacked his hand away panting. 

“I’m fine.” Tidus groaned sitting up before pushing off the melted bags of ice

“Your fever has faded again but I do not think It is over.” Sam stated worryingly. “I’m afraid the virus is worse than expected.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tidus panted. 

“How can I not?” Sam stated and was quiet. “...I have been analyzing the virus...It seems...that the virus was made to combat the weaker consciousness…I believe his intention was leaving you no choice but to be conscious.” 

“He’s an idiot.” Tidus panted. “Do you have that gun I asked you to pick up?” 

“Aren’t you worried?” Sam questioned hanging it over as Tidus made sure it was loaded.

“...He’s an idiot.” Tidus breathed. “Can you please focus on the mission at hand.”

“What is your game plan?” Sam glanced him over. “Pass out on his floor?”

“Something like that.” Tidus panted a chuckle, as he pushed open his door. Weakened greatly by the virus he found himself barely able to stand. As sam got out as well, moving to Tidus’ side. “Promise me...no matter how this goes...you look after Castiel.” 

“...I promise.” Sam spoke as Tidus stood up straight. “Tidus...how do you plan to get in. This place is very protected. I say scale the building, and enter through the vents for a more incognito approach. ”

“I think you underestimate how much I really want to move.” Tidus panted as he walked weakly towards the front door he glanced down at the keypad. His eyes remembering so long ago the numbers his mother had put in here after finding him in the woods. 0124. The door opened. 

“You..Know the code?” Sam asked.

“He never changed it…” Tidus gave a sad chuckle. “...My real birthday.” Tidus said nothing as he slowly walked in, looking around the halls of silence. It was thirty years ago in this room where he saw his mother alive for the last time...and thirty years ago today he failed to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this was so short. I've been sorta busy so I posted something to keep you going till I can write a bigger chapter. I'm hoping to start tonight. :)


	15. When you leave you always leave a little mess

______________30 years ago______________

 

Jo panted as she got out of the car quickly, Tidus following out of the passenger seat. Once out of the car, she grabbed his hand moving with him towards the door. Typing the code into the computer. 0124. Pushing the door open, she yanked him inside, closing the door behind them she panted roughly trying to catch her breath as she leaned back against the door. She only opened her eyes feeling a hand cup her face. 

“You're bleeding.” Tidus spoke as he slid his thumb against her lip. “...I’m sorry I didn’t react fast enough.”

“This is nothing Tidus...Y...Your father and I have been looking for you for so long...After you were taken...I…” Jo couldn’t continue as she wiped the tears in her eyes. Losing her son again...It had killed her. How she continued? The hope she’d find him. “...I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Jo stated with a soft smile. “Come.” Jo softly took his hand leading him down the hall in a quickened pace. “Once we find your father, we will pack what we can and leave. My family have a farm up north we can go to. We...We can finally be a family.” 

Tidus blinked at the happiness in her voice, she looked so happy, so full of hope. Tidus couldn’t help but...be hopeful too. 

 

 

 

 

 

____________Now________________

 

Tidus felt his fever returning as his eyes scanned over the walls worn with age, not holding the same shine of the bright white that he remembered blinding him. His eyes slid over every piece of the hall. He could almost feel her hand pulling him towards the end of the hall, he could almost see her looking back at him. 

His eyes fell from the mirage of the woman to Sam speaking to him, Tidus’ eyes scanned his moving mouth but no words seemed to hit Tidus’ ears. Tidus looked from Sam to Jo who continued to pull him around in the dead silence. 

Which...one was real again?

 

 

 

 

 

_______________30 years ago_________________

 

 

“C-” Jo smiled as she slightly pushed open the door at the end of the hall when she stopped at the voice, her eyes scanning the room in shock. The machine she made Tidus..? Was still here? 

“I don’t KNOW where she could have taken him!” Chuck snapped scratching his head in annoyance as he talked on the phone. “YOU were suppose to keep him hidden! Our arrangement had NOTHING to do with this. I SOLD him to you in the hopes I never see him again! I DON’T want the monster!... Look I can’t control her obsession with him! Look! look! If she comes with him, I’ll obtain him-” 

Jo’s smile faded as she slowly found herself looking down in obvious panic as Tidus looked away sadly. Lightly moving out of the doorway, she hid besides the wall feeling tears slid down her cheek. She shook roughly, as Tidus softly touched her shoulder. Jo...was strong...but was she this strong? 

The touch from Tidus made her harden to the pain she felt, angrily wiping her tears, she needed to get into that room. She needed the machine. Pulling out her phone, she called chucks number putting it to her ear, she could hear chuck’s frantic goodbyes to the person as he picked up the phone.

“Jo?” Chuck choked out. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for-” 

“I found him.” Jo spoke trying not to break into tears. “I found tidus.”

“Y-You did? My love! that’s...wonderful! We...We can be a family.” Chuck lied as Jo squeezed her eyes shut. 

“W-We are leaving chuck. I packed our stuff...W-We are a block away. Come outside the back doors and wait for us okay?” Jo lied, she heard Chuck moving towards the other door, towards the back doors. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’m coming baby. I-..I can’t wait to see him again.” Chuck stated as he left the room. 

“I love you.” Jo stated. “I’ll see you soon.” Jo didn’t wait for his voiced lie again as she hung up. 

Quickly grabbing Tidus’ hand she pulled him into the room. Quickly moving him to the glass chambered machine, she left him in front of it to walk to the computer. Typing into the machine as she paused slightly, glancing down at the boxes. Kneeling down she picked up a small container from the box. She turned it over glancing at it. 1b343. 

To...grow a girlfriend? 

This...This… 

“That bastard...” Jo choked out. He had promised her that he wouldn’t ever use this invention. I promised her that he would destroy the machine. He promised her he would never use the formula to make these seeds. The power to create life like this… was dangerous… she thought he understood...There was a lot he lied about.

Tidus turned glancing at her as she stood angrily, gripping the box she opened the door to the chamber. 

“Go in Tidus.” Jo stated softly. 

“Wh...Why do I need to go in there? I don’t understand…” Tidus stated hesitantly as Jo softly looked concerned. 

“...They will come looking for you.” Jo stated. “It...will be hard for me to be on the run with you...in the state you are now…” 

“...What will happen to me…?” Tidus spoke his eyes leaving hers to look at the machine.

“...You will reverted back into a seed…” Jo stated. “...I will grow you once we are safe.” 

“...Will...I remember anything…?” Tidus asked.

“Memories...are tricky...I...don’t honestly know…” Jo started as Tidus looked down. “...but...would it be such a bad thing not to?” Tidus didn’t speak as he got into the machine. Turning to face her as the doors started to close.

“M...Mom…? I’m scared…” Tidus spoke with a nervous laugh.

“Tidus.” Jo sniffed. Her hand to the glass, she looked so sad. Tears sliding down her face, as she tried to smile through it. “It’s going to be okay.”

He slowly reached his hand to the glass, pressing his hand up against hers as she nodded knowingly.  
“I promise. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” She continued as she reached over starting the machine, Tidus glanced up as the machine started whirring to life. “I promise…” 

Tidus’s eyes returned to her as she gave a loving smile, he softly smiled back. Something behind her caught his attention as his eyes shot towards a figure behind her. Chuck holding a gun in the doorway pointing to her. Tidus could feel the machine start to work, he felt his body being pulled in so many directions. Every atom in his body starting to rip apart. The gun went off, as jo collapsed against the glass, holding a bleeding wound in her stomach.

 

“M-MOM!” Tidus screamed extremely upset as he started pounding on the glass trying to get to her, trying to help her, he watched her panting in pain as she slowly turned to face the man that shot her as Tidus’ whole world went black.

 

 

 

 

 

_________________Now_________________

 

Tidus eyes slowly opened as he glanced around the room, when had he gotten on the floor. He felt someone lightly kick his foot, as Tidus panted slowly looking up as sweat poured down his face. Chuck smiled at him, kneeling down to Tidus who had laid collapsed against the corner of the room. Sam at Gabriel’s side, trying to stop the bleeding as Chuck held Tidus’ gun in his hand laughing. 

“Tidus. Tidus. Tidus.” Chuck chuckled as he glanced over the pathetic plant in front of him. “How well did you see this plan going? I mean...You can’t even stand. You have a fever...and you're hallucinating.”

“I-...I’m not.” Tidus panted. 

“You called for your mom.” Chuck chuckled waving the gun around as he talked. “Don’t you get it? You don’t have a mother. You were made in a lab.”

“I...I have a mother…” Tidus panted. “You...You shot her...You…Why…?”

“I did what was necessary!” Chuck snapped. “They would have killed me and everything I worked for!”

“She wasn’t...necessary?” Tidus whispered disgusted as Chuck punched him hard in the face.

“She was ALWAYS necessary! I LOVED HER!” Chuck screamed as Tidus pat out blood with the punch, weakly looking at chuck. “She was my EVERYTHING before we lost our child...then...It was like i didn’t know her! She was obsessed with bringing him back! My Jo died when we buried our child!” 

“If I remember correctly…” Tidus panted blood spilling down his mouth. “You’re dead child didn’t shoot her.” Tidus wasn’t surprised by the hit to the face by the gun, or the angry kicks to his chest. Chuck stood panting over him angrily.

“IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED HER! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY NONE OF THIS…” Chuck panted angrily.

 

 

 

 

__________________30 years ago_______________

 

Jo looked at chuck holding her wound, as the glass behind her started open, she fell back into the machine, Collapsing onto the floor. Chuck looked down at her lowering the gun. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Chuck stated. “You just coming in? I have cameras all over my lab, jo.” 

“S-So shootings a hello?” Jo choked as her hand searched for the seed slyly without trying to draw attention. 

“I’m sorry I have to be this direct...but this needs to stop, jo.” Chuck sighed. “The time for games is over. Give me the seed.”

“...Games? Chuck...you sold our child!” Jo choked out as tears slid down her face.

“THAT THING-...” Chuck started angrily but paused to calm himself. “...isn’t our child. I sold my prototype. That is it.”

“Y-..Your prototype? Chuck...do you hear yourself? He...was a child…” Jo spoke. “...our child…” 

“That thing...was never my child.” Chuck snapped moving to her. “...He was a invention jo. He wasn’t the child you held for nine months. He is a pile of electronics and plant.”

“And Tidus’ DNA. From the tooth he lost...chuck...He...He knew who I was chuck.” Jo stated as she found the seed behind her holding it close. “When he first breathed life...he recognized me...how...can you say he wasn’t our child…?”

“That thing isn’t our child, jo…” Chuck stated. “I wish you’d see...I wish you’d understand. Y...You’re sick, jo.” Jo softly slid the seed into her back pocket.

“Y...You’re right, chuck.” Jo nodded, softly wiping her face with her bloody hand, getting some blood on her cheek. “I am...sick..this...isn’t our son. I’...I’m sorry for the pain i've caused.” Chuck glanced at her hesitantly standing before her. 

“...You’re willing to get help?” Chuck looked suspiciously as she nodded.

“Yes…” Jo nodded as she held her hand up to him. “...But first I need a hospital, Chuck… Can...You please help me…?” 

He stared at her looking at her willingness for his help, as he hesitantly took her bloody hand helping her up, as she started to get up. She used his imbalance as she stood quicker than he expected tackling him back into the table hard. He groaned at the hard fall, holding his head as she bolted out the doors.  
“J-JOANNA!” Chuck screamed as he moved to quickly follow her. 

 

 

 

 

________________Now___________________

 

 

 

Chuck kicked Tidus repeatedly in the corner he had him passed out in. Tidus in and out of consciousness from the fever and from the kicks. Sam was horrified, trying to get chuck off of him.

“STOP! YOU’LL KILL HIM!” Sam tried to get the gun out of his hand, as chuck kicked Tidus hard in the face before he knocked Sam back instantly shooting but in his rage he only grazed sam. 

“Get back!” Chuck screamed as Sam stood unmoving. “Get back or your little boyfriend gets the bullet!” Sam instantly recoiled moving back to gabriel’s side as Chuck turned back to look at Tidus. Tidus laid panting heavily, bruising and bleeding. Slumped in the corner. His virus was working overtime. 

Good.

 

 

 

 

__________________30 years ago__________________

 

 

“JOANNA!” Chuck screamed as he held his bleeding head, ducking and looking down the multiple alleyways she could have gone. Glancing around, moved quickly pausing at times to see if he could hear her. The streets were too loud. 

The loud sound of garbage cans being knocked over gained his attention, shooting in the direction he barely missed Jo turning down an alley. He followed after her, the chase coming to an end when Jo found herself cornered. She panted backing back into the wall as Chuck held the gun shaking in anger.

“Give me the seed.” Chuck hissed.

“You’ll have to kill me first.” Jo stated. “I won’t let you hurt him any longer, Chuck. I won’t let you hurt him.”

“...” Chuck was quiet as he looked towards the ground before he coldly looked up at her. “I need that seed Joanna. They will kill me for it….I won’t ask again, jo.” 

“As long as I’m living, this seed will never be yours.” Jo hissed as Chuck gave a cold smirk. 

“Then I guess I’m going to have to kill you.” Chuck stated walking towards her as jo seemed taken back.

“Y...You wouldn’t...kill me chuck...I-...I’m your wife.” Jo choked out upset and disgusted.

“...Did you know?...I have this machine that can bring back the dead.” Chuck chuckled as Jo’s face hardened at the comment. 

“Go to hell.” Jo spat at him as Chuck wiped the spit off his face casually. 

“See you there.” Chuck stated face to face with her, pointing the gun to her head, he simply pulled the trigger. Kneeling down, he searched her pockets for the seed, finding one he didn’t bother to look to see if it was the right one. 

 

 

 

 

___________Now____________

 

 

“I never understood what made you so special.” Chuck stated kneeling down to him. “Why I could never replicate the results. Not even with my prized Jo I made with hair from her old hair brush! She is nothing compared to you! I don’t understand! I did EVERYTHING she did but it’s not the same…” Chuck went quiet trying to calm his anger. 

“...After I killed jo, Alastair’s men handled the cleanup, Alastair even taking the wrap for the murder in exchange for little old you…” Chuck gave Tidus a hard kick, as Tidus panted unconscious his fever fading. “You are nothing. Not even worth the gum on the bottom of a shoe....I’d be doing the world a favor by putting a bullet between your eyes….” 

Chuck pointed the gun towards Tidus’ head, as Tidus slowly opened his eyes staring at chuck.

“Goodbye Tidus.” Chuck smirked as Tidus panted but didn’t flinch as a gun went off. Chuck screamed in pain holding his bleeding wrist, the gun clanked to the floor. Chuck glanced up as Alastair smirked at chuck. “Y-You? H-How did-...?” Tidus slowly brought himself to stand.

“I called them.” A female voice spoke smirked as chuck turned to see plant Jo standing behind them. “I was informed to report all product damage to Alastair.” 

“You...bitch.” Chuck snapped moving to attack her, as she crossed her arms amused. Alastair’s men moved to his sides holding chuck by the arms. “You just signed my death warrant!” 

“Oh. How unfortunate.” Jo stated with a smile as Alastair punched chuck in the gut.

“Trying to kill what you promised me?” Alastair hissed. “I spent TWENTY YEARS in jail for you killing your wife to obtain him and THIS is how you repay me?!”

“He’s damaged...goods.” Chuck choked out shaking as Alastair turned glancing up Tidus up and down. Before he picked up the gun from the floor handing it to Tidus, when Tidus didn’t take it, it was forced into his grasp.

“Shoot him.” Alastair stated.

“T-Tidus! N-No! I-I’m Your D-Dad remember?!” Chuck yelped. Tidus glanced at chuck then back to Alastair.

“No.” Tidus spoke as Alastair frowned angrily. 

“He killed your mother.” Alastair snapped.

“I will not be the monster he wants me to be.” Tidus spoke.

“Then I guess we will have to bring in some incentive.” Alastair snapped snapping his fingers as a man brought in Castiel by the arms who struggled. “Look who we found outside looking for a way in!” 

“C-Cas?” Tidus’ chest tightened.

“D-Dean. I-I’m sorry. I-I-.” Castiel choked out struggling as Alastair chuckled. 

“Now that I have your attention.” Alastair smirked. “Now that you know there will be consequences, I ask again-” Tidus didn’t hesitate, instantly lifting the gun he shot chuck point blank, as Castiel cried out. Sam looked away, as chuck’s body slumped to the floor like dead weight. Castiel looked down at the body shaking like a lamb, Tidus lowering the gun in his hand his eyes moving to look at Alastair who smirked. “Now was that so hard?” 

“Let him go.” Tidus spoke coldly.

“I think...He’s a good insurance to have around.” Alastair smirked, cupping Castiel’s face. Lightly wiping the blood splatter on castiel’s face as Castiel shook. “Take him back to the car-” 

“Tidus!” Jo called throwing him another gun, which Tidus reacted quickly to catching. Having no time to react, Tidus instantly fired his gun shooting the man that held Castiel. Moving quickly, he took out the other two henchmen in the room, before Alastair froze moving to grab castiel but paused with sound of a gun cocking in the back of his head. 

Alastair froze, as he slowly let go of Castiel, Castiel fell to his knees shaking as Alastair lightly looked back towards Tidus. 

“C-Come on! W-We came to your rescue.” Alastair gave a nervous laugh. “I-I let you go and you don’t blow my brains out. Sounds even.” Tidus pushed the gun into Alastair’s head, as Alastair whimpered. 

“If you ever think of coming back for some sort of revenge...Remember today and rethink that.” Tidus spoke as Alastair nodded quickly and repeatedly before Tidus shoved him off. Alastair moved towards the door, leaving out it quickly. Jo watched him leave out the door in surprise. 

“You are just going to let him go?” Jo scoffed. “After what he did to me?”

“He didn’t do anything to you. The man that did it is dead.” Tidus spoke as Jo glared angrily. “Live in peace with that.” Jo said nothing, as she turned coldly walking out of the room. 

 

 

The room grew quiet as Tidus slowly dropped the gun, letting it clang to the floor as he looked down at Castiel who shook whimpering. Tidus felt himself reaching forwards to touch Castiel’s hair but he stopped himself. Looking at the man that held his knees, Tidus pulled his hand back and slowly started walking towards the door pausing lightly as he stopped next to Castiel.

“...I’m sorry...for all the trouble I caused… I promise...You’ll never see me again...” Tidus spoke so softly castiel almost missed it. Tidus moved slowly towards the door when he felt something crash into his back, as arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“Y-You told me you loved me!” Castiel choked out as he shook like a lamb crying into Tidus’ shirt. 

“...Th-That was Dean.” Tidus stuttered trying to make this easier for them both. “D-Dean is gone.”

“You can’t fool me! I know you’re Dean!” Castiel sobbed, gripping him only tighter. Dean held his breath. Castiel knew...he was Dean? When chuck had moved to shoot him, His eyes opening...Tidus no longer had control but Dean. Dean couldn’t even feel Tidus any longer. Obviously he had his fighting abilities which means he wasn’t completely gone but...was Tidus’ consciousness gone? ...Had the virus…?

“...I….I just want to go home! I just want to cuddle with you and watch elephant documentaries! I just want to eat your burn toast and teach you how to read! I want to hear ‘I love you’ from you till I die from embarrassment. I love you, stupid!” Castiel sobbed as Dean relaxed softly under his touch. “Now touch my hair and tell me you love me till I want to strangle you.”

“...but...what i’ve done…” Dean breathed looking around at the death. “I’m...a monster.”

“Killing those men to save me...doesn’t make you a monster Dean.” Castiel spoke softly hugging him tightly. “...You’re a hero, Dean…” 

Nothing was said as Dean softly moved Castiel’s hands from his chest, turning to look at Castiel who looked like he was going to shatter if Dean continued out of the door. Dean softly emotionlessly stared at the sobbing mess of a man who wiped his tears and snot with the back of his hand. Dean softly moved his hand into Castiel’s hair, ruffling it softly as Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath as Dean’s beautiful words left his mouth.

“I love you.” Dean smiled affectionately as those words just broke Castiel into harder sobs, Castiel throwing himself into Dean for a tight hug as Dean held him tightly rubbing circles on his back, his tears only growing worse with each ‘I love you’ from Dean.

“Uh. Guys.” A voice caused them to turn, as Sam held gabriel in his arms bridal style. “When you're done with your brokeback mountain scene, I’d really like a hospital.” Castiel went deep red, shoving Dean away stubbornly.

“H-He was checking for an eyelash in my eye.” Castiel choked out embarrassed. 

“No. We weren’t, Castiel.” Dean blinked confused. “We were fondling each other.” Castiel choked out embarrassed as Dean blinked at his inappropriate word placement, still not very good with words.

“We were NOT fondling!” Castiel choked out. “There was NO fondling!” 

“We were being very intimate.” Dean smiled innocently. 

“N-NO!” Castiel whined covering his face. “AT MOST WE WERE JUST…”

“Cuddling.” Dean smiled.

“-BRO HUGGING. BRO HUGGING. YES!” Castiel choked out embarrassed slamming his hands on Dean’s lips who blinked very confused. When Castiel removed his hand, Dean just blinked.

“What’s bro hugging? Is that the same as Foreplay?” Dean asked confused as Castiel went deep red.

“STAY HERE AND DIE!” Castiel choked out embarrassed as he stormed out. Sam and Gabriel just exchanged knowing looks as Dean happily followed Castiel out.

“...Looks like those two are back to their old selves.” Gabriel chuckled turned to sam. 

“...No…” Sam stated softly with a smile. “...I think they are better than their old selves...Don’t you think?” Gabriel turned back towards the direction they went.

“Yeah...I think so.” Gabriel smiled as Sam started to walk in the same direction. “...Hey so...how did you guys find me anyways?”

“I put a tracker in your arm.” Sam smiled softly.

“WHAT?!” Gabriel choked out at the invasion of privacy. 

“You can’t spell ‘love’ without ‘tracker’.” Sam stated lovingly.

“YES. YES, YOU CAN ACTUALLY!” Gabriel choked out as they both went out the door together.

 

 

 

 

____________________Two months later______________________

 

 

Castiel stared concerned at Dean from the cracked open bedroom door. Dean has...been acting weird starting about two weeks ago. He just...been sitting in front of his elephant pot...watching it. 

Castiel was very concerned. 

Dean blinked very innocently at it. Only leaving it to water it or sleep with Castiel which happened at least once a day.

Castiel chewed his cereal as he watched him suspiciously. 

Something was up.

Castiel walked away, put the cereal bowl down in the kitchen he paused when he noticed his latest edition of ‘To grow a girlfriend’ was on the counter. Castiel lightly picked it up thumbing through it. Dean wasn’t so good at reading still and managed to read ‘Go dog Go’ only needing help with ‘Go and Dog’ which made the experience obviously...very uneventful. 

Dean sometimes just look at the pictures in Castiel’s comics or color in them which Castiel made sure he only read the appropriate ones....for good reason. 

Castiel paused as he got to the section where he had gotten a tad bit stuck with the story. He obviously wanted it to keep going. Loving the characters and storyline, it was just hard keeping a story with no obvious developing plot point to jar a story back to life. How does one get past the slow decline in a story when the main plot twist and story has been revealed? How does one keep the spark alive? Well, Castiel decided to go with something a little...Cliche. You see, Castiel went with-

A loud crash, made Castiel jump up with concern as he bolted into the bedroom throwing the door open to see, Dean had slammed himself against the nightstand holding something in his hands. The small cute little elephant pot tipped over, and soil and leaves scattered all over Dean and the floor. 

“Dean!” Castiel groaned, starting to move over to him but soft startling soft crying started up. Castiel felt his breath tighten in his chest as he took in the sound his brain trying to register as Castiel slowly moved towards Dean who was looking down in his arms. Castiel standing right behind Dean slowly looked down at the view of a small pale…

“B...Baby.” Castiel choked out as Dean looked down in amazement of the small life in his arms. Taking in the small white hair, and little pale skin, Dean slowly looked up at Castiel with pride. 

Castiel on the other hand was happy to report, that when he passed out, he managed not to not hit anything on the way down.


	16. Late night

"Cas? Can I come out now?" Dean called from the corner of the room. Standing facing the wall like a punished child, a small flower on the top of his head hung lowly. Castiel rubbed his temples in annoyance as he attempted to stop himself from having a stroke.

"Stand there and think about what you've done." Castiel snapped as Dean pouted. Sam sat at the table examining the baby, ten fingers, ten toes. Sam ran his fingers through the babies pure white hair, taking in the faint spots of purple in his hair. The baby fuses were only minor, as Sam took in the almost albino like appearance. "Well?"

"This is indeed a baby." Sam stated. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Castiel scoffed as Gabriel snickered as Sam glared a look.

"The baby is like us...only not. He seems to be made up of the seed components of the Orchis Italica." Sam stated. "Explaining the purple and white colorings of his hair and eyes.” 

Sam softly placed his finger against the fusing babies lips who lightly suckled against it calming as little tears slid down his flushed cheeks. His violet eyes scanned the room as he calmed. 

“Unfortunately amateurishly made. Explaining his unusual color pallet and his missing belly button. Which makes me think Dean made him. The baby seems to be made of machine like us...but he seems to also have human DNA.” Sam stated. 

“Could it be Tidus?” Gabriel asked crossing his arms. “Dean had a bit of DNA from him.”

“I’m just surprised she had enough DNA for him. There is no way he could have made enough out of that for another person.” Sam stated simply. 

“So it’s someone else's DNA?” Gabriel asked glancing at the baby, Sam shrugged.

“Dean would have to have a big supply of DNA lying around-” Sam and Gabriel paused before both slowly glancing towards castiel.

“...What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Castiel choked out as Sam and gabriel looked at each other.

“...um…” Gabriel started unable to say. 

“Would you please submit to a DNA test?” Sam stated bluntly as Castiel went deep red.

“W...WHAT?!” Castiel yelled as he turned seeing Dean had moved happily kneeling down petting Wings who meowed happily at the attention. Castiel moved to him grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt roughly shaking him. “TELL THEM THE TRUTH! TELL THEM THAT YOU DID NOT USE MY DNA TO MAKE THAT BABY!” 

“...” Dean blinked as he looked at Castiel. “I could tell them that the DNA used for Pie wasn’t yours-”

“SEE!” Castiel choked out blushing but Dean continued.

“-but it would not be the truth…” Dean stated. “Did you want the truth or a lie?” Castiel made a choking noise as his eye twitched. “...Castiel, you’re making a really funny face.” Dean smiled a small laugh at Castiel’s face as Dean lightly touched his nose.

“...Pie?” Gabriel asked as Dean smiled at him.

“That’s his name.” Dean stated innocently. “Pie.” 

“That name is impracti-” Sam started but Gabriel elbowed him into silence.

“Dean, can you...explain how you made Pie?” Gabriel asked, Dean nodded softly as he heard Pie start to whimper. He moved to him out of instinct, and the baby seemed to calm at his presence. 

“I made pie out of a piece of my motherboard.” Dean softly touched his chest. “When sam patched me up after the incident at the lab, I kept my old broken pieces and I took out my new ones and reinstalled my old ones…”

“Dean…” Sam sighed, knowing he’d have to replace the old ones once again.

“I-I gave him only the best parts of my programming so he’d be smart...not like me.. I also found the most beautiful flowers to make him out of and I made sure to give him the best parts of humanity… I gave him Castiel.” Dean smiled, Blush formed on Castiel’s cheeks as Dean smiled softly down at the baby.

“What gave you the idea of making him, Dean?” Gabriel asked as Dean turned to him.

“I read Castiel’s comic book...They had a baby...I thought...I can give Castiel one too.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked away pausing before he moved to him taking his hand. 

“I...wish you talked to me, Dean...a baby is a very serious thing.” Castiel spoke looking down at pie. “Remember when I told you…? The characters are loosely based on us….Dean we aren’t ready for a baby.” 

“I-I’ll take care of him. I’ll feed him.” Dean stated feeling like he made a mistake, he didn’t make a mistake, he made a beautiful little boy.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed sadly. “You don’t know the first thing about babies.” 

“I-I don’t care! I love him!” Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes. “I-I’ll learn!” 

“It’s...not that easy, Dean...Maybe...we can find someone who will do a better job with him?” Castiel hissed at his own awkward words, meaning it to come out...nicer.

“I...I...I...” Dean felt tears sliding down his face at the harsh words, looking down at the baby who smiled happily up at him.

“Dean, I’m not trying to make you upset-” Castiel tried to speak but Dean yanked his hand away, scooping up the baby, he moved to the bedroom slamming the door. Castiel flinched. The room filled with silence after a few couple of moments, Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“W...Well...I guess… you got your wish...I remember you always wanting kids as a kid.” Gabriel gave a nervous laugh.

“No…” Castiel sighed as he held himself looking towards the door. “...That was meg…” 

“R-Really? Because I swear that was-”

“Meg.” Castiel stated coldly rubbing the cross necklace on his neck he always had on him. 

“...Oh.” Gabriel quieted as Castiel glanced back at him. 

“Thanks for coming...this...is a personal problem obviously.” Castiel sighed annoyed as Gabriel nodded quickly moving to collect his things. 

“Y...Yeah. We get it.” Gabriel choked out as Castiel showed them to the door as Gabriel paused. “...Cas...that kid is part you too...I mean...Don’t you...feel anything for him too?” Castiel said nothing looking emotionlessly at the comment as Gabriel slowly turned taking his leave, leaving Castiel to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

_______________23 years ago__________

 

Laughter giggled as the four year twins ran around the house, their mother glancing out the window lightly rubbing the silver crossed necklace on her neck. Her disheveled black hair a mess, as she smoked her cigarette. Sitting on the windowsill, she watched the smoke dance in the sight of the sun rays as the children ran about behind her. 

“Mommy!” Castiel called as she turned glancing down at her son with her heels on, and her pearls. A baby doll in his hand which he held affectionately, though the doll was almost half his size. “Look mommy! I’m you!” 

He giggled affectionately hugging the doll, as his mother’s face hardened. Smashing her cigarette into the windowsill, she stood angrily grabbing him by his shoulders pulling him from the heels. He whimpered as she force him onto his feet smacking him hard on the side of the head. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, boy?” She snapped as tears filled Castiel’s eyes. Shaking him roughly. “Do you look like a girl?!” 

“N-No!” Castiel whimpered. 

“You stay out of your sisters things, you here? I won’t be raising a queer!” She snapped, pulling the pearls from his neck, they bounced on the floor. “You wanna be a queer?”

“N-No mama.” Castiel cried as he shook scared of her and a word he knew nothing about. 

“Then act like a man! Men don’t want babies! They want girls to make the babies and guns. You hear?” She hissed.

“Y-Yes mama!” Castiel whimpered as she snatched the baby doll from his hands, she angrily shoved it into Meg’s hands taking the toy gun from her and shoving it in Castiel’s little fingers. 

“Go play.” She snapped, as Meg looked on with worry, as Castiel turned moving quickly away crying roughly. “Stop crying! Or I’ll give you something to cry about!” 

 

 

 

 

 

__________Now________________

 

 

Castiel gripped the silver cross, his knuckles white before he heard laughter erupt from the bedroom, turning his head towards the door. Moving towards it he slowly pushed open the door to see the baby giggling as it laid next to Dean on the bed. Dean curled around him as the baby smile watching Dean’s face move. Dean’s hand held pie’s hand, softly kissing the baby's little fingers. Causing pie to giggling loudly, as Dean softly cleaned the baby with a rag. Cleaning the dirt and soil from the babies white pale skin, the baby attempting to shove Dean’s finger in his mouth. Dean looked...so natural with him.

“...We will need a bed.” Castiel called as Dean turned look at him as Dean looked...happy. “I’m not saying we are keeping him, I’m just say we need supplies till I decide what we are going to do with him.” Dean softly picked up pie as Castiel glanced him over, noticing Castiel’s eyes lingered on the baby Dean glanced back and forth at them.

“Did...you want to hold him?” Dean offered as Castiel gave a nervous glance towards the baby. 

“I don’t do babies.” Castiel stated, as Castiel moved away from the baby. He moved sitting on the bed, grabbing his laptop he sighed. “I’ll get the stuff delivered tomorrow okay. The babies not my problem, he’s yours okay?”

“I understand.” Dean smiled softly, as he joined castiel back onto the bed. Letting the baby rest on his chest, as Dean softly ran fingers down the baby's spine. Pie softly tried to sit up but was not strong enough, slowly he found himself submitting to sleep. Dean smiled down at him, continuing to rub his back as Castiel forced his focus to his laptop. When a hand slid into his hair, Castiel’s attention turned to Dean who smiled softly up at him. “...I love you.”

“Don’t.” Castiel knocked his hand away but dean’s hand softly moved cupping his face pulling castiel into a easy kiss. Castiel slightly hesitated before castiel kissed back, their lips moved against each other in a easy slow pace. Enjoying his attention to their slow and easy make out session when a small little noise from the sleeping baby caused an interruption to the kiss much to castiel dissatisfaction. Dean softly kissed the top of pie’s head, as the baby lightly twitched at the movement. 

Castiel pouted watching Dean’s attention being taken away from him, he unhappily pushed the submit button on the online cart. Castiel was slowly realizing he was the jealous type. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed, as he walked around the living room, collecting old blankets into a basket. Making a makeshift cradle for the baby, since obviously sleeping with him in the bed was a bad idea. He chewed lightly on some crackers, as Dean held the baby to his chest rocking him as he fussed. 

“He’s hungry.” Dean stated simply.

“Well, I don’t have bottles till tomorrow.” Castiel sighed as the baby whimpered. “W...what does he eat anyways?”

“His chips are telling me he craves soil and water.” Dean smiled, as he smiled grabbing his tumbler elephant cup with a straw. 

“His...chips?” Castiel blinked. 

“His motherboard use to be mine. I can still feel it though it is no longer part of me.” Dean stated, as he walked towards the patio, opening the door to collect some soil castiel kept out there and out of the way. Dean closed the door, returning to castiel’s side, he filled the tumbler with water as well. Castiel noticed Dean’s struggling with putting the lid back on, so Castiel moved to him softly taking it and tightening the lid. Dean softly took it back with a surprise smile as he swirled the drink. “Thank you.” 

“I’m a ass, but I’m not going to let a baby starve.” Castiel stated as he watched Dean softly place the straw to the baby’s lips. The baby took some adjusting but soon was lightly sucking on the straw, it was an awkward angle and Castiel looked concerned with the hard plastic straw in his mouth. “C-Careful of his head.”

Castiel softly moved to help hold the baby’s head, as the baby eagerly drank from the straw as Dean found himself watching Castiel, though Castiel would deny the look if asked about it. Dean never seen Castiel look at anything with...such concern. 

Castiel felt eyes on him as he softly looked up to Dean, blush on his face as he looked away.

“What are you looking at stupid?” Castiel choked out as Dean smiled happily, as the baby found himself starting to drift to sleep.

“I want to make love to you after we put the baby down.” Dean stated as Castiel went Deep red. 

“D-Don’t say stuff like that!” Castiel stuttered as Dean leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel’s neck, lightly pressing his lips against it. Castiel said nothing as he blushed a deeper red, liking the attention he stubbornly denied liking. “It’s...embarrassing.” 

“Not as embarrassing as what I want to do to you.” Dean softly smiled against his neck. 

“W-Whoa? Where did that come from?” Castiel choked out. 

“From your movie, ‘Meet the babysitter XXX.’ “ Dean smiled as Castiel went deep red covering his face, knocking on the door caused Castiel to rip away as Dean softly moved the calmed baby into the tiny makeshift crib. Castiel moved to the door, not bothering to look who it was as he pulled the door open. 

“Castiel!” A brunette woman smiled as she threw herself into a hug with him, Castiel tensed in surprise as the woman smiled up at him as she pulled back. Her hands gripping his shirt happily. 

“R-...Ruby?” Castiel choked out, as she bit her lip happily. 

“Did you miss me?” Ruby teased, as she glanced him up and down pressing against him. “...because I missed you very...very...very...much.” Ruby pulled him into a happy kiss as Castiel choked out in surprise feeling Dean’s threatening glare from behind him. Castiel instantly yanked back. 

“W-What the hell, Ruby?!” Castiel choked out holding her back by the shoulders. “You broke up with me, Remember? Left me for the pool boy?”

“Yeah, but I really didn’t mean it. You should know that by now. Besides... I missed you.” Ruby stated trying to go into another kiss, she paused seeing Dean staring at her from the kitchen table. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company over...Whose your friend?” Castiel turned ever so slowly to see Dean smiling so kindly but Castiel knew better. 

“T...That’s Dean...H-He’s…” Castiel started his face deep red. Dean stared on coldly as he waited for Castiel’s answer. Castiel felt that knot in his chest again. The one where he knew he was going to hate himself for the answer he knew he'd give. He wasn’t...out...coming out to her meant coming out to his family...and...“...M-My roommate.”

“Oh, your mother never mentioned a roommate.” Ruby stated as Dean glanced away, as she made her way into the kitchen glancing around when her eyes fell onto Pie, who slept peacefully in his basket. “Awh, and who is this little guy?” Ruby reached a hand in to softly touch his face, when Dean’s hand on her wrist instantly stopped her. Twisting it away from his child, she was surprised by his rudeness as he took the basket and stormed away into the bedroom. “His wife must be a saint to deal with that.” She rubbed her wrist lightly. 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel snapped coldly.

“What do you mean? I came back to be with you.” Ruby stated glancing around the kitchen. “...Your mother said you’ve been in a sorry state since I left.” Castiel glanced at her coldly. No. He hadn’t.

“I didn’t realize you continued to talk to my mother.” Castiel crossed my arms. 

“I never understood why you hated her.” Ruby turned to him. “She only wants what is best for you.” 

“Ah, I see. So you’re what’s best for me.” Castiel scoffed. 

“I just happen to think she’s a smart woman.” Ruby smiled as she started to walk towards the door, she paused when she walked up to him softly leaning in to kiss him but he turned his head away. “I’ll make it up to you, Cassie….I promise. Then we can get right back on track.” Ruby gave him a soft smile as she let herself out leaving Castiel to the problems they caused. Castiel looked down at the bedroom door, sadly moving towards it as he moved to touch the lock door knob.

“D...Dean?” Castiel called softly but Dean didn’t respond. “I..I-I...I can explain…” Castiel spoke feeling horrible about the whole thing. “I...I’m just not...ready-...D-Dean...I-I’m...I-I…” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he slid down the door. Burying his face into his knees he and just cried at his own stupidity.


	17. Forever

Castiel awoke to the sound of the TV, as he rubbed his eyes sitting up. Castiel somehow managed to sleep in his bed last night. Dean. 

Castiel felt the pain in his chest once again as he climbed out of bed. Pulling on his robe, as he walked out of the room. His eyes fell to Dean who sat in front of the tv, his hand in the laundry basket that held the baby, who played with his fingers. The baby laid in the basket on his tummy, able to hold his neck up with slight struggle. 

“Wow...He’s pretty advanced. I mean...He’s holding his head up already?” Castiel spoke, trying to break the awkward tension. 

“His mechanics need some getting use to.” Dean stated not looking at him. “I expect him to start walking by the end of the month.” 

“Shit, really?” Castiel blinked at the baby who happily gripped Dean’s fingers trying to eat them. “H-He was just born yesterday.”

“He isn’t human, Castiel.” Dean stated coldly. 

“Yeah, but…” Castiel spoke hesitantly, not wanting to have the conversation. Dean continued to watch the elephants on the screen, Castiel pulled the robe closer looking down. “...D-Did you want breakfast? I-I can make you something?”

“I already ate.” Dean stated as laughter came from Pie making noises with his lips.

“O-Oh…” Castiel breathed looking away as he hesitantly paused before he sighed. “D-Dean...Can we please talk about last night?”

“Talk about what?” Dean stated.

“Ruby.” Castiel breathed. “Me calling you my roommate.” Dean sighed turning off the tv to turn to him. Standing he walked towards the kitchen, making sure to keep a good eye on the baby, he moved towards the kitchen table, leaning against it he waited. Castiel looked down hesitantly as he twiddled his fingers, he held tears in his eyes as the silence continued. 

Dean crossed his arms, saying nothing as he looked at his feet, not so much minding the silence. When the time came he heard Castiel move to him, he looked up to see Castiel move pulling him into a kiss. Castiel expected to be pushed away, but the soft return of lips made tears slid down his face. The kiss grew harder, still slow and easy as the two gripped each other with needy fingers. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel panted into the kiss, as he slid his fingers under Dean’s shirt carefully undoing it. Dean’s lips panted against Castiel’s as Dean moved to untie his pajama pants. “Sh-She’s an ex. W-..We broke up three years ago...I-I was...a different person before that.” Dean moved to kiss Castiel’s neck as Castiel continued to speak, as Dean moved to flip them pressing Castiel against the counter. “I-I wasn’t...the man you loved back then...and...I…I’m not him anymore. I...I’m sorry I lied to her about who you are to me…I just…didn’t want to…” Tears slid down castiel’s eyes. 

How can he tell him? 

That he was the one thing in his life he did right? 

That he didn’t want to throw the most beautiful man in the world into his shithole of his past.

Dean softly pulled back to look at Castiel’s tear filled eyes, who looked at Dean so broken. Dean cupped his face running his thumb over his lips. 

“I love you.” Dean breathed as he pulled him closer in a hard kiss, pushing Castiel up onto the counter, as their lips collided in need with rough and needy touches. 

 

 

 

 

__________12 years ago_________

 

 

Castiel pressed his lips against the young girls lips, kissing her hard and needingly as she kissed back as he held her waist as his fingers moved lightly to her belt. She shoved his chest back breaking the kiss.

“Castiel. I said no.” She scoffed lightly. “I don’t want to lose it in the janitor's closet at school. I want it to be...romantic…”

“...Then you're boring.” Castiel frowned turning away. 

“W-...What?” She choked out hurt. “B-But you said you loved me…”

“I just assumed you’d give it up by now.” Castiel chuckled, as he rolled her eyes as he put back on his jacket. “Besides, you have a flat ass and aren’t worth the time.”

“...You’re an asshole.” She breathed with tears as she pushed out of the janitor’s closet, as Castiel rolled his eyes before leaving as well bumping into his sister who looked pretty pissed. 

“Can you not break every heart in school. You make it hard to keep friends.” Meg frowned. 

“Maybe if your friends weren’t easy, we wouldn’t have a problem.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you have to be a jerk ALL the time?” Meg schooled as she walked with him.

“Why do you women always have to bitch?” Castiel scoffed. 

“You know, you use to be a sweet boy.” Meg frowned. “You use to care when you hurt people. Now you care about nothing about dipping your dick into a warm hole.” 

“Look, sorry if I got my priorities in order.” Castiel scoffed a chuckle, as he winked at a nearby woman glancing her up and down. “Only thing you women are worth for anyways…”

“I hope you get gonorrhea.” Meg hissed as she stormed away, Castiel casting his smile towards a new target.

 

 

 

 

 

__________Now____________

 

 

 

Castiel blinked down at the baby who fused at his position, his attempts at turning himself have failed and now he wailed loudly. Uh… 

Castiel glanced towards the bathroom, hearing the shower running which meant Dean had gotten in after castiel had finished his. Someone had to be out to watch the baby. 

Castiel panicked noticeably unsure how to handle the situation. He was not a baby person. 

“Um…” Castiel flailed in his thoughts as the baby only cried harder. Castiel hesitantly leaning down he picked up the baby who lightly fused in his arms, now that dean mentioned it. The baby seemed a little bigger. “it’s okay...pie…” Castiel awkwardly moved his hips in a rocking motion as pie only whimpered burying his face into castiel’s chest. “I have...absolutely no idea what i’m doing…” 

The baby blinked up at him with his light tears that seemed like a never ending stream on his face, how can dean do this so easily? Just suddenly be able to care for someone other than himself? The closest he got to caring for someone was Wings, who personally was not happy with the new addition and currently meowed against Castiel’s leg. 

“Not now, Wings.” Castiel mumbled as he glanced down at the baby. What did the baby want? He panicked slightly as the baby broke into hard tears once again. God! Didn’t the baby do more than cry? Castiel failed his baby sex ed thing for a reason! Castiel quickly moved to the bathroom with the baby. “UM!” 

Dean paused as he washed his hair, bubbles in his hair he blinked mildly at the sight in front of him. Castiel blinked teary eyed, unable to figure out why the child was upset. 

“Honey.” Dean stated simply, as Castiel quickly nodded frantically moving out of the bathroom. He was halfway through the door, before he stopped turning to look at Dean. Watching Dean return back to washing his hair. Damn. He taps that. Castiel nodded in satisfaction of his physical form before snapping a picture with his cellphone.

“Seriously?” Dean chuckled as Castiel shrugged innocently, before he remembered the loudly wailing child in his arms and went back to panicking looking at Dean with fear. “Honey.” 

“Right!” Castiel panicked as he left the room quickly, moving to the kitchen, he grabbed the honey from the fridge. “HONEY! YES!” Castiel paused as he blinked down at the honey then the baby. What exactly was he suppose to do with the baby? I don’t think slathering it in honey was the plan here. 

Returning to the bathroom, as Dean used the showerhead to clean his hair, Dean sighed seeing Castiel holding the honey to him with confusion.

“Put some honey on your finger, and stick your finger in his mouth.” Dean sighed as Castiel nodded moving to attempt but Dean’s voice stopped him. “Wash your hands first.” 

“O-Oh.” Castiel hesitated looking at the sink before he looked at his full hands. Giving Dean another look, Dean sighed opening the glass shower door, holding his hands out for the baby which Castiel handed to him. Dean waited patiently for Castiel to wash his hands before drying them and taking the baby back. 

“Sit.” Dean stated as he pointed to the toilet which castiel instantly took a seat on, blinking waiting for instructions. “Finger.” Castiel held out his hand as Dean climbed out of the shower and poured some honey on castiel’s ring finger. Dean didn’t wait for Castiel to get the hint before he help Castiel slid his finger into the baby's mouth. The baby whimpered for a few minutes but instantly started sucking, looking around he calmed happily sucking the honey from his finger.

“W...whoa.” Castiel blinked. “How…?”

“He’s teething.” Dean stated as he set the honey down and moved to climb back into the shower. “Honey helps.” 

“A-Already?!” Castiel looked down at the baby. “But he...was just born yesterday.” 

“Sometimes babies are born with teeth already.” Dean shrugged. “But with him his mechanics have faster growth enabled. He is currently helpless right now, he will grow rapidly till he is able to care for himself. Then he should grow and age at a normal rate.” Castiel blinked looking down at the baby who softly gripped his sleeve, sucking softly for the honey. 

“Man, you...are so good at this.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh. “I know nothing about babies.” 

“I remember...sometimes…” Dean spoke. “My mother…caring for me...” Dean didn’t continue as he finished washing his hair. “I remember more than I should I think…” 

“Really?” Castiel stated. 

“It’s...kind of fuzzy but...I remember.” Dean gave a sad smile. “Do...you remember much about your childhood?” 

“I remember the nannys.” Castiel scoffed. “My mother wasn’t so hands on with meg and I.” 

“Meg? The woman who barged into our home months ago?” Dean blinked shutting off the water. “I believe you called her a twat.” 

“Yeah...That’s my twin sister.” Castiel chuckled softly.

“I could tell you shared similar DNA but did not want to assume.” Dean dried himself. 

“What else could she have been?” Castiel chuckled as he looked up at Dean.

“Your clone.” Dean stated seriously. 

“That’s-...” Castiel laughed but paused, okay...so with plant people with human DNA it wouldn’t be too...unfounded to think cloning existed. “...Okay. Twin. Not Clone.” 

“You did not seem pleased to see her.” Dean blinked.

“Well it wasn’t that I wasn’t happy to see her…”Castiel started his face looked down at the baby. “I just...wasn’t the best person growing up with.”

“I find that very unbelievable.” Dean stated sliding on new clothes.

“...” Castiel said nothing as Dean leaned over him once at least half dressed. Softly sliding his hand against the baby’s head softly.

“You look good with a baby in your arms.” Dean breathed, as Castiel looked away, Castiel blushed choking out. 

“I should in no way legally be able to have a living being in my care...or my arms.” Castiel breathed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“And I do?” Dean breathed, as he shook his head as Dean chuckled. “I only realized I have been making your coffee wrong because of Tidus’ memories…” Castiel paused looking up at Dean. Dean...has been acting off lately...was it because...?

“...You have changed…” Castiel commented softly. “...since…” Castiel didn’t continue. Dean said nothing as he leaned back against the sink.

“I...killed people Castiel.” Dean stated looking out of the window. “You...can’t come back from that...not really.”

“Dean…” Castiel breathed with concern, looking at the hollow look in his eyes. “...I told you-”

“I may have an excuse for them. Alastair’s men...but not for the others. Not for the men and women I killed under Alastair’s control.” Dean gave a sad chuckle. “I remember...but not really...it’s all fuzzy the whens and wheres but...I remember every single face taking their last breath-” 

“Dean.” Castiel stood instantly. “You can’t blame yourself for what Alastair forced Tidus to do-”

“Castiel-” Dean breathed.

“Stop! Dean!” Castiel stated strongly as Dean was taken back. “You can’t blame yourself or Tidus for the past. What happened? That isn’t your life. That isn't you. Dean, I love your stupid ass and I won’t let you destroy yourself because of something that you had no control over.” 

“C-Cas-” Dean started. 

“No.” Castiel snapped. “I won’t let you argue. You are perfect and kind and sweet and there is no one on this earth better than you. Please...Don’t...hate yourself because without you in my stupid life...I’d still be a fucking loser mess of a man with nothing...At least with you...I have something I can be proud of...God without you...I’d be more of a mess without you...More than I am now that I keep fucking up what we have because I’m a fucking chicken shit. A fucking chicken shit who can’t even handle a fucking baby...” Castiel looked away with tears in his eyes. Dean blinked in surprise, taking time to process the words before he softly smiled placing his hand on castiel’s head. Slowly running his fingers through Castiel’s hair as Castiel slowly looked up looking into Dean’s eyes as Dean softly leaned down.

“If you ask me...You can handle a baby just fine.” Dean breathed as Castiel slowly looked back down to the baby in his arms. The baby curled asleep in his arms, as he felt tears sliding down his face. He...put the baby down? “I never doubted you for a minute…” Dean softly smiled kissing his forehead. Castiel softly smiled up at Dean, giving him the cutest happiest smile.

“I-...I did. Didn’t I?” Castiel blushed as Dean softly nodding he smiled as the doorbell rang. The baby whimpered at the noise but Castiel shushed him softly. “That must be the baby supplies.” 

“Did you want me to hold him so you can get the door?” Dean offered as he held his hands out for the baby, but Castiel paused looking down at the baby.

“...Actually...would you mind getting it for me?” Castiel smiled softly as he walked away holding the baby as he softly rocked the sleeping infant. Dean softly blinked in surprise before he softly smiled a nod and walked towards the front of the house to get the door.

 

 

 

 

_________________________

 

 

Ruby walked into a beautiful mansion, her eyes falling to the lit fireplace, she crossed her arms and let out a sigh. 

“Well?” A voice asked from the large arm chair that covered them.

“You told me stories that one day this will pay off, that one day he will be the leader we were looking for…” Ruby stated coldly. 

“He will be...when the time comes.” The voice stated.

“The man I saw today? No. He wasn’t the leader of hope you promised me.” Ruby stated. “He was a former shell of a man I once thought he was. There is no way he will be able to do what was required-”

“Calm Ruby…” The voice spoke as Ruby quieted. “...Just do your part...and leave the rest to me…” 

“I shall do my part. Just make sure when the time comes he’s ready for his.” Ruby turned angrily and stormed out leaving the room with a slam.


	18. Walk away

Castiel smiled with slight pride at the newly build crib, he smiled twirling the screwdriver happily. Dean stood in the kitchen glancing seriously at the cook book, his face pondering the book. Castiel turned in happiness at Dean. 

“Ha. See I am good with a tool.” Castiel smirked as the crib fell apart by it’s weight and Castiel groaned rubbing his temple. “Okay, I give up! I’ll call Gabriel.” Castiel moved to Dean who looked very serious into the cookbook. “How's dinner coming along?” Dean was quiet for a long time, holding an egg in his hand. 

“...Poorly. I just remembered I can’t read.” Dean blinked as Castiel sighed a laugh. 

“Then why did you offer to make dinner?” Castiel pressed against Dean wrapping his arms around his waist as Dean smiled. “You’ve been staring at that book for like fifteen minutes why didn’t you say something?” 

“Because I hoped I can recall tidus’ memories to remember but I have a feeling he never learned either.” Dean chuckled as Castiel softly rolled his eyes kissing him. 

“I’ll call Gabriel and have him bring dinner.” Castiel stated softly pulled away, grabbing for his phone. “You know with our amazing set of skills combined we can almost make a perfectly functioning person.”

“We did.” Dean commented softly glancing into the crib where Pie chewed on his teething toy. “....and he’s perfect just like you…” Castiel went deep red, as he looked away. 

“D-Don’t say such cute things o-okay?” Castiel choked out. “You’re stupid.” Castiel blushed as Dean gave a soft smile. Castiel blushed harder as he pressed Gabriel’s number into the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he heard a knock on the door, Castiel pulled the door opened seeing both Gabriel and Sam holding pizza. Castiel holding the baby close on his hip, the baby seemed to be growing rather...quickly like Dean predicted. The baby strong enough to hold his head up with only slight problems, sometimes he’d get too tired to hold his head and it would just get too top heavy, dive bombing into whoever who held hims shoulder.. It was the cutest sight, Castiel decided...though he would never admit it.

“Hey-Whoa.” Gabriel smiled as Sam blinked at pie. “Shit? Can he sit up already?” Gabriel asked lightly touching pie’s foot who giggled at the touch.

“That’s what I said.” Castiel scoffed looking down at pie, as Gabriel lightly shook Pie’s foot. Castiel’s soft smile made Sam blink at him. “I just bought him clothes yesterday and he’s already too big for the three months size baby clothes-” 

“You are growing attach to the baby.” Sam stated as Castiel stopped talking going deep red. 

“W-What n-no. T-That’s ridiculous.” Castiel scoffed, looking away. 

“Before you would not even look at the baby, now you are holding him, rather affectionately.” Sam blinked. 

“I-I’m just holding him for Dean.” Castiel lied stubbornly as Dean slowly walked up, Dean blinked in surprise as Castiel handed him over the baby. Dean glanced down at the baby who gurgled in his arms, sticking his little fingers into his mouth. “S-So...Pizza anyone?” Castiel snatched the Pizza from sam’s hands walking away as Sam blinked as well.

“I didn’t mean it offensively I just-” Sam stated as Dean just patted his shoulder, Sam turned looking at Dean who just smiled at him. 

“You get use to it.” Dean stated as he walked in to join them, Sam tilted his head in confusion before moving to join them as well.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel laughed softly at the table, as they all sat around chewing on the pizza. The baby fast asleep in the newly built crib thanks to Gabriel, who did only with the promise Castiel would not help. Now with the baby down, The adults were now enjoying their cold pizza in the living room Gabriel and Sam curled against each other as Castiel sat in the single arm chair, Dean sat next to the chair on the floor. 

“Well, speaking of nightmares.” Castiel spoke. “Guess who's in town?”

“Who? Meg?” Gabriel asked taking a sip of his drink.  
“No, Ruby.” Castiel stated as Gabriel instantly choked on his coffee, roughly coughing. “Gabriel are you okay?” 

“W-When?!” Gabriel choked out.

“Y-Yesterday-” Castiel stated as Gabriel instantly stood.

“W-What did she want?” Gabriel snapped as Castiel stood as well confused.

“Sh-She just wanted us back together-” Castiel stated as Gabriel grabbed sam’s hand leading him to the door. “Gabe?!” 

“I have to go.” Gabriel stated, slamming the door leaving a confused and startled Castiel. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel’s knee moved up and down rapidly, as he waited in the coffee shop. Looking at his watch again, as Sam played a tablet game on Gabriel’s device as the sound of someone entering got Gabriel’s hopes up only to crush them.

“Who are you waiting for?” Sam asked not looking up.

“An Old friend.” Gabriel stated not really paying attention as another person entered. Gabriel stood, as eyes met each other. The person paused only for a moment before moving to him, he undid his buttons on his jacket taking it off before folding it over the chair and taking a seat.

“I assumed this was important.” The man spoke, as he crossed his leg over the other. Fixing his suit, he relaxed back into his chair staring at the sheepish man in front of him. “No call from you in three years and suddenly you want coffee.” The man pressed his coffee cup to his lips.

“Ruby is back.” Gabriel stated as the man paused his sip. 

“Ruby?” the man spoke.

“She...gave us a warning.” Gabriel stated. “The only one she promised to give.” 

“...” The man pressed his coffee cup to his lips. 

“...If she is back, then...We have bigger problems.” Gabriel spoke looking down with worry, He place his coffee down. “We’ll have to move him. We promised to keep him safe-”

“...Do you remember...being children once?” The man spoke as Gabriel glanced up at him. “The four of us?” Gabriel stared at him, he could almost remember their laughter as they bolt down the old bridge path, glancing sadly towards the floor.

“...No.” Gabriel stated coldly glancing out the window. “...We should tell, meg. She’s found him.” 

“Ruby will do what she can to keep her from collecting him.” The man spoke. “Moving him will only speed up her attempt.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Gabriel asked.

“...Keep him kind.” The man looked sadly. “Keep that boy, Dean by his side...Keep him drawing. I have a feeling that boy may be the only thing that can save castiel from that fate he was destined.” Sam glanced up pretending not to listen, but he was...What did they mean? Eyes moved to Sam at that movement from him. The man had not even noticed his presence, till that moment. “Is it safe to talk about this with him?”

“He won’t tell anyone.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand, Sam’s eyes moved to their hands as the man glanced down as well. 

“Hm.” The man softly relaxed back into his chair looking amused. 

“Can we go back to what matters? What happens when he realizes we altered his memories?” Gabriel asked. 

“We deal with that then.” The man spoke as he stood collecting his coat. 

“When that times comes?” Gabriel’s voice stopped him as the man glanced down at them. 

“...Then he’d have no one to blame but himself.” The man stated as he left out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean!” Castiel called as he held Pie, as Dean stood from somewhere along the racks of clothes. Once again out on the town, needing baby clothes for the winter times coming around, Dean found himself returning to his side as Castiel handed him the baby. “Please. Hold him.” 

Dean nodded, as Castiel held clothes up to him. Checking the size compared to Pie who smiled happily flapping his arms. Castiel paused his measurements to lean in and press his lips to the baby’s nose who squealed in laughter. Castiel chuckled as well, before putting the clothes back to the baby’s body and deciding on the bigger clothing. He shoved it into the cart along with a few little hats one on which he slid on pie’s head. Dean moved to hold Pie on his hip as pie giggled at the movement. 

“Bunch of smiles today.” Dean commented as Castiel nodded slightly. “Hey...You aren’t weirded out by gabriel’s behavior are you?”

“He just...looked spooked is all.” Castiel stated looking at more of the clothes.

“Did you and Ruby have...a bad relationship or anything?” Dean asked. 

“To be honest I don’t remember the details.” Castiel mumbled, pausing to bite his nail. Dean glanced at him silencly. 

“...Where was your first date?” Dean asked emotionlessly. 

“W-What?” Castiel went deep red. “W-Why do you want to know?”

“I don’t.” Dean stated, his eyes studying him. 

“Then why are you asking?” Castiel scoffed.

“Give me one thing you liked about dating her?” Dean asked but Castiel just seemed to get flustered looking away stuttering, before he took Pie from Dean. Shoving the basket into Dean’s hands. 

“I don’t remember okay?” Castiel scoffed. “Just forget about her okay?” Dean watched him walk away, holding the basket. He looked coldly as Castiel walked away. He knew that look on Castiel’s face all too well… “Dean? You coming?” 

“Yes.” Dean gave an oblvious smile as he moved to follow him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel sighed rubbing the back of his head as a loud knock on his front door made him groan, he sat up from the bed pulling him from Sam as Sam whimpered at the loss of heat. Grabbing for the blankets and wrapping up in it, Sam seemed to calm before Gabriel got up moving to the front door. He was surprised by the person at the door, blinking in surprise as the person shoved past him. 

“Dean? W-What are-?” Gabriel choked out. 

“Who took his memories?” Dean stated coldly. 

“What are you-” Gabriel stated as a click of a gun cocking made him stop. “D-Dean calm down.” Dean said nothing as he ushered Gabriel to take a seat. 

“You think I wouldn’t notice? The obvious sign of fake memories?” Dean scoffed angrily. 

“Dean-” Gabriel choked out.

“We are going to have a nice talk gabriel.” Dean stated coldly as Gabriel sighed conflicted as he took a seat. Dean took a seat next to him as Gabriel started his story. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slowly closed the front door, shrugging off his coat as the kitchen light came on causing him to free. Dean slowly turned to see Castiel holding Pie in his arms, looking confused, 

“Dean?” Castiel asked confused as he fed a bottle to pie. “Where have you been? I have been worried.”

“S-Sorry.” Dean hesitated as he slowly hung up his coat. “I just...wanted to go for a walk.”

“...” Castiel glanced at him as Dean gave a soft smile, moving to him he gave Castiel a light kiss. Castiel gave him a soft glance up and down. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” Dean softly leaned down kissing Pie’s head as Pie whimpered sucking needingly at the bottle. Dean never lied to castiel before. The love in castiel’s eyes and the promise made to gabriel was enough to justify the guilt he held. 

“Good. Now, you were about to miss the Brave little toaster movie. Pie can’t sleep so I think a Disney movie should put him out.” Castiel smiled, as he took Dean’s hand and lead him to the couch, Dean followed shoving Gabriel’s words out of his head just wanting to forget as he curled against his lover and child his thoughts racing as the cartoon played.


	19. To us all

Dean’s eyes opened to the loud giggles of Pie, he squeezed his eyes shut moving to curl back into the warmth of Castiel, but paused when he felt movement next to him. Opening his eyes, he noticed Castiel laid sleeping peacefully next to him. Holding the baby close in his arms, Pie chewed on his teething toy, only stopping to giggle and bounce in Castiel’s arms. His beautiful smile almost as bright as the sun that shot through the windows. 

Dean sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He moved slowly climbing out of bed, moving to look down at Pie who stared at him watching his movement blinking before toppling over into castiel busting in happy cries and wiggles. Pie definitely recognized which parent was which, and he started to get to secure a favorite. Dean wasn’t surprised it was Castiel he leaned towards. 

Castiel stirred scrunching his face at the baby's movements, pulling him closer in an hope the baby would go back to sleep, but the baby just giggled loudly. 

“I’ll take him.” Dean whispered, leaning over to collect pie but Castiel pouted and mumbled, nuzzling into his baby taking in the beautiful scent of flowers, before submitting to Dean taking him.

“He smells too good...He needs a diaper change.” Castiel mumbled in his half awake state.

“I’ll change him.” Dean stated as the baby chewed on his toy in Dean’s arms. The baby’s head held strong with only slight droopiness, soon he will be strong enough to sit up completely without needing to rest. He was definitely growing so quickly over night. Dean moved towards the living room to let Castiel rest a bit more, going to change him. 

Pie fussed only lightly at the fact his new favorite daddy wasn’t changing him...and the fact that his other daddy was currently conflicted. Dean...felt like he should tell Castiel what gabriel had told him. He deserved to know the truth but...how do you just tell someone that everything they ever knew was a lie?

Dean snapped out of this thoughts as Pie stopped fusing and looked at something behind him. Pie instantly lit up, as Dean’s eyes slowly moved to look behind him. Seeing Castiel at his side, watching him. 

“You okay? You seem out of it?” Castiel glanced him over.

“Um..yeah...just tired.” Dean lied a half lie, as Castiel waited for Dean to finish securing the diaper before picking pie up kissing his little head, rocking him close. 

“If you want to sleep, I got him.” Castiel spoke. “I need to get up and deliver my manuscript to Balthazar anyways.” 

“You sure?” Dean paused.

“Of course.” Castiel smiled at Pie who fused obviously for food. “After I get him a bottle, he will calm down enough to get what i need done. Don’t worry. Besides...I don’t want to miss the moments I have with him...Literally missing lifetimes in seconds with him…” Castiel kissed pies hand as Dean softly smiled. 

“Okay…”Dean leaned over giving him a soft kiss. “You know where I will be if you need me…” Castiel nodded watching Dean disappear into the bedroom for a much needed nap.  
__________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel hummed as he danced around the kitchen, music in one ear, he fought the baby’s constant touching of his glasses as he cooked breakfast for Dean and himself. The baby giggled when Castiel blew air in his face every time his little fingers grabbed at the rim of his glasses. The baby would pause in surprise before erupting in a fit of laughter, then try again. Castiel couldn’t help his own fit of laughter at every look of surprise on his child’s face.

His child.

Castiel slid his fingers against the baby’s beautiful face, which definitely had Castiel’s chin. The baby scrunched his nose like castiel too, which Castiel smiled. The baby smiled as well letting out a little squeak of happiness. 

That smile. 

That was all Dean. 

The light that lit up in his eyes.

That was Dean. 

Hearing the doorbell ring, he turned to look at the door. The baby jumped at the noise which Castiel chuckled as the baby looked around wide eyed. 

“Want to get that?” Castiel chuckled, as he moved to look through the peephole. He paused seeing a hooded figure outside the door, the person hid their face from view, their hands shoved in their pockets. Castiel recoiled instantly at the person, looking confused. “Hello?” Castiel called through the door, it...was something that seemed to make his hair stand on edge but he stared into the peephole. “Who is it?” 

“...Can you let me in?” The voice spoke. It was a male. 

“No.” Castiel tensed as he felt his voice shake. “P-Please leave.” Pie started to fuse which raised the man’s head slightly. 

“Is that...a baby?” The man spoke softly placing a hand on the door. “...can I hold him?”

“You’re scaring my child and me.” Castiel called. “Please leave!” 

“If you let me in...you won’t be scared anymore…Come on Castiel. Let me in!” The man spoke, as Castiel held his breath slowly backing away as the man pounded on the door with his hand.

“L-Leave or I’ll call the cops!” Castiel yelled as a loud bang from something slamming into the door made Castiel instantly jump backwards falling back onto his ass as Pie started to cry. Castiel instantly cradled pie close, as he fumbled to get up.

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed as Dean bolted out from the bedroom, Castiel ran into his arms. Sobbing roughly, as Dean held him close. Castiel gripping pie for Dear life. Dean held him close, cupping Castiel’s face. “T-There’s a man outside! H-He is trying to get in!”

Dean glanced towards the door, pulling away he grabbing a gun from a nearby plant, he moved towards the door.

“D-Dean! Stop! It’s dangerous!” Castiel choked out, trying to stop him but Dean pulled open the door. Pointing it as soon as he door, Dean paused when there was no one outside. Castiel paused as well, moving to poke his head out as Dean walked out into the hall. Glancing down the hall, there was no sign of life. 

“It must have been a prank.” Dean stated as Castiel looked around rocking pie. 

“T-This wasn’t a prank Dean...He scared me. I think he wanted to hurt me…Us...the baby.” Castiel spoke shaking. 

“He just wanted to scare you.” Dean breathed kissing his forehead holding him close. “He’s long gone. He won’t be coming back...Shhhh.” Castiel hesitantly relaxed in his arms, as he shook trying to calm down. Dean lead him inside, closing the door and locking the door with both locks.   
______________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“So that’s all I know.” Castiel stated biting his nails, Dean held his other hand as Gabriel stood leaning against the kitchen table. Sam glanced over the door, examining it for any trace with his eyes. 

“Odd.” Gabriel spoke glancing at Dean who nuzzled against Castiel. Trying to calm him down. “Did you recognize his voice?”

“No. I-I’ve never heard it before.” Castiel breathed running his fingers through his hair.

“Well, it seems to me it was a prank.” Gabriel stated as he glanced at Dean. “I think he’s right.” 

“You didn’t see him.” Castiel choked out. “There...was something...WRONG about him-” 

“Hey.” Dean spoke as he cupped his face. “Everythings going to be okay…” Castiel paused softly at dean’s words. His touch. His warm voice. Just everything about Dean seemed to just calm him, Castiel instantly relaxed and calmed to it. “I’m here. There is nothing that can hurt you. I won’t allow it.” 

“...Promise?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded.

“I promise. No matter what.” Dean kissed him which Castiel melted into kissing back every so softly. Castiel pulled back to hug Dean curling into him, Dean glanced over at Gabriel who seemed...off by the whole situation. 

“We can take the baby if you guys want some alone time…” Gabriel spoke, trying his best to contribute to the situation. 

“N-No!” Castiel choked out causing everyone to look at him. “S-Sorry...it’s just... That...guy...I just...even if it was a prank I don’t feel right having Pie too far away.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Gabriel offered as Castiel sniffed wiping his nose.

“...make Breakfast?...Well I guess it's more like lunch now...” Castiel sniffed letting out a laugh, before standing hearing pie fuse in the other room. “Looks like he’s done with his nap...I’m going to bath him before lunch.” Castiel softly stood from the couch leaving the others alone in the kitchen. 

“...” Dean waited till Castiel was out of earshot before turning to gabriel. “Was this them? The family?” 

“This doesn’t seem their style but I wouldn’t be surprise. This was a fucking cult we were talking about.” Gabriel wiped his mouth. 

“I don’t understand why don’t you just-” Dean stood.

“Give you their home address so you can shoot up the place? As fucked up as it is. My family is there! Castiel’s! I can’t let you do that. Morally or justly. You’ll have to kill them all to get to who matters.” Gabriel snapped shutting up Dean. Dean still glared but did not speak. 

“They are messing with MY family.” Dean spoke after a moment. “You expect me to lie down and take it? I need them safe.” 

“They will not hurt Castiel.” Gabriel spoke seriously.

“That’s fucking reassuring.” Dean snapped.

“Look, moving Castiel will only make them take him sooner.” Gabriel sighed in annoyance. “If they know where he is, they will take his time. We need not draw suspicion.”

“Oh, but just be okay with the fact they are going to take him?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“I’m not saying to not fight back if necessary but for now? Yes, I’m saying be okay with knowing that, it’s one hundred percent better knowing than not.” Gabriel stated. “I have connections that got us out of the cult, and people I can trust to let us know what they plan. Once we can separate the leader from them. That’s the hard part, she never leaves the compound. Once we do that, I’ll let you do the shooting thingy, but for now I ask you wait-” 

“You have the right to ask NOTHING from me.” Dean hissed. “I won’t wait for long. I hope you friends hurry.” Dean stormed off, leaving Gabriel with Sam who continued to glance at the door. 

“That went well.” Gabriel sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Sam, How is the DNA analyses going?” Gabriel moved towards Sam who blinked turning his attention towards him. 

“Are you sure it happened today?” Sam asked as Gabriel kneeled down. 

“Hence why we are here. Why?” Gabriel asked.

“...There...isn’t any odd DNA on the door.” Sam spoke touching it. “I analysed any recent DNA and the most recent DNA is at least yesterday old, the last person to touch this door was Dean.” Gabriel was quiet as Sam stared at him. “Did you want me to rerun the program?”

“...No.” Gabriel stood. “...Can you help me with lunch?” 

“Sure…” Sam spoke as he hesitantly stood, glancing towards the door before closing it.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel hummed to himself sliding the sponge against Pie’s feet as pie splashed in the low water. Smiling and giggling up at Castiel. Castiel smiled happily down at the little boy, who was a bundle of happiness. 

“You’re getting so big…” Castiel spoke. “I wish you can stay this big forever…” Castiel stated as he slid the water against pie’s white hair pausing as he stared at the child bouncing as he laid on his form board. The water splashed as Castiel got lost in thought, hearing the sound grow violent, the image of the baby being held under the water thrashing before a voice snapped him out of it.

“He’s getting so big.” Dean smiled, as Castiel snapped his gaze to look at him. 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel choked out, hesitantly continuing to wet his hair. “Soon he will be walking, and talking and...going to school. Man, with white and purple hair it might cause a controversy-” 

“Yeah, I thought about that...He should lose the color in his hair.” Dean softly leaned down touching pie’s face. “I was messing around with his motherboard the other day. It should balance the flower DNA with the human.” 

“T-Then?” Castiel choked out looking at the baby.

“You should have a little mini me in at least a month.” Dean stated as Castiel glanced down as tears filled his eyes. 

“A...little...me?” Castiel shook as tears spilled down his face. 

“He has only your DNA Castiel…” Dean kissed his neck softly wrapping his arms around him. “He’s all you and then some.” Dean smiled nuzzling into him as Castiel stubbornly wiped his tears. 

“G-Good. Because you’re butt ugly.” Castiel sniffed. “At least he MAY have a shot at looking hot.” Dean rolled his eyes chuckling. 

“He’ll have your black hair...your complexion...maybe even your eyes when I can figure it out.” Dean smiled.

“No...I like his purple eyes…” Castiel touched his nose. “He should keep it.”

“I like them too.” Dean breathed kissing Castiel’s ear, as Castiel closed his eyes leaning into it. A loud meow made them turn towards to look down the cat that seemed rather annoyed with the missing attention. Wearing a cute little sweater the Sphynx seemed rather content with. The cat jumped onto the tub looking down at the baby.   
“Wings.” Castiel chuckled as he reached out petting the cat who purred instantly against his hand, moving to gain more access. 

“He must be feeling out with the new baby.” Dean chuckled.

“He shouldn’t feel that way...without him, I would have...been so lonely…” Castiel paused, remembering a house with no sign of life. The cat was...truly all he had…now however he had gained so much more….but Wings was always going to be part of his future...God..now that he thought about it...he couldn’t imagine the house so quiet without Dean or the baby… 

Wings meowed purring loudly as the baby squealed out a bit of laughter holding his feet, as the cat moved to glance down at the baby.

“KITTY!” Pie giggled, as wings tail wagged. The parents glanced at each other in surprise. Did…?”

“P-Pie!” Castiel choked out happily covering his mouth. “His first word!” 

“Ah. He is progressing a lot faster than I originally thought.” Dean smiled. “It must be because of his new advanced motherboards.” 

“Dean! Our baby just said his first words! Stop being such a robot!” Castiel gripped Dean’s face. “Our. Baby. Said. Kitty.” 

“Ah…” Dean smiled cluelessly. Dean didn’t exactly get Castiel’s human reaction with the baby thing. 

“You are a clueless idiot.” Castiel spoke with a sigh. 

“Ah…” Dean gave an clueless laugh as Castiel leaned down kissing his nose. 

“Go get the camera.” Castiel shook his head, as Dean nodded standing watching them. Castiel scooped up Wings holding him above the baby. “Come on Pie! Say it again! What’s this? What’s this baby?” Dean paused at the door, watching Castiel trying to entice the baby to speak again, but the baby only continued to chew on his hand smiling at his silly daddy’s attempts. 

This was HIS family...no matter what. He’d protect them. 

...Even if he had to kill innocent to do it. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice made Dean snapped out of his stare. “Camera?”

“Ah...Sorry.” Dean chuckled as he moved to collect the camera, moving to the bedroom top drawer. He pulled it open grabbing the camera. He paused as he noticed the old photograph of Castiel and the man Castiel loved once...He didn’t think Castiel still had it. 

He looked at it, staring down at young Castiel who stood next to a man who had an arm around his shoulders. Dean took in the details of the photo, till Castiel’s voice made him slid the photo into his pocket grabbing the camera. 

He returned to Castiel’s side, recording the attempted efforts of making pie speak till he spoke his first word once more. Castiel picked him up kissing his face snuggling against the baby, slobbering his face as Dean smiled softly watching him wondering how long these moments of peace will last.


	20. Wake me up

Castiel bundled up Pie in a couple layers of clothing, as Pie giggled allowing his body to be contorted to get the clothing on. Dean wasn’t sure what Castiel was doing, making sure he was super warm...or bullet proof. Dean stood near the door watching as Castiel examined Pie’s clothing before he picked him up, grabbing a baby hat he slid it on his head. The hat was a bit big on pie but Castiel pulled it back when it had been pulled into his eyes. 

Castiel smiled at the baby that laughed loudly at the silliness in his dressing, and Castiel leaned in kissing the baby’s nose. 

“Ready?” Dean called as he smiled at his little family. 

“I don't want him to freeze. It's cold.” Castiel stated walking over with pie happily in his arms. 

“We are just going to the store for groceries.” Dean stated. “It's barely a block.”

“Sorry for being paranoid.” castiel stated pulling down Pie’s shirt. 

“I love you paranoid.” Dean hummed sliding an arm around Castiel's shoulders as he walked out of the house with him. Dean checked the door was locked before they headed on their way. 

Snow lightly fell from the sky as Pie bounced in castiel’s arms reaching his covered hands up at it grasping for it. Giggling loudly as Castiel smiled affectionately, before his eyes drifted to the sky as they walked out into the outside world. 

Castiel found the outside world just a bit more enjoyable since Dean and Pie came into the picture. He didn’t order from the delivery stores, Dean and him walked to get the groceries. If he needed to run and get more stuff for Pie, Castiel would go out into the world without a second thought. How times had changed…

“It’s almost Christmas.” Castiel hummed. 

“Christmas?” Dean blinked, as Castiel paused. Dean...didn’t know about Christmas. He didn’t understand what the lights meant. Dean remembered a lot of Tidus’ memories, but there were times Dean knew of the word but not exactly that meant. He remembered Christmas but not exactly what it was.

“It’s a holiday when people celebrate family and buy each others presents.” Castiel hummed. “It’s full of lights, and trees….You know we should celebrate it. I never did because it was only ever just me, but with the three of us I don’t see why not.” Castiel smiled bigger when Dean’s eyes lit up. 

“I’d love to experience Christmas with you.” Dean smiled, as Castiel's eyes moved towards a small Christmas park, with a carousel.  


“Come on.” Castiel hummed with an idea, as he walked towards the Carousel.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Hold on tight okay?” Castiel smiled as Dean blinked in confusion to why he was on a giant fake horse, Pie in one of his arms looking around rather poutingly for Castiel. When his eyes fell on him he lit up in giggles. Castiel snapped a photo on his phone, as he leaned against the fence for safety. 

“Why are we here?” Dean glanced around. “I don’t understand-” 

“You’ll see.” Castiel teased as the music started up, Dean was taken off guard as the horse started to move. His eyes lit up, as the baby giggled loudly looking around. Castiel backed a bit away, taking pictures of Dean and the baby as the horse went around. 

Castiel was enjoying himself, watching Dean and the baby go around and around. He pulled the phone down to watch them, before the baby bounced in Dean’s arms. Castiel pulled the camera up to snag the photo, the image on the screen wasn’t right. Castiel’s smile faded slowly as the music and outside world distorted, his eyes looking at the screen in fear as the bodies of Dean laid slumped against the horse. Blood pouring from his mouth, and the glazed over eyes showed life had been gone for some time. Castiel dropped the phone, as his hands covered his mouth. 

His eyes slid over the bloody Carousel, the dead around him moments before exploding with light and sound. The distorted music continued as Castiel looked over the dead, before his eyes moved to Dean once again. 

“D-Dean?” Castiel felt tears start to fill his eyes as he bolted towards the unmoving carousel. Jumping over the fence, he climbed up to the Carousel. His eyes slid over Dean’s blood that dripped down the horse, his breath shaking as his eyes fell onto the little bundle in Dean’s arms. Lifeless and unmoving it’s face buried into Dean’s leaned over chest. “P-Pie?” 

Castiel let out a choked out sob as he moved to him, hesitantly reaching a hand out to touch Pie’s lifeless body, with the soft movement the baby’s face moved away from Dean’s chest and Castiel screamed squeezing his eyes shut.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel screamed, when a hand touched his shoulder, he started to thrash and panic. His hand connected against something that cause a loud grunt of pain. Castiel’s eyes shot open when he found himself looking at Dean’s bareback. Dean looking away, holding his bloody nose, Castiel grabbed his glasses from the side table before his eyes looked around the room. He was in his home? Their bedroom? When realization set in that he had popped Dean in the nose, panicked as he moved to Dean, cupping his face. 

“I-I’m so sorry! D-Dean! I am so s-sorry!” Castiel pulled off his shirt, pressing the white tank top against Dean’s nose. Dean grunted not one to feel pain, he still felt discomfort. The baby started to cry from the nursery, which gained Castiel’s attention, fuck. Blood continued to spill, as Castiel forced Dean’s head back. “Keep your head back.” 

“Deal with Pie.” Dean coldly shoved away from him, Castiel was taken back by the cold comment, as Castiel got up. Moving towards the nursery, before he paused glancing down at the blood covering his hands. Thank god. That was all a dream. 

Castiel moved to the kitchen, washing the blood from his hands, he grabbed a towel and dried his hands before walking towards the nursery which was technically his office. He turned on the light to see Pie standing up in the crib, most of his weight supported by the sides, when Castiel started to walk over, pie could no longer hold up his weight and fell back onto his butt. 

“Kittttty!” Pie cried as Castiel scooped him up, rocking him in his arms. When pie was upset he cried the only word he seemed to know. Sometimes a start of other words but normally just sobbed kitty. 

“I know little one, I know.” Castiel kissed his head. “Did I wake you up with my screaming?” Castiel walked with him towards the kitchen, grabbing one of the premade bottles of soil water, he paused when the light had it the baby who sobbed loudly. 

Castiel look in the dark black ends starting to form on Pie’s hair, Castiel smiled softly as his black hair starting to come in. Castiel kissed his head, as he laid fussy pie back in his arms, before he slid the baby bottle into pie’s mouth. Pie took a moment of refusal before he started to suck on the bottle calming as he glanced around the room. 

“I’m sorry little one, I had such a horrible dream.” Castiel whispered kissing his head, as he walked towards the bedroom. His eyes landed on Dean who spat blood into the sink, Dean’s eyes slid up to meet his in the mirror but Dean looked away ignoring his presence. “Dean I-”

“Save it.” Dean stated rudely examining his nose in the mirror. 

“W-...What is your problem?” Castiel scoffed, as the baby reached up fiddling with Castiel’s glasses.

“I’ve really had enough of you today.” Dean touched the side of his bruising nose, before snapping the crooked nose back into place which caused more blood to start pouring. Castiel looked away disgusted, dean taking a deep breath from his nose before spitting whatever came into his mouth into the sink.

“Look, I didn’t mean to clock you in the stupid nose.” Castiel gave him attitude back, as Dean glared up at the mirror at him. 

“It’s not about the nose, Castiel.” Dean scoffed, as he moved to walk out of the room, but Castiel grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Where are you going?” Castiel snapped. 

“To bed.” Dean turned looking at him, as he crossed his arms. 

“Stop being stupid. You aren’t sleeping on the couch. It’s uncomfortable and-” Castiel started but Dean looked annoyed.

“Funny, you didn’t seem that concerned about it when you sent me there tonight.” Dean scoffed, but Castiel looked confused. 

“What?” Castiel spoke, as Dean rolled his eyes.

“After the Carousel, You have been acting like a complete dick.” Dean scoffed. “Completely out of line. You got disgusted by me touching you. Telling me you want nothing to do with me and the baby. Send me to the couch. Then you break my nose? After I was trying to make sure you were okay from a nightmare?” 

“W-Wait…” Castiel choked out, his stomach lurched as he looked at Dean. The Carousel...the dream...he had actually gone? “...T-...” Castiel felt sick, as Dean eyes grew in concern. Yanking pie from his arms, Pie erupted in loud screaming as Castiel bolted into the bathroom losing his lunch into the toilet.

“C-Cas?” Dean looked concerned, as Castiel hurled some more. 

“I-I don’t remember any of that.” Castiel choked out shaking. “I-I remember the Carousel...I-I just remember watching you and pie go around...then…” Castiel broke into tears, as Dean moved to him, Castiel buried himself into Dean’s neck sobbing. The baby whimpered in his arms, as Dean rubbed his back with his free arm, unsure what to do. Holding him till Castiel calmed enough to go into bed with him. Castiel only finally able to sleep, with Pie cradled in his arms, and Dean curled around him.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Gabriel stayed quiet as he stared at Dean, Dean leaned back against a chair, his eyes focusing on Gabriel.

“...You're sure-.” Gabriel started but Dean nodded.

“He was upset. Very. He had no knowledge of our fight, or wanting to see his ex.” Dean stated looking away, as he took a sip of coffee, looking sad. 

“...Did...he call for him specifically? Or was he crying over his dead college professor.” Gabriel questioned, as Dean nodded once again. His mind lost in the thoughts in his own head. Gabriel looked away slightly. 

“He said his name.” Dean spoke coldly, as Gabriel let out a sigh. 

“...He’s waking up then.” Gabriel spoke, taking a sip of his tea. 

“...He had no idea who I was...He was upset...screaming. Angry… He...kept calling for Michael.” Dean spoke. “...What happens when he...fully wakes up?”

“...I think you know the answer.” Gabriel spoke, as Dean glanced away, his eyes full of sorrow.

“...” Dean said nothing. 

“...Well…” Gabriel stood, as he tossed some money from his wallet onto the table. “...I say we dodged a bullet. Castiel went back to sleep. But I should tell the others-” Dean grabbed his arm stopping him.

“I decide when to tell them.” Dean stated coldly, Gabriel felt the firm grip on his arm. 

“They deserve to know he woke up.” Gabriel started. 

“If they overthink this they could activate the fail safe.” Dean spoke gripping it tighter, Gabriel grunted in pain. 

“That’s there right. That’s why the fail safe was decided on.” Gabriel groaned. 

“This is MY family you risk.” Dean growled. “If you think of telling them, I will not hesitate to hunt you all down.” 

“Is...that a threat, Dean?” Gabriel looked at him coldly. 

“It’s a promise.” Dean stated letting go of Gabriel's arm, before he abruptly stood, walking towards the door Gabriel’s voice stopped him. 

“That was Castiel’s conditions. Not ours.” Gabriel spoke, but Dean said nothing as he continued out the door with a hard slam.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke to the scent of breakfast, and the feel of pie’s movement against his tired body. Though he had slept for a good ten hours, his body felt more tired than anything. He had pulled all nighters and felt rested, he squished his eyes shut. Opening them to see his smiling baby looking at him. Castiel could make out the freckles on his pale skin. Freckles. His skin had become a normal hue, pale but realistic for a human baby. The majority of his hair was black now, but the dark purple eyes…

Pie blinked innocently at Castiel chewing on his foot, as Castiel reached back to find his glasses. Finding them, he slid them on his face, as Pie smiled at him, continuing to naw at his foot. 

“You are too cute.” Castiel whispered, as He sat up. Taking a stretch before a quick bathroom break. His eyes moved to the sink, which now contained some speckles of dry blood. Last night still haunted him like a ghost. 

When he finished, he washed his hand and the dried blood from the sink, before drying off and collecting Pie from the bed.

“Uh oh!” Pie giggled as Castiel smiled softly. 

“Uh oh!” Castiel mimicked as he kissed his head, walking out seeing Dean turning bacon over, chewing on a slice. Castiel watched him lovingly, smiling at Dean who had been so lost in his head that he hadn’t noticed. “...Where are you space cadet?” 

Dean’s eyes ripped away from the bacon to look at Castiel who smiled happily. Castiel walked over watching Dean move to turn off the stove, Dean giving him a building smile before leaning down kissing Pie’s head before leaning down giving Castiel a slow soft kiss. Castiel moaned lightly at the neediness of the kiss. Castiel closed his eyes feeling Dean’s rough calloused hands slid against the side of his face. 

“D-Dean...Pie.” Castiel ripped his mouth away, panting at how hot that had become.

“Put him in his swing chair with the TV on.” Dean whispered, as Castiel moaned at the nipping from Dean. Castiel pulled himself away from Dean, as he composed himself enough to walk away into the living room. Pie’s favorite Disney movie, Brave and Pie was absorbed watching it. 

Castiel gave pie a kiss before starting the swinging chair which Castiel gave a couple glances at, before moving back towards Dean. Dean seemed out of it, Castiel knew better than to let this go. But the second they reached each other, Castiel found himself gripping Dean, their lips hard and needy against one and other. Castiel pinned up against the kitchen table, Just out of few of the baby listening to the loud sounds of the Scottish princess. 

They should have been exchanging words, instead of Castiel needingly unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s pants, or Dean frantically pulling off Castiel’s tank top. Castiel moaned as he pulled Dean’s hard forming erection from his boxer from, Castiel’s hands were greeted with lube, which Castiel slid up and down Dean’s cock. 

Dean moaned into the rough kisses, which he was glad Dean obtained while he was dealing with Pie. Castiel felt Dean pressing him back against the table, which castiel lifted his ass up to let Dean pull off his boxers. Castiel opened his legs to him, kissing Dean hungrily. 

Castiel choked back a loud moan, as Dean’s cock slid against his hole, before he started to push in. Castiel breathed needingly, trying not to let their child hear. Dean silenced him with a needing kiss, Castiel feeling Dean start to move. Castiel breathed ragged kisses in between the kisses, letting Dean thrust into him. 

Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s back, as the table squeaked at their movements. Castiel didn’t have to give Dean any pleads of moving faster or harder, Dean knew his body. Dean knew HIM. Castiel loved him with his heart and soul, and nothing would change that. 

Castiel broke the kiss to stare into Dean’s eyes, as they breathed rapidly against each others lips, Castiel searched his eyes staring at him lovingly, as the tense Dean he had felt all morning started to vanish. He started to seem like Dean again, his eyes didn’t look so distance or scared. 

When their orgasms came, Castiel whimpered in protest as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Biting into Dean’s shoulder to hold back the wanting scream he wanted to cry out, Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck letting out heavy breaths as he mouthed his moans. Spilling his seed into Castiel, Castiel came roughly on Dean’s hand that had stroked every bit of cum from him. 

Castiel pulled back closing his eyes, resting his forehead against Dean’s when Dean finally pulled back as well. A small smile forming on their faces, as Castiel teased Dean’s lips with ever so small pecks. 

“I love you.” Castiel breathed trying to catch his breath, before opening his eyes when his words were not met. To see Dean was staring very seriously at him, enough that Castiel grew worried that maybe something was wrong. But Dean just leaned in pressing a every so quick kiss against his lips.

“I love you too…” Dean breathed before they softly kissed again, pausing their kisses as Pie giggled loudly at the TV. 

“RAWR!” Pie squealed at the same time as the movie, as the parents broke into a fit of laughter. 

“He...really loves that movie.” Castiel chuckled. 

“...How long do you say we have till he starts crying for attention?” Dean asked lightly pressing kisses against Castiel’s neck. 

“About a hour left. Unless I rewind it. Then we have a hour and a half.” Castiel eyed him flirtingly. 

“Rewind it, put on the baby monitor and meet me in the bedroom where I will pound you till you can’t walk.” Dean mumbled his command.

“And who says romance is dead?” Castiel hummed, as Dean smirked at that. Pulling out, he gave Castiel’s ass a playful slap. 

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Dean winked, as he slid himself back into his boxers before walking into the bedroom. 

“...Damn, when did he get all...damn...fuck.” Castiel choked blushing, as he composed himself, sliding off the counter as cum spilled down his leg. Grabbing a paper towel, he cleaned up any of his mess, before going to rewind brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mini hiatus! Expect more chapters soon!


	21. I'll miss you

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to the sound of Pie crying, Castiel grunted sitting up as Dean moved to sit up as well. 

 

“I got him.” Castiel yawned moving to sit up as Dean curled to go back to sleep. Castiel walked towards Pie’s room, Castiel pushed open the door to see Pie standing chewing on his hand. He was...getting so much bigger. Older as the days went by. 

 

“Daddy. Daddy.” Pie whined as Castiel moved to hold him, picking him up with love, Pie hiccuped but calmed in his arms. Castiel...didn’t know when he got so attached to Pie. It must have been the same way he fell for Dean. Smacked hard in the face with love. 

 

“You smell good, did you poop?” Castiel cooed to Pie who giggled. “I’m glad your poops smell like flowers.” He kissed pies cheek making little pig noises which caused Pie to screech in happiness. Castiel placed him on the changing table changing his diaper. He took in the beautiful shaggy hair and purple eyes. Pie chewed on his fingers smiling up at Castiel who put on a fresh diaper on before picking him up again. “You make daddy so proud that you can stand now.” 

 

“Daddy,” Pie spoke as Castiel kissed him repeatedly, his little mini me. Castiel walked him towards the kitchen setting him down in the high chair. Pie watched Castiel go to make him some hand food, which Castiel realized he liked with a good spoon fill covering of soil on top. Castiel made him some peach slices for him placing some soil and handed him a baby spoon. The pie was getting better at the baby spoon, used it more than his hand. 

 

Pie still made a rather large mess when eating bit Castiel was used to it. Pie watched Castiel pull out some stuff to make breakfast, walking rather sorely from Dean last night. Castiel kept smiling and glancing at Pie as Pie got food everywhere on himself. 

 

Pie watched Castiel cooking breakfast as he finished all his peaches. Pie grabbed the bowl lifting it spilling peach juices on himself. When he realized there was nothing left Pie lightly moved to the bowl to the edge of his chair and lightly dropped it off. Pie glanced over the edge watching the bowl hit the floor hard. It was just plastic but it got some peach juice on the floor. 

 

Castiel’s head raised from his light tossing of french toast, his eyes darkened as he turned in disgust staring at the little boy who smiled at him. 

 

“Look what the fuck you did.” Castiel scoffed coldly, as Pie’s smile faded. “You expect me to clean this up?!”

 

Pie didn’t understand why Castiel was screaming at him, and flinched at his words, tears coming to his eyes. 

 

“You little fucking shit,  _ Now _ you're crying?!” Castiel scoffed as Pie chewed on his hand. 

 

“Yuck yuck,” Pie spoke holding out his hands that were sticky. 

 

“And now  _ you _ want to be cleaned up?!” Castiel snapped as he angrily turned off the burner. “I’m so fucking tired of how  _ needy _ you are you know that?! I  _ fucking _ hate babies.” Castiel moved grabbing him roughly, Pie started to cry as Castiel moved to the front door and grabbed his keys angrily. “I’ve had  _ enough _ of this and you.” 

 

Castiel left with the baby out the front door slamming the door behind him.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke softly to the sound of a shower, Dean sat up softly as he walked passed the open shower door, Dean went to clean up the clothes scattered on the floor which was covered in dirt, Dean collected them and placed them in the laundry bin before he went to check on pie. Moving to his crib the baby was no longer inside. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke. “Where’s Pie?” 

 

“Shoot. I think I left him in his highchair.” Castiel yelled from the shower as Dean glanced over the highchair. Nothing. 

 

“Pie?” Dean called as he glanced around the house. “Castiel! Castiel!” Castiel came out from his shower, standing in a towel as Dean grabbed him. “Castiel, when was the last time you saw pie?!” 

 

“I-I don’t know. I fed him peaches…” Castiel choked out tears in his eyes. “I-I was cooking breakfast...then I...was in the shower,” Castiel stated as Dean moved away from him moving to collect the clothes from the hamper. Pulling them out he examined the dirt on his clothes, Dean started to shake with the blood he noticed on Castiel’s shirt shoulder. “Dean?” 

 

“Call Sam,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel stated. 

 

“CALL SAM!” Dean snapped upset, as Castiel flinched as Dean moved past him to grab Castiel’s phone calling Sam as Castiel could only stare at the blood covered clothing in horror.

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Sam stared down at the clothes, his eyes scanned the shirt before placing the blood shirt into his mouth. 

 

“It is Pie’s,” Sam spoke as Dean turned away, angrily slamming stuff off the counter. Castiel could only flinch. “I wouldn’t be too concerned, it could just be a nosebleed judging by the drip patterns.” 

 

“Nosebleed or not, He’s still missing!” Dean snapped. 

 

“Dean it’s not his fault.” Castiel sobbed as he tried to touch Dean but Dean yanked away from him upset. Castiel turned away. Sam made a face before licking the dirt on Castiel’s shirt, Gabriel looked at his lover with slight disgust as Sam blinked. 

 

“It’s dirt from a pet cemetery,” Sam spoke. “Hasn’t been used in a while, I taste a bit of dog, pine, and peppermint.” 

 

“Peppermint?” Gabriel asked suddenly curious, as Sam nodded. “...You think this is in the woods right?” 

 

“Yes,” Sam spoke, as Gabriel grabbed the coat. 

 

“I know where he is,” Gabriel stated as he walked out. They all followed after him.

  
  


___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Gabriel pulled up a dirt path, as Dean kept looking out at the road as though worried to see his child thrown out in some ditch. Gabriel pulled up to an old log cabin, unused, the roof looked slightly caved in from snow over the years, Dean instantly got out glancing at the Cabin. Castiel got out as well eyeing the cabin he recognized but he couldn’t know where. 

 

“PIE!” Dean screamed as he moved to the cabin, looking in but there was no sound. Castiel watched them go towards the cabin but...Castiel turned away from the cabin and walked down towards the lake. Castiel came to the edge of the lake staring down at the water when his eyes fell on a small boat unused rocking in the little waves. 

 

Castiel walked softly over to the little boat, softly taking in the dirt and leaves that had made their way in. Castiel kneeled down forcing the small fishing boat closer, a tarp covered it, which Castiel softly pushed aside. 

 

Pie slept in Castiel’s jacket, fully sleep his little face had blood on it from a bloody nose, dried and uncleaned but Pie was warm cradled in Castiel’s jacket and blankets Castiel recognized from his car. Castiel slowly scooped up pie who instantly started to cry being woken up. Fussing he instantly started to calm seeing Castiel. 

  
  


“Daddy?” Pie asked as Castiel nodded holding his child close. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Pie,” Castiel whispered in tears as Pie nuzzled against him, as Castiel wiped the blood from pie’s nose. 

 

“Ouchy,” Pie spoke seeing the blood being wiped off. 

 

“Yes, Ouchy,” Castiel whispered affectionately as he walked the baby back up to the car. “Does it hurt Pie?” 

 

“No,” Pie spoke sucking his thumb, as Dean turned to see him. 

 

“Pie!” Dean moved to him taking pie from Castiel and holding him close. Rocking him close as Dean kissed him repeatedly but Pie just wanted Castiel. Castiel hesitantly reached his hands over to hold him once again as Pie held out his arms for Castiel. Dean hesitated noticeably. 

 

“Dean, can I hold him?” Castiel asked, but Dean looked at Pie who was fussing. 

 

“...Yeah.” Dean spoke softly handing him over, Pie calmed down. Nuzzling into Castiel, Sam and Gabriel returned to their side. “Let’s go home.”

 

“Why did I take him here?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“....” Dean said nothing as he ushered him into the car. “Let’s just go.”

 

“Gabriel you said you knew this place. What is this place?” Castiel asked trying to stop being forced into the car. 

 

“Cas-” Gabriel hesitated. 

 

“Get. In. The. Car.” Dean demanded as Castiel flinched at his voice but listening getting into the car. 

 

“Dean-” Gabriel tried but Dean put a finger in his face.

 

“Take us home,” Dean demanded. “Now.”

 

“We need to talk about this,” Gabriel spoke. “There’s no more make believe, we need to talk about this before he doesn’t leave Pie somewhere safe.” 

 

“No!” Dean snapped as Dean headed to the car, Gabriel nodded at Sam who grabbed Dean’s shoulder and electrocuted him, knocking him out with a taser. 

 

“DEAN?!” Castiel yelled as Sam picked up Dean, bringing him to the car. Gabriel moved to Castiel stopping him from getting out of the car.

 

“...Castiel. We are going to take you somewhere.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“But Dean-” Castiel hesitated as Dean was placed in the trunk with care.

 

“He will be okay,” Gabriel stated sadly. “Buckle up.” Castiel moved to sit holding Pie with care as Gabriel and Sam got back in the car and started to drive.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel paused as they were pulled up to a small cafe, one Gabriel constantly frequented judging by the cups of coffee he always seemed to be sporting from here. Gabriel pulled up turning to Sam. 

 

“Stay with Dean okay?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Castiel could you hand pie to Sam?” Gabriel asked as Castiel hesitated. “It will only be for a moment. Come inside.” Castiel handed over Pie hesitantly pressing kisses to his fingers before he followed Castiel inside. 

 

Castiel followed Gabriel to the back of the coffee shop, walking over to a table where a man sat. The man stood turning to look at them as Castiel’s face faded to surprise and hurt walking over to him.

 

“M….Michael?” Castiel choked out as he moved hugging him as Michael held him. Michael...his teacher….who died? The first love of his life. Castiel choked out in tears as Michael held him close. “H-How are you here?! Y-You died?” Gabriel and Michael exchanged looks.

 

“...Castiel….We have to talk.” Michael took a seat as he helped Castiel sat next to him wiping at his tears. “If we are talking Castiel...it means you are remembering.”

 

“R-...Remembering?” Castiel choked out sniffing.

 

“Castiel. The memories you have are not real.” Michael spoke. “Gabriel is not your cousin. Ruby isn’t your ex….I’m not your old teacher.” 

 

“W...What?” Castiel sniffed.

 

“We grew up in a cult, Castiel,” Michael stated holding his hand. “Your mother believed you were the next coming, meant to be cold and cruel. She wanted you to rule and purify the world….and you were cruel. You bullied kids, felt like the world owed you a living, nothing like the man you were now…” 

 

“...” Castiel eyed him upset. 

 

“....but you always...always loved...” Michael felt tears in his eyes. “... me.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. 

 

“...You wanted the world we could be together, a better life. You wanted to run away, but your mother would never let you go.” Michael spoke. “Nothing was set in stone till your mother told you she had decided on a wife for you. Ruby. You grew upset. Begged me to take you away, begged for that normal life we always wanted.” 

 

“...” Castiel wiped his tears.

 

“...what I couldn’t tell you was, I could give you that. Give you a good life. But if I did… I knew I couldn’t come with you.” Michael stated. “I had to get everyone I can out of there, but I knew you would never go...not without me…”

 

“...So you erased my memories.” Castiel whispered. “Altered them for a life I never had.”

 

“I got you, Meg and Gabriel, out of there, let you have that life you always wanted...and gave them ways to contact me if...you started to remember,” Michael spoke as tears slid down his face. “...and you do...now we got to decide what to do.” 

 

“...Do?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...You can come with me….or stay with Dean.” Michael spoke. 

 

“I...I want to stay with Dean.” Castiel choked out upset. 

 

“...No offense Castiel.” Michael spoke as Castiel looked upset. “...but you aren’t the castiel I need to be talking with.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked upset as Michael softly tapped his coffee cup as Castiel tensed at the rhythm of the sound closing his eyes when he opened them Castiel looked at Michael with a soft gaze. “...Michie?” Castiel cupped his face eyeing it with tears before he kissed him happily. 

 

Michael lovingly kissed him back as Castiel held him tightly, holding him like every bit of him  _ needed _ him to breathe. Gabriel turned away from the sight, his gaze being snatched up by the sound of a waitress yelping and glass breaking. Gabriel stared sadly at Dean who stood in the doorway looking at Castiel and Michael kissing happily. 

 

Dean looked down in tears as Gabriel wanted to tell Dean he was sorry, to do something...but Dean just turned and walked away heading back to the car. Pie cried for Castiel, wanting his daddy’s attention but Dean just collected him and started to walk away. 

 

“Dean!” Sam called as Dean walked away in tears. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going home.” Dean sniffed walking home. 

 

“Dean!” Sam called with a sigh but Dean kept going, wanting nothing more than to be home.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid with Pie in bed with tears, he hadn’t stopped crying when he packed Castiel’s stuff. Castiel had made his choice. It wasn’t Pie. It wasn’t dean. It was Michael. All the fear he felt...what he thought would happen….did. 

 

He heard Castiel come into the house, he heard him laughing with Michael and he heard Castiel take the stuff packed at the door and move them away. The sound lasted less than twenty minutes and….then Castiel was gone. 

 

Dean didn’t know who cried harder, Wings, Pie...or him. 


	22. The separation

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood on a porch in a house on the lake, he found himself coming out here instead of sleeping. He...felt like he was missing something….

 

Michael came over holding Castiel’s hips as he pressed loving kisses to his neck, Castiel leaned back into him.

 

“Can’t sleep again?” Michael spoke.

 

“Yeah...I feel like I’m forgetting something.” Castiel spoke with an annoyed scoffed. 

 

“...When was the last time you slept well?” Michael asked.

 

“...” Castiel closed his eyes, he remembered the feeling of...stronger arms wrapped around him, the sounds of snores that Michael never did, and the sound of Wings purring trying to comfortingly in his arms as Castiel buried his face into his neck.    
  
_ Castiel moving to straddle Dean as Dean’s hands lazy held his hips.  _

 

_ “Hey wake up.” Castiel whispered, holding him as he lazily kissed his neck. Dean slightly opened his eyes as Castiel laughed softly pressing him into a kiss. “I want to touch you.” Dean scrunched his face much like Pie, Castiel eyed his face before he kissed Dean again. Dean lovingly kissed back moving to twist them as Castiel gave a loving laugh happy to get his way as Dean lightly pulled down Castiel’s boxers.  _

  
  


Castiel shook his head no, as Michael pressed him into a loving kiss. 

 

“Come back to bed,” Michael spoke, as Castiel nodded as he was lead back to the house.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel laughed as Michael pulled him hard into a kiss, Castiel enjoyed this life with Michael. This was what normal was suppose to be. No plant people. No plant babies. No freak’n cult. Michael had dismantled most of the cult with his work as an undercover agent for the authorities. Now, he was retiring that life, for a life with Castiel. This is what he wanted when he left the cult.

 

...But...why wasn’t he happy?

 

Why did he feel so empty?

 

“I’m going to change the tunes,” Castiel spoke glancing at the bar’s jukebox. “Can I have some change?”

 

“Here.” Michael handed him a handful of coins from his wallet. “Put a couple songs on.” Castiel nodded taking a sip of his beer, before walking back towards the jukebox. Castiel put a couple coins in but stopped when his eyes fell on a payphone. Castiel glanced at the coins in his hand. Before he put on a song and moved to the payphone. He dialed in his phone number...I guess..it’s now Dean’s number.

 

The phone rang for a while but when Castiel went to hang up a voice got on the phone. 

 

“Gabriel, He has a fever. I don’t know what to do.”  Dean choked as Pie cried on the end of the phone, Castiel could hear Pie coughing roughly. “He’s not eating, he’s withering away...Castiel could get him to eat...I know he could.” Dean was sobbing, Castiel closed his eyes listening to the sound of Dean’s sobbing. 

 

“...Give him Ellie the Elephant.” Castiel whispered sadly. “...and put on The Brave Little Toaster…”

 

“...Cas?” Dean sobbed as Castiel squeezed his eyes in pain at his voice. 

 

“He likes a spoon full of soil on his food. Not more...not less.”  Castiel stated. “Try to see if he will eat.” The phone sounded like the receiver was put down and he could hear dean trying to calm the fussing child. It was a few minutes when Dean got back on the phone.

 

“...Thank you…” Dean sobbed as Castiel looked down it was quiet for a long time. “...Castiel...Please come home...Come home to us.” 

 

“I-...I can’t.” Castiel spoke as he felt tears in his eyes. That wasn’t his life...that was...his fake self's life. “I’m sorry.” Castiel hung up, as he wiped his tears before composing himself and going back to Michael.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel sat on the porch holding himself as he watched Michael’s car drive out of the drive way, Castiel held himself watching Michael went to get food for the house. It was too quiet here...Castiel found himself humming Disney songs when he was alone. Shows and movies Dean and Pie would have watched. 

 

Castiel hesitantly moved to the house phone, bringing it back to the chair on the patio before staring at it. He called Dean’s number, He listened to it ring. Dean picked up with the sound of Pie laughing with love. Castiel’s heart broke at the their laughter. 

 

“Hello?” Dean spoke, as Pie laughed on the other end.

 

“Papa.” Pie laughed. “Papa night night kiss.” 

 

“Hold on Pie.” Dean laughed back before kissing him, Pie giggled happily at Dean’s affections before coughing. “Careful buddy, you still aren’t hundred percent yet.” Castiel listened sadly. “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

 

“...How is he?” Castiel spoke holding himself, it was quiet for a long time before Dean spoke. 

 

“...He’s getting better...growing like a weed.” Dean chuckled. “...He took his first steps.” 

 

“H-...He did?” Castiel lit up. 

 

“...and slammed his face straight into the bookshelf,” Dean spoke, Pie was put down.

 

“Ouch.” Castiel chuckled hissing in the pain. 

 

“He’s got a nasty bruise on his forehead,” Dean spoke giving Pie a bottle. 

 

“Poor baby,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He took it like a champ,” Dean spoke. “Only cried for a second, just like daddy.” Castiel’s smiled faded, Castiel said nothing. “...Talk to me.” 

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say, his mouth opened and closed, what he wanted to ask...was something he could never bring himself to ask. Are you okay? Are you better off without me?

 

“...Is it cold where you are?” Dean spoke.

 

“...Kind of.” Castiel sighed pulling the blanket close.

 

“You don’t like the cold.” Dean chuckled. “You always joked you needed seventeen blankets if it went down a degree.”

 

“Still true.” Castiel chuckled back. “But you love the cold.”

 

“I’m part of plant species that are better in a colder environment,” Dean explained. “...that’s why I chose a warmer plant species to plant. So you can both enjoy the sun…”

 

“While you hide?” Castiel whispered with a laugh tears in his eyes. “You hate the curtains being drawn.” 

 

“You too.” Dean chuckled. “You were a recluse.” 

 

“So were you.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I think that’s why we worked. Hated the world outside our walls.” Dean spoke.

 

“...You don’t hate the outside world.” Castiel spoke with a laugh. “You love it out there. When I took you shopping I could rarely get you home.” 

 

“...Not since the outside world took you.” Dean confessed as Castiel’s smile faded.

 

“...I should go.” Castiel whispered.

 

“Castiel, I love-” Dean started but Castiel hung up before Dean could finish, Castiel slowly got up and went back in the house.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

He didn’t know how they started talking every day, but Castiel would call Dean every day at least twice. Maybe three times when Michael was gone at work, or out of the house. Castiel would call and they would just...talk. They talked about Pie, talk about the weather...everything and nothing at the same time. Castiel lived for these talks.

 

“...What are you doing?” Dean asked softly as Castiel laid in bed in a robe after a fresh shower. 

 

“Laying in bed...You?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Same,” Dean whispered. “Pie won’t wake up for a couple more hours so I got a couple hours of free time.” 

 

“...How are you going to spend your free time?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...Well...If you were here I can think of a few things.” Dean hummed as Castiel laughed. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel spoke. “...Like what?” 

 

“...What are you wearing?” Dean asked curiously as Castiel broke into loud laughter. 

 

“A full suit of armor.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Really now?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“It’s laundry day.” Castiel teased. 

 

“...Okay...I can work with that.” Dean’s voice was so soothing Castiel felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up. “...First I would kiss your neck...my fingers attempting to untie your...armor.” 

 

“...Do you know what Armor is?” Castiel chuckled with affection. 

 

“Isn’t that what cavemen wear?” Dean spoke as Castiel snickered shaking his head no.

 

“...Go on.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...I’d take it off.” Dean smiled, Castiel closed his eyes softly. 

 

“Then...I’d be naked right?” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“...yeah.” Dean spoke as Castiel could almost imagine Dean on top of him, pressing kisses against his neck. Listening to Dean’s almost innocent words, as Castiel could feel Dean like he was there. Dean touching him, pressing against him. His hands on Castiel’s hips as he pressed kisses on Castiel’s inner thigh moving to lick him. Touch him. 

 

It wasn’t till he orgasmed that he realized he had started to touch himself, Castiel was panted roughly on the phone. Dean panted roughly on his own, Castiel listened to the sounds of their breathing. Dean...came too…? 

 

“Cas?” Michael called from the kitchen back with hot breakfast from down the block. Castiel instantly hung up, moving to get in the shower, bolting inside hiding under the shower. “Did you want breakfast?” 

 

“Y-Yeah. Be out in a minute!” Castiel called as Michael nodded noticing the phone wasn’t placed back on the receiver, Michael softly picked it up and placed the phone back on the receiver before going to eat. 

 

Castiel’s heart was racing as he let the water spray down his face. Dean...made him feel things...he never felt with Michael...and he didn’t know why.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel woke up to Michael curled next to him in sleep, it...wasn’t Dean. Castiel sat up and looked towards the open front windows. The breeze felt nice, the house was always cold. Michael liked it that way. Castiel didn’t. 

 

Castiel moved to sit on the porch, holding himself as he looked at the view of the lake. Castiel held himself as he moved to the edge of the porch over the lake, sliding his bare feet into the water. Michael came out pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I’m heading to work,” Michael spoke. “Do you need anything?” 

 

“No. I’m okay,” Castiel stated. 

 

“I would keep out of the water, It’s still winter,” Michael spoke. 

 

“...” Castiel nodded as he watched Michael get into the car and drive off. Castiel took off his robe before jumping into the cold lake. The water felt good on his skin, despite the cold. Castiel swam back to the surface, when a person standing on the porch made Castiel pause. “...Dean? H-How did you find me?” 

 

“...You kept calling...I asked Sam to trace the phone number.” Dean confessed. Castiel swam up to the porch, as Dean softly helped him back up. Castiel felt Dean slid a robe over his skin. Castiel turned to look at him. “...I figured I would save you the long distance call…”

 

“It’s...not long distance… I’m a couple cities away.” Castiel whispered as Dean blinked tilting his head not understanding. 

 

“That...sounds like a long distance to me….?” Dean spoke seriously. Castiel laughed shaking his head.

 

“Well…?” Castiel smiled up at him. “...What did you want to talk about?” Castiel eyed his face as he smiled up at him affectionately. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was slammed roughly against the wall, his legs around Dean’s waist as Castiel’s fingers slid roughly in Dean’s hair pulling it as Castiel rolled his hips needingly against Dean’s. Dean roughly pulled Castiel’s boxers down before moving to cup Castiel’s bulge. Castiel moaned as Dean moved them towards the bed, Castiel moaned pulling Dean’s boxers down with a needy touch then gripping Dean’s ass when their lips collided again.

 

So much for talking….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kissed Dean’s chest affectionately after their orgasm, Castiel’s tongue moving to lick and touch Dean’s chest. Dean panted trying to catch his breath. 

 

“This was the best talk I’ve ever had.” Dean chuckled, Castiel eyed his face with a smirk still kissing his chest. 

 

“We should talk more often.” Castiel sat up flirtingly, eyeing his face. 

 

“You could talk to me like this if you come home with me…” Dean whispered as Castiel sighed sadly. 

 

“Dean...I can’t...that isn’t my life…” Castiel spoke, he climbed off Dean moving to dress. Dean stood grabbing his own. “That’s...a made up life.”

 

“Am I?” Dean asked. 

 

“What?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Made up. Not real?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Dean, of course, you're not.” Castiel moved to put on his underwear. 

 

“I must be,” Dean spoke. “Pie must be.” 

 

“Don’t do this.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“We are real. Wings is real. Your life was real.” Dean spoke hurt. 

 

“I was forced to forget my life.” Castiel sat up holding himself. “The Me before the memory loss wanted a life with Michael. I am trying to honor my wishes-” Dean shook his head as he turned to Castiel. 

  
  


“A life with Michael...that you cheat on him every day. With every phone call. Every word to say to me.” Dean spoke as Castiel shook his head no. “This is the life you imagined with him?!” 

 

“What do you want me to say, dean?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“I want you to ADMIT you are unhappy.” Dean snapped back. “That this life isn’t the one you wanted!” 

 

“OKAY! OKAY!” Castiel snapped. “YOU ARE RIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!”

 

“Then why  _ stay _ here. With this.” Dean yelled.

 

“This is what I wanted!” Castiel spoke. “I ONCE love Michael for a reason! There has to be some reason I wanted this! I’m staying with Michael!” 

 

“....” Dean looked down before grabbing his coat. “...Goodbye, Castiel. Don’t call me again.” 

 

“Dean. Dean wait.” Castiel went after him but Dean got in the car. Dean started to reverse, as Castiel pounded on the window trying to open. “Dean! Wait! Please don’t go! Please!” Dean drove off leaving Castiel behind. Castiel stared at the car speeding away sadly as he broke down in tears before falling to his knees and cried. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel stared down at his hands in his lap as Michael and him had dinner, Castiel was quiet as Michael softly glanced at him.

 

“You’re being quiet,” Michael spoke. 

 

“Oh...Sorry.” Castiel stated out of it to play with his food.

 

“....Are you okay?” Michael asked. “You know you can tell me anything you know…”

 

“W…” Castiel was quiet. “What if you don’t like what I have to say?”

 

“...” Michael put his fork and knife down giving Castiel undivided attention. “....Then especially you should.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as Michael gave him a sad sigh.

 

“...You want to go back...don’t you…?” Michael spoke as Castiel flinched. “...To Dean.” 

 

“...Yes.” Castiel whispered as Michael nodded sadly before he got up and placed car keys on the table and slid them over.

 

“...I figured you would.” Michael softly pulled his hand back. “...Hoped you won’t...but figured you would.” 

 

“...I’m sorry,” Castiel stated in tears as he moved to hug Michael upset. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry...You fell in love...started a family…” Michael spoke sadly. “While I was too busy taking down cults...you were finding that fairy tale life you wanted all on your own….” Castiel sniffed as Michael nuzzled into him holding him close. “It was selfish to believe you would put your life on hold for me.” 

 

“I’m really sorry Michael.” Castiel sobbed.

 

“Now Now. No more tears.” Michael pulled out his cell phone. “Go call Dean, and tell him you're coming home.” Castiel nodded happily taking the phone and calling him happily. Castiel got up walking around the kitchen as the phone rang forever till the phone clicked with life. 

 

“Dean! It’s me. Cas. I’m so sorry for everything...I’m coming home.” Castiel sobbed. “I choose you. I choose pie. I choose Wings. I want every bit of our lives again….Dean, I’m coming home.”

 

“....” The line was quiet as Castiel listened. 

 

“...De...Dean?” Castiel sniffed in tears. “...D...did you hear? I’m coming home...” 

 

“.....Good.” An older woman spoke, as Castiel’s eyes widened. Castiel shook as he heard the voice he remembered from all those years ago. The phone fell to the floor, bouncing before coming to a still. Castiel turned to Michael as Michael glanced up. “M-Michael! W-We have to go!” 

 

“Cas?” Michael spoke as Castiel grabbed his keys.

 

“We have to go home!” Castiel sobbed shaking. “We have to go home now!”  Michael and Castiel bolted out to the car. The cellphone lay on the floor as an old woman’s laughter started on the end.

 

“See you soon….” Before the line went dead.

  
  
  



	23. And they were happy

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel barged into his house, seeing the house was empty, Castiel could see there was food on the table cold now from not being eaten. Castiel searched the house but found no one. Castiel covered his face in tears before Michael called to him.

 

“Castiel,” Michael spoke pointing to a paper on the desk. Castiel ran over looking at the note that read only two words.

 

“Come home.” Castiel read the note. “She...must have taken them back to the cult’s  _ home. _ ” 

 

“We disbanded home years ago. It’s nothing but ruins now.” Michael spoke. “We arrested most of the members. Only a few got away.”

 

“...She’s home.” Castiel spoke. “We got to go there.” 

 

“Castiel it’s dangerous-” Michael spoke. 

 

“My baby and my plant boyfriend were kidnapped by that  _ bitch _ .” Castiel snapped. “I honestly don’t care.” 

 

“Castiel, let me call the authorities,” Michael stated. “

 

“There is no time!” Castiel sobbed, as Michael grabbed his arms. 

 

“Just let me make a call,” Michael whispered, Castiel hesitated as Michael went into the bedroom to make the call, Castiel noticed the car keys were on the counter. Castiel moved to collect them quietly moving to collect them before leaving out the front door. 

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled the car to an abandoned housing units, the houses looked caved in and unmaintained as Castiel stared at the twelve abandoned buildings. The house he grew up in, he felt the sickness in his stomach of the past he was running from. 

 

“...” Castiel moved passed the gate that read CONDEMNED, walking in he went straight to the house in the middle of the twelve. Castiel walked to the front door and pulled it open the door screeched loudly as Castiel peered in. Castiel paused seeing Pie sitting on the floor with a couple of old toys. “Pie!” Castiel moved to the child who instantly turned to him. 

 

“Daddy?” Pie whimpered as Castiel moved kissing him, holding the toddler close. Castiel cupped his face pulling back to take in how grown up he looked. God, Castiel missed so much. Pie looked almost a year old. “Daddy.” Pie cried nuzzling him as Castiel. 

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as Pie nodded. “Where’s papa?” Pie turned towards the bedroom and softly pointed a finger, Castiel noticed the blood on the floor near the door. Castiel’s heart dropped. “Pie. Stay here.” 

 

Pie whimpered but listened as Castiel rushed to the door, pushing it open. There was blood all over the room, but...no Dean. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel sobbed as he looked around the room, when he moved to the bathroom he choked out seeing Dean bleeding and lifeless in the tub. Castiel moved to him, shaking his pale face trying to get him awake. Dean was so pale, his body barely registered his touch but soon Dean woke weakly. 

 

“C…” Dean whispered as Castiel pressed kisses on his face. 

 

“Don’t speak.” Castiel sobbed. “S-Stay with me.” Dean weakly nodded, as a whimper made Castiel turn. Pie stood at the door, which Castiel grabbed him and turning him away. “It’s okay Pie.” Pie instantly started to whimper.

 

“It won’t be.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned to see his mother with a gun.

 

“Mother.” Castiel choked out as his mother eyes him. 

 

“Don’t call me that. You aren’t my son. You are nothing more than a disappointment.” His mother hissed pointing the gun at him. “You were supposed to be a God...now you're nothing.”

 

“You’re nuts.” Castiel scoffed. “The cult is done. Your  _ prophecy _ about a descendant from the blood will create  _ your _ heaven on earth.” 

 

“...Am I?” His mother spoke. “...I was destined to create a god of man from my bloodline...and I never said it would be my son…” His mother looked at Pie as Pie glanced at Castiel. Castiel held Pie tighter. 

 

“I won’t let you touch him.” Castiel snapped.

 

“You don’t have much of a choice now do you?” His mother smirked as Castiel realized they were pinned. “...Give me the boy and get in the tub with your sins and you can leave happily or I'll take him, simply close the door and set the house on fire. Killing you both.” 

 

Castiel hesitated as he sat Pie in the tub. His mother frowned noticeably as she eyed him. 

 

“You want to die?” His mother spoke. “You’d kill your lover?” 

 

“I’d rather we all die. A better fate than being with you.” Castiel spoke in tears.

 

“...I guess you are the man I raised you to be…..” His mother eyed him, raising the gun. “Too bad I won’t give you a choice. Give me the boy-” Castiel quickly moved to the door trying to use it to shield himself closing the door with a harsh slam locking the door. However, Castiel’s mother fired a shot into him before the door closed. Castiel squeezed his eyes closed holding his wounds as he stumbled back against the tub. “OPEN THE DOOR!” 

 

She struggled as Pie cried shaking Castiel, bleeding from his stomach as Castiel weakly panted. After a roughly slamming and screaming, even a couple shots at the door that didn’t help her, she growled at the door.

 

“THEN ALL YOU WILL BURN!” She screamed. He could smell smoke almost instantly as Castiel climbed into the tub moving to try to turn on the shower. 

 

Castiel turned on the shower head, but no water came out, the pipes whined with the need to press water through his pipes but nothing seemed to come out. Castiel started to hit the wall trying to get the water to come out in frustration. Pie started to cry as Castiel noticed the flames starting to lick under the door. 

 

“COME ON!” Castiel screamed holding Pie who cried. Castiel tried to cover Pie’s mouth keeping the smoke from entering their lungs. There was no window. There was no escape. Dean wasn’t moving..wasn’t breathing, his face so pale he almost looked like a ghost as Castiel sobbed. Castiel cupped his face kissing his face as Castiel laid curled against Dean’s lifeless body holding Pie. 

 

When the light started to glow Pie sniffed as Castiel noticed the spores flying in the air, like the petals of a dandelion. Castiel looked at Pie, as Pie continued to cry softly and pouting. Castiel stared at the lighted spores land on them covering the tub. 

 

Castiel choked out when Pie started to glow, Castiel stared at Pie who touched Castiel’s face, before the tub started to lift up a large vine curled around them from under it as Pie curled into Castiel. The vine slowly pulled them under the floor of the house, Castiel watched the vines curl around the tub as the light glowed from Pie. Castiel felt his body start to relax under the light as Pie leaned over and moved to press a kiss to Dean’s nose. The light moved into the wounds on Dean’s chest bedding themselves into the wound. Pie turned to Castiel cupping his face before eyeing his face. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, daddy,” Pie spoke as Castiel felt the spores embed themselves into Castiel’s wound. Castiel grunted at the warmth that overcame him, Pie was glowing so bright as Castiel felt himself start to go fade. “Night Night daddy.” Pie kissed him on the forehead as Castiel felt his eyes close in sleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael coughed roughly in the ashes of the remains of the cult’s old homes, Michael glanced around cop cars and the fire department was still putting out most of the fires that had spread to other homes. Michael watched Castiel’s mother be loaded into a cop car. 

 

Michael walked into the burnt down-home eyeing everything, hoping for a sign of Castiel. 

 

“Gabriel,” Michael called as Gabriel turned. “Try to have Sam look over here. She wanted him to come home. The last place he should have been was here.” 

 

“Sam,” Gabriel called from the front of the ruins as Sam dropped the sink he was examining from another house and went towards Michael. 

 

“So plant boy, do you feel anything?” Michael asked as Sam tilted his head at him. 

 

“I feel...cold,” Sam spoke as Gabriel moved to give him a sweater almost instantly almost tripping on some roof. 

 

“....Doesn’t help me find Castiel.” Michael started with a scoff as Gabriel helped Sam put on the sweater.

 

“However, if you mean do I sense the presence of life forms.” Sam moved away from Gabriel and Michael to lift a section of the roof, tossing it away he exposed the dirt under the house that looked disturbed. “Then yes.” 

 

Sam stuck his hand deep in the dirt before he uprooted the tub that was buried setting it on the surface. Sam pulled apart the cocoon like plant that surrounded the tub. Sam ripped some vines away revealing Castiel who was dirty but fine, Michael bolted over to Castiel.

 

“Castiel!” Michael moved helping Sam rip more of the vines, Michael touched Castiel’s face which seemed to wake him, Castiel coughed roughly panting and looking at Michael who pulled him into a hug. Castiel weakly caught his breath panting as he took in where he was. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel yanked harshly away from Michael who didn’t take it personally as Dean was awakened by a touch. Castiel eyed his once hurt flesh but it was...healed. Dean wasn’t hurt anymore. Castiel touched his own wound but...his was gone too. Dean coughed roughly as Castiel turned his attention back to Dean cupping his face.

 

“C-Cas?” Dean breathed roughly as Castiel pressed their foreheads together. “Y-You’re here…” 

 

“I chose you.” Castiel let out a sob as Castiel’s eyes filled with tears. “I chose you.” Castiel was pulled into a rough kiss, holding Castiel close before pulling back to hug him close. 

 

“W-where's Pie?” Gabriel asked as Dean and Castiel pulled back.

 

“Pie!” Castiel called upset when he realized Pie wasn’t there. Everyone but Sam and Dean was panicked. 

 

“...Castiel, what are you holding in your hand?” Dean spoke softly as Castiel paused realizing he was gripping something in his hand so tightly it was starting to indent into his skin. Castiel opened his hand to see a small seed in his hand, slightly worn. “...”

 

“...Dean, wh….where’s pie?” Castiel choked out, Castiel seeing it was already crying. Dean sadly took the seed into his hands glancing down at the weak little seed. 

 

“...Pie gave everything he had to protect us…” Dean breathed. “It must have reverted back into a seed…”

 

“...But he can grow again...can’t he? L-Like when you did.” Castiel sobbed. “W-We just have to plant him and he’ll grow right?”

 

“...” Dean looked down sadly as he looked choked up. “...Castiel...he didn’t...have a lot to give...and he gave it  _ all _ .” 

 

“Dean, don’t say that.” Castiel sobbed shaking his head as he pulled the seed back into his hands crying as he looked at it. “W-We just have to plant him. We just-” Dean covered his hand as Castiel glanced up at him.

 

“…I...don’t feel any life in the seed, Castiel…” Dean whispered as Castiel broke down into a harsh sob collapsing back into himself as Dean scooped him up, crying himself. 

 

“No. No. No.” Castiel broke as Dean held him.

 

“...I’m so sorry, my love.” Dean cried.

 

“I just want to go home.” Castiel sobbed. “I just want to go home.” Dean could only hold him as they mourned their child.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Two weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stared concerned at Castiel from the cracked open bedroom door. Castiel has been sitting in front of Dean’s elephant pot watching it.

 

Dean was very concerned.

 

Dean blinked very sadly at him. Castiel only leaving it to water it or sleep with Dean which happened at least once a day. Dean would bring him food but Castiel would only eat enough to keep going. Castiel would even fall asleep just sitting in front of the window siel. Dean was extremely worried his lover was fading away. 

 

“Castiel, I made you dinner,” Dean spoke but Castiel barely registered. Dean eventually gave up and moved to eat in front of the pot with Castiel as Castiel watched it sadly.

 

When Castiel had come home, he had instantly moved to plant Pie’s dead seed. 

 

Gabriel stated he thought it was best to remove it, but...Dean wanted to let Castiel mourn in peace. 

 

The food was finished he went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Dean had to think of the next step to help Castiel mourn. Was Gabriel right? Should he just take the small seed away and make sure Castiel can never find it?

 

A loud crash, made Dean jump up with concern as he bolted into the bedroom throwing the door open to see, Castiel had slammed himself against the nightstand holding something in his hands. The small cute little elephant pot tipped over, and soil and leaves scattered all over Castiel and the floor.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked concerned starting to move over to him but soft startling soft crying started up. Dean felt his breath tighten in his chest as he took in the sound his brain trying to register as Dean slowly moved towards Castiel who was looking down in his arms. Dean standing right behind Castiel slowly looked down at the view of a small pale…

 

“It’s him...Pie...” Castiel choked out as Dean looked down in amazement of the small life in his arms. Taking in the small black hair, and little pale skin, Castiel looking up at Dean as tears slid down his face. Castiel pet Pie’s newborn face who calmed at his touch blinking with a small pout up at Castiel. “You came back to me…” 

 

Castiel pressed multiple kisses to Pie’s face as he pulled him close crying. 

 

“I promise little guy. I’m going to do everything right this time around. I not going to miss a second of you.” Castiel cried nuzzling into Pie as Pie calmed at his touch. “I love you so much Pie.” 

 

Dean softly fell to his knees scooping up Castiel and pie into his arms letting out broken sobs as Castiel nuzzled back against him with affection. 

 

“Your daddies got you.” Castiel cooed to Pie who yawned so cutely as Castiel just kept crying in happiness. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pie woke crying in his crib, Castiel jumped slightly at the sound of him crying. Castiel groaned covering his face. Every since coming home, he tried very hard to go back to the life he had before his memories were given back to him. Castiel still felt conflicted. Like he wasn’t sure who he was. Was he the rude and selfish brat? Or was he the recluse comic book writer….? 

 

“I’ll go,” Dean spoke pulling away from Castiel. “You’ve been up all night working on the comic.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. “I haven’t even slept yet, It wouldn’t be a big deal to stay up a few more minutes…?”

 

“No, it’s okay. Go to sleep.” Dean kissed him as Castiel turned back to sleep. Dean walked out of the room towards Pie’s room. Castiel tried to sleep but his eyes opened and he found himself watching through the doors Dean rocking Pie. Dean was so soft and tender. Pie seemed content just being held. 

 

Despite Castiel not knowing who he was half the time...he knew one thing…

 

That he loved them….

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kitty.” Pie cried as Wings paused his daily cleaning to see Pie was whimpering reaching for the kitten behind the baby fence. Castiel leaned back in his work chair, almost to the point of falling over to get a good look at the boy who was behind the baby fence that kept him out of Castiel’s office. Pie instantly beamed as soon as their eyes connected and Castiel felt a smile form on his own. 

 

Pie lightly mouthed the baby fence, his baby teeth coming in as he continued to beam. Castiel put down his pencil before reaching to pick up Pie bringing him over the fence and setting him on the blanket near Wings. Pie sat up looking down at the cat, chewing on his own fingers slathering them with drool before happily moving to touch the kitty with said drool. The cat meowed in discomfort at the drool but when Pie scooped the kitty into his arms squeezing him with love the cat did nothing more but look miserable.

 

Castiel laughed with love as Pie buried his face into the hairless cats skin before Castiel turned back towards the comic he was working on, happy to add more drawings of Daniel’s and Clarence’s daughter, Donut.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moaned as Dean rocked into him, the sex was hard and desperate. Castiel was nearing his orgasm, but he didn’t want a moment of it to end. Dean made his body feel, explosive. That every bit of him was for Dean. Castiel choked out without being able to hold back at his orgasm, Dean gave him a couple deep more thrusts before coming himself. Dean rocked till the last stream of cum has spilled out of them both and Castiel could only move to hold Dean as he shook. 

 

Holy fuck, Dean knew his body better then….Castiel knew his own. 

 

Castiel always felt like every cell of his body was shaken by Dean’s touch and when they made love….it was multiplied.

 

“Are you trying to break me?” Castiel laughed as Dean beamed. 

 

“Why would I try to break you? I love you…?” Dean asked seriously, not getting it as Castiel chuckled affectionately before kissing him. Castiel’s hands slid to explore Dean’s sweat covered body before Dean pulled out and laid beside him. Castiel eyed his face before smiled and lying in his arms. 

 

“Any second Pie will wake us up.” Castiel hummed.

 

“You were waiting for that too?” Dean chuckled.

 

“It’s always after we are trying to get back to sleep after morning sex.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Maybe because someone is too loud during sex.” Dean eyed him as Castiel hit him with the pillow. Dean chuckled before crossing his arms. “Now it’s your turn to get him if he cries.” 

 

“Watch, this will be the one day he doesn’t, and you’ll have to go twice in a row-” Castiel snickered but on cue, Pie was crying for Daddy. Dean smiled with a smug as he rolled over to go to sleep. Castiel chuckled getting dress before moving to comfort the toddler, who was standing in his crib. “Come here, love.” Castiel cooed as Pie sucked on his thumb, Castiel lovingly rocked him close. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed as he glanced around their new apartment. It broke his heart to move but didn’t have the space to keep living in their old apartment. Soon, Pie would actually need his own space, not a bit of room in the office for his crib. Dean had helped set up everything and packing the little things was moving so much easier with two hands instead of just Castiel. 

 

Castiel moved to open a box when he heard small pitter pattering on the wooden floor as he turned his head to see Pie standing in the doorway of his new room. 

 

Pie….walked. 

 

“D-...Dean!” Castiel called but Dean must have been still bringing boxes in. Castiel looked at him so proud as Pie chewed on his fingers a couple baby teeth already in. He missed this before...but God. He was so glad for another chance. Castiel...had never been more proud…

 

...that was till Castiel noticed something when Pie plopped his butt on the ground unable to keep up anymore. 

 

“...Pie, where’s your diaper?” Castiel asked suspiciously as Pie smiled bigger and went to stand again. “Pie, why does it smell really good in here?!” Pie waddled away giggling back into the room. “Pie! Where did you poop?! It better be only in your diaper!” 

 

Castiel got up chasing after him, missing Dean who was carrying boxes, Dean blinked as Pie’s giggles carried out throughout the home. Dean moved to carry the box into the bedroom but paused seeing Wings bolting out of the baby’s room with a diaper stuck to him. Dean sighed, before putting the box down and moving to go after the poor cat.

  
  
  
  
  


**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
